現実 Genjittsu
by Alive to Die
Summary: Hidup yang ideal adalah keinginan setiap manusia, tapi bagaimana bila salah satu dari mereka menyerah dan memilih hidup dengan apa yang mereka punya saat ini? Dan inilah kisah seoarang pemuda yang ingin hidup normal, tidak seperti remaja lainnya…(sebuah fict yang terinspirasi dari kisah hidup athor-nya sendiri, mungkin :v)
1. Prolog

**Hidup** , bila kita membicarakan tentang hal yang menyangkut sekelompok manusia. Pasti kata-kata yang keluar dari otak kita adalah _keadilan,kesetaraan,dan hak asasi manusia_. Mungkin kata-kata itu yang pasti terpikirkan oleh kita semua, dan hal itu yang mendasari pemikiran mereka tentang kehidupan yang ideal yang seluruh manusia inginkan. Terdengar munafik memang, bila ada seseorang yang tidak menginginkan hidup yang nyaman tanpa mengeluarkan banyak tenaga, jangan terkejut ataupun kaget bila memang orang seperti 'itu' memang ada.

Contohnya adalah aku. Bukannya sombong atau apa, tapi yang kumaksudkan bukanlah 'tidak menginginkan' tapi 'sudah menyerah' dan lebih baik mengikuti arus takdir yang membawaku kemana nantinya. Bila kalian mengira hidupku seperti protagonist dalam anime atau novel komedy romance yang selalu kalian tonton atau baca, itu semua adalah salah dan bahkan tidak mungkin terjadi pada hidupku yang berkebalikan dengan yang kusebutkan tadi.

Dan mari ikuti alur cerita sejauh jari ini menari diatas keyboard laptopku.

.

.

fict inspired by author's life story

Title :

現実 / _Genjittsu_

Genre :

Slice of life, hurt/comfort, family, romance, school

Warning :

OOC, Typo(s), miss-Typo, alur berantakan, bahasa ngaco, dll.

Summary:

Hidup yang ideal adalah keinginan setiap manusia, tapi bagaimana bila salah satu dari mereka menyerah dan memilih hidup dengan apa yang mereka punya saat ini? Dan inilah kisah seoarang pemuda yang ingin hidup normal, tidak seperti remaja lainnya…

Rate:

T

Disclaimer :

Chara anime Naruto dan Hs dxd yang berada di-fict ini tidak milik saya, saya hanya meminjam dari pencipta aslinya tanpa mengambil biaya apapun

.

.

Prolog

.

.

Someone P.O.V on

.

Hidup, ingin sekali rasanya aku mengatakan 'Semua yang kulakukan tidak ada yang berguna untuk hidupku ini' dengan tersenyum pada mereka yang menganggapku sebagai seorang pesuruh yang selalu menjilat pada kaki orang kaya yang lewat didepanku. Dan yah…..untuk ukuran remaja sepertiku, kalimat seperti 'Nikmatilah masa muda ini, karena masa muda hanya terjadi sekali seumur hidup' hanyalah kalimat yang berisi ejekan para remaja untuk satu orang remaja yang kerjanya hanya bisa melakukan hal atau pekerjaan yang disuruh orang tua remaja tersebut. Yang artinya, remaja tersebut menyia-nyiakan masa remajanya untuk karirnya dimasa depan nantinya, mungkin terdengar dewasa dan remaja yang penurut karena selalu menuruti perintah orang tuanya dan memikirkan masa depannya ketimbang melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan anak remaja pada umunya.

Tapi apakah kalian sadar, bahwa orang yang kalian anggap dewasa dan penurut tadi…hanyalah seorang pecundang yang tidak lebih dianggap sampah bagi orang tua-nya. Kalian tidak akan sadar hal itu, karena kalian sibuk mencari kejelekan orang yang kalian cemooh tersebut. Baiklah….kita akhiri saja pembicaraan ini, karena membicarakan sesuatu yang kalian anggap lucu itu membuatku muak.

.

Someone P.O.V end

.

Kring kringggg

Bunyi jam weker yang sedang memberitahu pemiliknya, bahwa alarm yang ia pasang semalam telah berbunyi dan menandakan kalau sekarang adalah waktu yang ia pilih untuk bangun dari istirahatnya untuk memulai kegiatan pagi hari. Walau masih terlihat mengantuk dan enggan untuk bangun, tapi sebuah tangan terlihat sedang menggapai jam weker yang berada disamping tempat tidurnya.

Kringg…Tik

Dan dengan sedikit susah payah, sang pemilik tangan pun akhirnya berhasil mematikan alarm yang membuatnya pusing karena suaranya yang berisik. Walaupun memang dirinya sendiri yang memasang alarm tersebut, jujur bila tidak karena jadwal piket yang saat ini gilirannya. Mungkin dirinya tidak akan bangun sepagi ini untuk berangkat kesekolah. Remaja bersurai pirang tersebut segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bergegas beranjak dari sana, karena bila terlalu lama duduk diatas tempat tidurnya pasti ia ingin tidur lagi. Entah aura apa yang berada disekeliling kasur tua itu hingga membuat siapa saja yang berada didekatnya seperti ditarik layaknya magnet yang menemukan sebuah besi.

'Hoamzz….masih jam enam kurang delapan menit, masih ada waktu dua jam untuk membersihkan kelas sebelum pelajaran dimulai'batin pemuda tersebut sambil melihat jam yang tadinya berada di nakas sebelah kasurnya, ia pun segera mengambil handuk dan pergi mandi.

.

Time skip

.

Setelah mandi, pemuda pirang tersebut segera mengambil seragam sekolah yang ia siapkan diatas tempat tidurnya tadi. Terlihat sebuah kemeja putih dengan blazer hitam dengan garis putih dilengannya sudah siap dan rapi, tinggal memakainya saja karena pemuda tersebut telah menyetrikanya kemarin malam ketika sebelum tidur. Ia pun memakai seragamnya dan terlihat sebuah tulisan nama di blazer seragam tersebut.

Namikaze Naruto

Itulah tulisan yang berada di blazer seragam beserta tokoh utama fict ini. Setelah selesai memakai seragam, Naruto segera keluar dari kamarnya dan turun kebawah untuk berangkat kesekolah. Karena jam yang masih terlalu pagi, jadinya tidak ada sarapan untuk ia makan karena penghuni rumah ini masih belum bangun. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Naruto segera menuju kulkas dan mengambil sepotong roti tawar dan memberinya sedikit susu coklat kental untuk sarapan paginya.

" _Ittekimasu_ "ucap Naruto dengan pelan sambil menggigit roti yang ia ambil dari kulkas tadi, ia tidak ingin membangunkan penghuni rumah yang lain karena pasti merepotkan bila yang lain terbangun dan melihatnya sudah siap berangkat kesekolah di jam yang masih terlalu pagi.

Naruto P.O.V on

Pagi yang indah, walaupun terasa lebih dingin dari kemarin sih. Oh, perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Anak sulung dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina serta kakak dari Namikaze Naruko dan Namikaze Menma. Tidak ada yang spesial dari diriku ini, karena memang dari awal aku ini tidak memiliki sesuatu kelebihan khusus dibidang tertentu. Hanya saja aku memiliki hobi menggambar dan menonton Anime ataupun manga dan sekarang aku duduk dibangku kelas dua SMA di Kuoh Academy, kehidapan sekolahku pun terbilang biasa-biasa saja karena aku terlalu malas mengikuti ataupun mencontoh remaja seumuranku yang memiliki segudang kegiatan yang menurutku tidak penting dan membuang-buang waktu. Dan-ahh _gomen_ karena asik memperkenalkan diri, aku tidak sadar kalau sudah berada dihalaman sekolah. Jadi sampai ketemu nanti dan tentang kehidupanku sehari-hari, mungkin akan terjawab seiring waktu berjalan nanti. _Jaa ne~~_

.

Naruto P.O.V end

.

Kuoh academy atau Kuoh _gakuen_ , adalah sekolah yang dulunya khusus perempuan. Sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu, sekolah ini dibuka untuk umum dengan perbandingan antara siswa perempuan dan siswa laki-laki sekitar 5:2. Karena akademi ini yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu terkenal di kota kecil seperti Kuoh, jadi tidak perlu kaget bila siswa perempuan lebih mendominasi daripada siswa laki-laki. Di lorong sekolah yang masih terlalu pagi, karena jam pelajaran baru dimulai jam 08.00 dan sekarang jam menunjukkan angka 06.43. berarti masih terlalu pagi untuk seukuran murid sudah berada di area sekolah.

Tap tap tap

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar jelas dan menggema di lorong yang menghubungkan gedung akademi dan parkiran sekolah. Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang berjalan santai menuju kelasnya 2C yang berada dilantai dua gedung akademi. Pemuda yang bernama Naruto itu berjalan dengan santai, terlihat ditelinganya terpasang earphone yang sedang memainkan music kesukaannya.

 _Daremoga okizari ni shita sekai de_

 _hajimarinouta o utai tsudzukeru mō_

 _wakatteta nda hidoku shagareta koe o_

 _agereba matakiminiaeru ki ga shita nē_

 _kikoete iru ndeshou?_

Entah kenapa ia suka sekali dibagian itu, seolah dirinya sedang menyusuri lorong waktu untuk menemui seseorang dan seseorang itu adalah dirinya dimasa lalu. Ia ingin berbicara banyak hal pada dirinya yang dulu, bercerita tentang indahnya masa kecilnya dulu, bagaimana polosnya ia ketika masih kecil dan rasa keingintahuan yang tinggi terhadap dunia ini. Setelah itu tertawa bersama, tertawa karena kenyataan yang dulu ia harapkan berbanding terbalik dengan yang ia hadapi sekarang. _Keadilan_ yang dulu ia dengar dicerita dongeng yang sering ia baca sebelum tidur, tidak lain hanyalah bualan orang dewasa untuk menutupi kenyataan kejam dibalik kerasnya dunia yang mereka tinggali. _Kesetaraan_? Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya _kesetaraan_ dalam hidup, bila masih ada makhluk bernama 'Manusia' yang memiliki pola pikir seperti binatang. Bila masih ada yang namanya _kesetaraan_ , coba jelaskan sebagai contoh kenapa masih ada penumpang bus yang sudah tua harus berdiri dikala penumpang lain yang notabene-nya masih muda sedang duduk tanpa memperdulikan orang tua tadi. Itulah yang kumaksud dan kenapa kita harus repot-repot memikirkan hal yang sudah tidak bisa diubahdan menjadi kebiasaan manusia. Itu semua hanya membuang-buang waktu dan malah membuat waktu berharga kalian habis karena harus memikirkan sifat dan kelakuan manusia yang bisa dibilang 'berada ditahap kronis dan tidak bisa diselamatkan'. Karena terlalu asik menghayati lagu yang sedang diputar di earphone-nya, Naruto tidak sadar bahwa ia telah sampai dikelasnya dan hal yang pertama yang dapat ia ucapkan untuk kondisi ruang kelasnya saat ini adalah 'tempat pembuangan sampah'. Tanpa berlama-lama, ia segera menuju tempat duduknya di pojok kanan belakang didekat menaruh tasnya, lalu mengambil sapu diloker yang berada dipojok kiri kelas dan menyapu ruangan kelasnya.

Skip time

Saat ini terlihat ruang kelas 2C yang telah bersih dari kotoran, terlihat tempat duduk murid yang tadinya berantakan dan tidak tertata sekarang sudah berbaris rapi. Papan kelas yang tadinya terdapat banyak sekali coretan tidak jelas, sekarang sudah bersih tanpa ada coretan. Meja guru telah tertata rapi, jendela yang telah bersih, dan loker meja siswa telah bersih tanpa adanya sampah disana. Itu semua adalah hasil kerja pemuda pirang tersebut, walaupun terlihat acuh dan tidak perduli tapi dirinya tetap mengutamakan kebersihan lingkungan. Jadi jangan kaget bila nanti ada temannya yang berkata 'Tidak mungkin' ketika melihat kamarnya dirumah yang tertata rapi. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah, kenapa ia melakukan tugas piket sendirian? Apakah tidak ada orang lain yang juga bertugas membersihkan kelas hari ini? Dan jawabannya adalah ada, jadwal petugas piket hari ini berjumlah lima orang dan semuanya adalah siswa laki-laki. Dan kenapa ia membersihkan semuanya sendirian? Karena ia tidak percaya pada teman sekelasnya atau lebih tepatnya remaja yang sekelas dengannya, Naruto tidak pernah mempercayai orang lain karena ia tahu prinsip mereka. 'Aku tidak ingin melakukan hal yang merepotkan, selama masih ada orang lain yang dapat melakukannya' itulah prinsip mereka dan bila dirinya terlalu berharap kepada orang seperti itu yang ada hanyalah penyesalan yang ia dapatkan nantinya.

"Hahhh….lelah sekali, sekarang masih jam 07.28 dan pelajaran dimulai jam 8. Masih ada waktu untuk istirahat"ucap Naruto lalu melipat tangannya untuk menjadi bantalan kepalanya, tidak lupa ia memasang earphone ditelinganya sambil memilih-milih lagu untuk ia putar sambil menemani istirahatnya. Tidak lama mencari, ia pun memutar soundtrack opening Anime yang berjudul ' _Ichiban no takaramono_ 'dilayar smartphone-nya

 _Kao wo awashitara kenka shite bakari  
Sore mo ii omoide data_

 _._

 _Kimi ga oshiete kuretan da Mou kowaku nai  
Donna fujiyuu demo shiawase wa tsukameru Dakara_

 _._

 _Hitori demo yuku yo Tatoe tsurakute mo  
Kimi to mita yume wa Kanarazu motteku yo  
Kimi to ga yokatta Hoka no dare mo demo nai  
Demo mezameta asa Kimi wa inain da ne_

Karena alunan music yang terdengar santai ditelinganya, Naruto pun merasakan kantuk yang tidak tertahankan dan akhirnya ia terlelap karena tidak kuat menahan godaan untuk memejamkan mata.

Skip time

"Oi Naruto, bangun"sebuah suara terdengar memanggil nama pemuda pirang yang masih terlelap karena kelelahan setelah melakukan tugas piket yang memakan waktu hampir 40 menit. Tidak sampai disitu saja, remaja yang memanggil Naruto tadi juga mengguncang tubuh pemuda bermarga Namikaze ini agar segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"Enghh….ada apa"terdengar lenguhan setelah usaha remaja tadi untuk mengguncang-guncang tubuh Naruto.

"Bangunlah, pelajaran akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi"ucap remaja tersebut yang memiliki surai hitam sedikit panjang dengan iris amethyst kepada Naruto.

"Hoamzz….aku sudah bangun, Hyuuga- _san_ "ucap Naruto kepada remaja yang bernama Hyuuga Neji yang menjabat sebagai ketua kelas 2C saat ini. Ia sedikit menguap dan membersihkan sudut bibirnya, takut ada air liur menetes disana.

"Baiklah, apa kau melakukan tugas piket sendirian lagi hari ini?"tanya Neji kepada Naruto, karena ia tahu sifat pemuda pirang didepannya ini.

"Seperti itulah, bukannya kau sudah tau Hyuuga- _san_? Kenapa bertanya lagi"balas Naruto sedikit bingung dengan remaja bermarga Hyuuga itu. Hampir setiap tugas piket Naruto tiba, Neji selalu bertanya padanya seperti 'Apa kau melakukan tugas piket sendirian?' dan selalu ia jawab dengan jawaban acuh namun memiliki arti yang sama seperti 'Mungkin, entahlah, coba tanya murid yang lain, dan siapa tau' dan memiliki makna 'Iya'. Tapi tetap saja Neji menanyakannya berulang-ulang seperti orang bodoh. Ia tidak habis pikir, apa semua keturunan Hyuuga memiliki sifat aneh seperti Neji.

"Hah~~ kuharap kau sedikit mempercayai teman sekelasmu Naruto, bila tidak kau tidak akan mempunyai seorangpun teman untuk 2 tahun kedepan"ucap Neji memberi saran. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Naruto tidak mau menunda-nunda pekerjaan dan akan mengerjakan tugas atau kewajiban yang dipercayakan padanya terlebih dahulu, karena Naruto memiliki prinsip 'Bila bisa dikerjakan sendiri dan cepat selesai, kenapa tidak'. Walaupun hal tersebut membuat fisiknya kelelahan seperti tadi, Naruto tidak perduli.

"Bukannya aku tidak percaya, tapi aku tidak ingin terlalu berharap pada orang yang tidak memiliki niat sedikitpun"balasnya acuh sambil melepas earphone yang masih terpasang ditelinganya.

"Terserahlah"ucap Neji sambil melenggang pergi menuju tempat duduknya.

Naruto pun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan menatap keluar jendela, dan pandangannya sedang melihat anggota OSIS yang sudah berjaga digerbang sekolah untuk menghukum murid yang datang terlambat.

'Seumur hidup, aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh hingga harus berurusan dengan anggota OSIS'batinnya melihat seorang siswa yang terjaring razia anggota OSIS di gerbang. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar percakapan teman sekelasnya yang duduk di meja paling depan.

"Lihat, sudah kubilang kalau aku sudah membersihkan kelas hingga bersih seperti ini"ucap bohong pemuda bersurai coklat pada teman-temannya dan ditanggapi tatapan tidak percaya dari taman-temannya.

"Tidak mungkin pemuda mesum sepertimu dapat membersihkan kelas sampai seperti ini Issei"ucap gadis bersurai pirang pucat kepada pemuda bernama Issei tersebut dan diberi anggukan oleh gadis lainnya.

"Apa kau bilang Yamanaka"ucap Issei sedikit marah kepada gadis didepannya dan suasana ramai pun terjadi karena ulah mereka, Naruto tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Karena dirinya tidak ingin terlalu menonjol seperti sekelompok remaja tadi, ia ingin masa sekolah yang normal tanpa ada gangguan apapun.

'Dasar pembohong, tapi biarlah. Aku juga tidak perduli tentang hal itu. Kalau tidak salah pelajaran pertama adalah matematika dan kalau tidak salah kemarin Iruka- _sensei_ memberi tugas yang harus dikumpulkan hari ini'batin Naruto sambil mengeluarkan buku paket dan tulis matematika-nya, ia mengecek apakah ia sudah selesai mengerjakan tugas atau belum.

"Huft~ untung kemarin langsung kukerjakan disini, jadi aku tidak perlu mengerjakan dirumah"ucapnya lega, tidak lama kemudian bel pertanda jam pelajaran pertama berbunyi.

Teng tong teng tong

Srekk~~

Lalu pintu kelas terbuka dan menampilkan pria paruh baya dengan luka melintang diatas hidungnya, ialah Iruka Umino. Guru matematika di Kuoh akademi

"Baiklah anak-anak, segera buka buku tugas kalian dan mari kita bahas tugas yang _Sensei_ kemarin berikan"ucap Iruka sambil menaruh buku yang tadi ia bawa dimeja guru.

"Are, kemarin _Sensei_ memberikan tugas ya?"ucap beberapa murid dan dibalas oleh Iruka dengan senyuman.

"Bagi yang tidak mengerjakan tugas, silahkan maju kedepan. Karena akan _Sensei_ beri hukuman"ucap Iruka sambil tersenyum dan langsung dipatuhi murid yang tidak mengerjakan maju kedepan.

Skip time

Teng tong teng tong

"Baiklah anak-anak, semoga hari ini menjadi pembelajaran yang lain agar mengerjakan tugas yang diberi oleh guru. Baiklah, sampai ketemu minggu depan".

" _Hai'_ "balas siswa serempak, setelah itu mereka segera menghambur keluar kelas untuk pergi kekantin mengisi perut mereka yang kosong karena terlalu banyak digunakan untuk berpikir. Banyak dari mereka pergi kekantin, ada juga yang membawa bekal dari rumah untuk dimakan dikelas agar hemat uang. Sedangkan terlihat karakter utama kita, yaitu Naruto sedang memakan roti _yakisoba_ yang ia beli dijalan pagi tadi. Dengan sebotol air mineral dan ditemani handphone-nya, Naruto dengan tenang menghabiskan jam istirahatnya dikelas.

Naruto hampir jarang pergi kekantin, bila tidak terlalu mendesak dan penting ia akan tetap dikelas sambil menatap layar handphone-nya. Ia tidak pernah membuang-buang waktunya untuk pergi berjalan kekantin, kecuali ke toilet dan perpustakaan. Ditemani handphone-nya, Naruto lebih suka melihat informasi tentang tanggal rilis Anime atau tanggal terbit Manga yang ia tunggu. Yap, Naruto adalah _Otaku_ ringan yang menonton Anime dan membaca Manga untuk hiburan. Tidak seperti _Otaku_ garis keras yang sampai mengurung diri dikamar seharian tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Oh, ternyata Hitomi- _chan_ akan kembali ke masa depan dan meninggalkan Yuito- _kun_ ya. Hahh….kukira mereka akan berpacaran, padahal mereka berdua pasangan yang sangat cocok menurutku"ucap Naruto sambil melihat handphone-nya yang menampilkan video sebuah Anime. Karena terlalu fokus menonton Anime yang ada di layar smartphone-nya, ia tidak sadar kalau ada seorang gadis duduk didepannya.

"Kamu melihat apa Namikaze- _kun_ , sepertinya serius sekali"tanya gadis bersurai putih agak pirang kepada Naruto yang baru sadar dari acara menontonnya.

"Oh, hanya menonton sebuah Anime. Ada perlu apa denganku, Senju- _san_?"tanya Naruto kepada gadis bernama lengkap Senju Shion tanpa basa-basi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya saja ketika melihat dirimu yang sedang sendirian sedang asyik dengan handphone-mu membutaku sedikit penasaran. Jadi Namikaze- _kun_ suka hal-hal yang berbau _Otaku_ ya?"tanya Shion kepada Naruto yang sedang membersihkan sampah plastik bungkus _yakisoba_ yang ia makan tadi.

"Aku tidak membencinya dan masih dalam batas wajar, menurutku tidak terlalu buruk. _Gomen,_ aku mau membuang sampahku dulu"ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar kelas menuju tempat sampah tanpa menunggu balasan dari gadis didepannya. Naruto bukannya tidak mempercayai ataupun tidak mau memliki seorang teman, dirinya hanya menjaga jarak agar tidak terlalu menonjol dikelasnya. Sebisa mungkin ia meminimalisir adanya interaksi seperti bercakap-cakap seperti tadi dan melakukannya hanya bila keadaan penting saja. Makanya Naruto agak menghindari percakapan ringan seperti tadi yang berujung menjadi obrolan panjang seperti seorang teman.

"E-eh, u-uhm"balas Shion agak terkejut karena naruto langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkannya.

Shion P.O.V on

'Dia menghindar lagi, entah kenapa Namikaze- _kun_ selalu menghindari interaksi teman sekelasnya. Apa ia tidak merasa kesepian?' sambil melihat pintu yang Naruto lewati untuk membuang sampah. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengajak Namikaze- _kun_ untuk mengobrol ringan seperti tadi, hanya saja dia terlihat sangat susah didekati. Seperti ada dinding tak kasat mata yang membatasi dirinya dan kami, apalagi bila dirinya sudah fokus dengan smartphone-nya. Bisa tambah sulit untuk mengajaknya mengobrol, tadi saja sudah termasuk sebuah keberuntungan untuk dapat mengobrol dengannya. Walaupun hanya beberapa menit, tapi sebuah kemajuan karena paling tidak aku dapat mengobrol dengannya. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Namikaze- _kun_ lama sekali ya membuang sampahnya? Perasaan jarak kelas kami dan tempat sampah dekat sekali, tapi kenapa dia tidak kembali? Aku susul saja ahh…

Shion P.O.V end

Shion langsung menyusul Naruto keluar kelas, ketika sampai diluar kelas ia melihat Naruto sedang ditelpon seseorang yang ia tidak kenal. Ia pun menunggu disamping pintu masuk kelasnya, sampai Naruto selesai menelpon.

"Uhm, _gomennasai_. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi"

Tuut~

Naruto mematikan ponselnya dan menghela nafas sedikit kasar karena ulah penelpon tadi sepertinya. Ketika ia berbalik hendak masuk kekelasnya, pandangan matanya menangkap seorang gadis bersurai putih agak pirang sedang bersender didekat pintu masuk kelas mereka.

"Ano Senju- _san_ , kenapa kamu disini? Sedang menunggu seseorang?"tanya Naruto dengan sopan, terlihat senyum tipis terukir diwajah gadis didepannya ini. Membuat Naruto sedikit _blushing_.

"Aku menunggumu Namikaze- _kun_ , karena lama tidak kembali aku pun menyusulmu dan juga bisakah kamu memanggil nama depanku saja? Rasanya sedikit canggung bila memanggil dengan marga kita masing-masing"saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, kepalanya sedikit miring dengan ekspresi malu-malu kucing membuat Shion terlihat lebih manis. Namun Naruto sudah kebal dengan ekspresi itu, ia sudah sering melihat ekspresi malu-malu seperti itu yang diperankan banyak chara anime yang lebih manis dari Shion dan hasilnya ia sudah terbiasa.

" _Gomen_ , aku jadi merasa tidak sopan bila memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu Senju- _san_. Dari kecil orang tua-ku mengajarkan untuk berperilaku sopan terhadap semua orang, jadi permintaanmu tadi tidak bisa kulakukan"Naruto sangat berhati-hati ketika menolak permintaan seorang gadis, karena hati seorang perempuan sangatlah sensitif.

"A-ah tidak bisa ya, kalau begitu ayo kita masuk Namikaze- _kun_. Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai"ajak Shion langsun berbalik tanpa menunggu Naruto, yang diajak pun berjalan dibelakangnya tanpa tau ekspresi kecewa terpasang oleh gadis bermarga Senju tersebut.

Skip time

Teng tong teng tong

Jam pelajaran telah usai dan banyak sisawa yang menhambur untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing, walaupun mayoritas dari mereka masih berada di sekolahan karena mengikuti ekstrakulikuler. Namun tetap saja, banyak juga pergi untuk bersenang-senang seperti ke karaoke,game center, dan tempat para remaja sekolah biasa berkumpul. Tentu saja, mereka yang dapat bersenang-senang adalah anak yang kedua orang tua-nya memiliki harta kekayaan yang lumayan atau melimpah. Dan hal tersebut dimanfaatkan oleh remaja tersebut untuk bersenang-senang, jadi mereka tidak perlu khawatir dengan karir mereka dimasa depan nantinya. Walaupun mereka lulus dibawah rata-rata, tapi selama kekayan kedua oran tua mereka masih ada mereka akan tetap dapat pekerjaan yang mereka inginkan. Dan kita akhiri peembicaraan memuakkan ini, karena tokoh utama kita terlihat sedang bejalan keluar dari area akademi. Hanya saja ia tidak berjalan pulang kerumahnya, melainkan menuju tempat kerja sampingannya. Yap, Naruto mengambil kerja part-time disebuah Café yang cukup terkenal dikalangan remaja sekolahan. Café tersebut bernama _Maid and Butler Cafe_ , yah terdengar aneh dengan namanya.

Disana Naruto mengambil sift sore sampai malam, pasti kalian bertanya kenapa Naruto bekerja part-time sedangkan kedua orang tuanya masih hidup dan masih bisa menafkahi dirinya. Jawabannya adalah, karena Naruto memiliki dua orang adik yang duduk dibangku SMA dan kedua orang tuanya hanyalah pegawai kantor biasa. Itu salah satu dari alasannya dan juga gaji yang ia dapat dari kerja part-time di café ini sangatlah lumayan, bisa untuk membayar administrasi sekolahnya. Naruto pun sudah sampai dan ia segera masuk lewat pintu belakang yang dikhususkan untuk pegawai. Ia menuju loker miliknya dan mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan sebuah setelan seragam _butler_ bagi pria. Disini seragam untuk pegawai perempuan adalah pakaian _maid_ dan untuk pegawa laki-laki adalah pakaian khas seorang _butler_. Disini Naruto bekerja menjadi pelayan, tapi bila didapur butuh bantuan dia juga akan membantu. Oleh karena itu Naruto biasanya mendapat bonus dari bosnya, karena bila bekerja ia sangat tekun.

"Jadi, _Ojou-san_ mau memesan apa?"tanya Naruto dengan senyuman ramah terpasang diwajahnya kepada dua pelanggan gadis yang sedang duduk sambil melihat menu yang disediakan. Beberapa menit Naruto menunggu, akhirnya dua gadis tersebut memesan minuman.

"Uhm, kami berdua memesan _parfait rasa strawberry_ dua dan chicken fingers satu"ucap salah satu gadis memesan makanan dan minuman dan tanpa menunggu lama Naruto segera menulis pesanan kedua gadis tersebut.

" _Hai'_ , mohon tunggu sebentar _Ojou-sama_ "ucapnya pada kedua gadis tadi lalu pergi menuju _counter_ untuk memberikan pesanan pelanggan tadi.

"Dua _parfait strawberry_ dan chicken fingers satu, Shinra- _san_ "ucap Naruto kepada gadis seumurannya yang bersurai hitam memakai kacamata berbingkai hijau.

"Uhm"

Skip time

Saat ini jam menunjukkan angka 20.30 dan sudah waktunya jam tutup café, Naruto pun segera membereskan kursi dan mengelap meja. Setelah selesai membersihkan meja dan kursi, ia segera mengganti seragam _butler_ -nya dengan seragam sekolah.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu Shinra- _san_ , tolong bilang kepada bos kalau meja dan kursinya telah kubersihkan"ucapnya kepada gadis yang bertugas menjadi kasir dan penerima pesanan karena para pegawai tetap yang bekerja di café ini sudah pulang dari tadi dan menyisakan Naruto dan Tsubaki.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok"

Skip time ama Change scene

Setelah berjalan selama lima belas menit, Naruto akhirnya sampai dirumahnya.

Naruto P.O.V on

Sudah lewat jam makan malam, seharusnya mereka semua sudah tidur. Beginilah kesearianku, memang terasa membosankan tapi aku menikmatinya. Hidup normal, tanpa ada yang mengganggu hobi dan pekerjaanku. Hidup seperti ini saja sudah membuatku bersyukur, karena hidup yang ideal dan yang didamba-dambakan orang banyak tidaklah ada. Dan daripada menghayal dan bersusah payah menggapai yang tidak pernah ada, lebih baik menikmati apa yang kita punya saja.

" _Tadaima"_

Huhh…..lampu tidak ada yang menyala, berarti aku bisa langsung istirahat tanpa harus mendengar ceramah ang membosankan dari mereka berdua.

"Kenapa jam segini kau baru pulang, Naruto?"suara ini…

Naruto P.O.V end

"Kenapa jam segini kau baru pulang, Naruto?"ketika ia ingin menaiki tangga, sebuah suara menhentikan langkahnya.

'Hahh…sial sekali nasibku'batinya sambil berekspresi lesu ketika melihat dua orang yang sedang berdiri sambil menatapnya intens.

.

.

And cut

Yo…ketemu lagi Reader- _tachi_ , sekarang ane datang dengan fict genre baru dan tidak seperti biasanya. Yah~~soalnya ada Reader yang bilang klo ane selalu membuat fict yang bertema masalah keluarga dan jujur ane memang suka genre itu. Tapi fict yang ' _Kawatta_ ' tidak kok, dan mohon saran dan kritiknya karena entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ane pengen banget publish fict genre kayak gini dan lahirlah fict ini. Saya minta saran dan kritik, bukan kata-kata sepele seperti 'Lanjut thor' 'Bagus thor' atau yang sejenisnya. Karena komentar yang kayak gitu tidak bisa membuat saya bersemangat untuk menulis (walaupun ada rasa bahagia tersendiri sih), tapi tetep lebih baik bila kalian memberi kritik yang pedas daripada komentar sepele kayak yang ane contohin tadi dan jangan khawatir. Fict ane yang lain tetep up kok jadi gitu aja…..

Unknownman 18 out


	2. Perlahan-lahan

UNaruto P.O.V on

Hahhh….disinilah aku, diruang tamu bersama kedua orang tua yang sedari tadi menceramahiku dengan nada yang yang membuat telingaku panas. Entah isi dari ceramah hari ini apa, tapi inti yang kutangkap dari ucapan mereka dari tadi adalah "Mereka membahas semua kesalahan dan keburukanku selama ini". Aku tidak tau, apakah keburukan seseorang dapat digunakan untuk menjadi bahan ceramah bagi orang lain. Kurasa tidak, mungkin juga iya. Entahlah, mungkin tergantung dari siapa yang mendengar dan yang menceritakan baru ada manfaatnya.

"Jadi Naruto, apa pembelaanmu dengan apa yang kau lakukan hari ini?"

Sungguh pertanyaan bodoh, mana mungkin aku merasa bersalah bila apa yang kulakukan hari ini semuanya benar. Aku berangkat pagi karena ada tugas piket, lalu pulang setelah melakukan kerja part-time yang biasa kulakukan setiap hari. Yah….walupun pulangku agak telat sih, tapi seharusnya mereka memakluminya. Sudahlah, aku ingin cepat istirahat karena besok sekolah masih masuk.

Naruto P.O.V end

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah, hm?"tanya lelaki berambut pirang dengan jambang sampai telinga, manik _sapphire_ itu menatap pemuda didepannya dengan tegas. Disampingnya terlihat ada seoarang wanita bersurai merah yang sedang mendampingi lelaki tersebut.

"Jujur saja _Tou-san_ , aku tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Maksudku, apa yang salah dengan berangkat pagi. Apalagi hari ini adalah giliran piketku, lalu bila jam pulangku yang terlambat. Itu karena tempatku bekerja sedang ramai, jaadi aku lembur untuk membantu pegawai yang lainnya. Jadi, dimana letak kesalahanku?"tanyanya dengan nada tidak bersalah, tapi kenyataanya memang begitu dan kenapa ia harus mendapat ceraamah dari mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan alasanmu dengan tanpa bersalah sedikitpun, anak muda?"balas lelaki yang berposisi menjadi kepala keluarga Namikaze saat ini dengan nada mulai naik. Sedangkan wanita bersurai merah yang mengerti, bahwa atmosfir diruang tamu sudah naik pun menengahi perdebatan ayah dan anak tersebut.

"Sudahlah Minato- _kun_ dan untukmu Naruto, dengarkan nasehat orang tuamu dan jangan membantah. Mengerti!"ucapnya dengan tegas, Minato yang melihat pasangan hidupnya sudah memasuki mode serius pun menghela nafas.

" _Hai'_ , kalau sudah aku mau kekamar. Jam semakin larut dan kalian berdua jangan berlama-lama disini dan _oyasumi"_ ucap Naruto dengan asal, karena tubuhnya sudah mulai berontak ingin istirahat. Sedangkan orang tua-nya yang mendengar ucapannya tadi, saat ini sedang sweatdrop karena mendengar nasehat spontan dari anaknya tersebut.

"A-ah _oyasumi_ , hahhhh….anak itu lama-kelamaan sifatnya itu akan menjadi masalah nantinya. Baiklah, ayo kita tidur juga Kushi- _chan_ "ajak Minato dengan tersenyum aneh, membuat Kushina yang melihatnya hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Uhm, fapi tidak ada 'jatah' malam ini Minato"ucapnya sambil berjalan mendahului Minato yang sedang berdiri mematung dengan ekspresi bodoh terpasanf diwajahnya.

"TIDAKKK!"Teriak Minato OOC.

"Berisik!"teriak Naruto dari lantai dua karena mendengat teriakan Minato yang OOC dari ruang tamu.

.

.

fict inspired by author's life story

Title :

現実 / _Genjittsu_

Genre :

Slice of life, hurt/comfort, family, romance, school

Warning :

OOC, Typo(s), miss-Typo, alur berantakan, bahasa ngaco, dll.

Summary:

Hidup yang ideal adalah keinginan setiap manusia, tapi bagaimana bila salah satu dari mereka menyerah dan memilih hidup dengan apa yang mereka punya saat ini? Dan inilah kisah seoarang pemuda yang ingin hidup normal, tidak seperti remaja lainnya…

Rate:

T

Disclaimer :

Chara anime Naruto dan Hs dxd yang berada di-fict ini tidak milik saya, saya hanya meminjam dari pencipta aslinya tanpa mengambil biaya apapun

.

.

Chapter 1 : Perlahan-lahan

.

.

00.45 am

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu dini hari, tapi hal tersebut tidak membuat pemuda bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu mengantuk. Padahal normalnya, jam segitu masih jam istirahat setiap orang. Tapi apa daya, matanya tidak bisa diajak kompromi dan membuat pemuda tersebut terjaga semalaman.

.

.

Naruto P.O.V on

.

Dasar mata sialan, kenapa tidak bisa menutup sih! Kalau begini terus, bisa-bisa besok aku mengantuk ketika jam pelajaran. Hahh….ini pasti gara-gara aku minum kopi ketika istirahat kerja part-time tadi, mungkin dengan segelas susu bisa membantuku untuk tidur. Tapi sudah jam segini dan aku sedang malas turun kebawah, daripada aku membuang-buang waktu tidak jelas lebih baik aku mengecek jadwal pelajaran besok.

.

Naruto P.O.V end

.

Naruto pun berjalan menuju meja beajarnya dan melihat jadwal pelajaran besok karena saat ini ia tidak bisa tidur dan lebih memilih mengecek apa ada tugas yang belu ia kerjakan. 'Besok ada jam Azazel- _sensei_ ,Kurenai- _sensei_ , dan Shizune- _sensei_ dan kalau tidak salah kemarin Azazel- _sensei_ menyuruh kami merangkum bab tentang 'Anatomi tubuh manusia'. Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana guru mesum seperti dia bisa menjadi pengajar di akademi Kuoh'batin Naruto heran, karena benar kalau guru Biologi mereka yaitu Azazel memiliki sifat mesum tingkat akut.

Bahkan Azazel pernah bercanda tentang hal-hal mesum dengan muridnya dan sifat mesumnya itu sampai dicontoh muridnya yang bernama Hyoudo Issei. Bila Azazel bercanda dan berbicara tentang hal berbau mesum, beda dengan pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Issei bahkan tidak malu mengucapkan hal-hal vulgar dan menyatakan dirinya penyuka _oppai_ , kenapa kita harus membicarakan hal-hal jorok seperti ini? Lebih baik kita melihat tokoh utama kita yang sedang merangkum bab yang berisi 'Anatomi tubuh manusia' yang berjumlah 10 halaman .

"Hahh….. _ganbatte_ Namikaze Naruto, kau pasti bisa melewati semua ini"ucap Naruto OOC untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri, karena jujur saat ini bahunya saat ini sedikit terasa kaku karena terlalu banyak membawa nampan yang berisi pesanan dari pelanggannya di café tempatnya bekerja.

.

Skip time

.

"Huahhh~~akhirnya selesai juga, dengan ini tidak ada tugas lagi yang harus kukerjakan sekarang. Ugh~ terlalu lama duduk membuatku ingin buang air"ucap Naruto lalu bangkit dari duduknya, sekitar 40 menit ia duduk untuk mengerjakan tugasnya dan hal itu sedikit membuat dirinya menahan hasrat untuk buang air kecil.

Kriett~~

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan segera turun kelantai bawah karena kamar mandi dirumanya hanya ada 2, yang satu berada dilantai bawah dekat tangga dan satunya berada dikamar kedua orang tua-nya. Karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 01.25 am, jadi keadaan lantai satu gelap gulita dan hanya menyisakan lampu ruang tamu yang menggunakan lampu kecil yang mirip lampu tidur.

'Cukup gelap ternyata, tapi aku tidak pernah takut dengan yang beginian. Tentunya bila aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku secara langsung'batin Naruto santai karena memang dirinya tidak percaya dengan makhluk yang bernama hantu dan sejenisnya. Tidak seperti adiknya yang kedua yaitu Naruko, ia sangat taku dengan hal-hal yang berbau makhluk halus. Berbanding terbalik dengan adik bungsunya Menma, adik bungsunya itu sangat berani dengan apapun. Normalnya memang seorang gadis takut dengan hal berbau mistus sedangkan laki-laki tidak, tapi kenapa rasanya aneh ya? Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas lagi…

.

Skip time

.

'Hah…rasanya lega sekali, mungkin segelas susu bisa membuatku sedikit santai'batinnya sambil berjalan menuju kulkas dan menuangkan sebotol susu kedalam gelas yang ia bawa dan meminumnya diruang makan. Sambil meminum susunya, Naruto menatap langit-langit ruang makan. Ia memikirkan tentang perkataan dari Neji kemarin, apakah memang tidak memerlukan teman untuk 2 tahun kedepan?

"Mungkin yang dikatakan Hyuuga- _san_ kemarin ada benarnya, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi tidak mungkin aku bisa berteman dengan mereka bila sikap mereka seperti itu"ucap Naruto sambil menimang-nimang perkataan Neji, tiba-tiba dirinya terserang kantuk amat sangat. Sepertinya susu yang ia minum tadi mulai bekerja.

"Hoamzz….aku ingin ti-tidur"tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung tertidur dengan bertumpu kedua tangannya.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

" _Nii-chan_ bangun, kenapa tidur disini"ucap seorang pemuda bersurai oranye kepada kakaknya yang tertidur dimeja makan dengan bantalan lengannya sendiri.

"Ugh…..jam berapa sekarang, Menma?"tanya Naruto sambil mengumpulkan kesadarannya, jujur saat ini kepalanya sedikit pusing karena ia hanya tidur kurang lebih 5 jam saja.

"Sekarang masih jam 06.22 menit dan kenapa _Nii-chan_ tidur disini? Bukannya dikamar?"tanya Menma dengan penasaran, karena tidak biasanya kakak pertamanya itu sampai ketiduran diruang yang bukan kamarnya.

"Ahh…ceritnya sedikit panjang, jadi lain kali saja kuberitau ok. _Nii-chan_ mau mau kekamar dulu mengambil handuk untuk mandi dan bangunkan yang lain"ucap Naruto kepada Menma yang langsung dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Menma dan pergi kekamar kakaknya dan kedua orang tua-nya.

.

Naruto P.O.V on

.

Ahh…aku sampai ketiduran diruang makan seperti itu, sungguh memalukan sekali. Sudahlah, lebih baik aku siapkan dulu seragamku lalu mandi, semoga Menma tidak terlalu banyak omong dan memberitahu _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_. Sebenarnya aku tidak membenci Menma ataupun Naruko, hanya saja bila sikap manja mereka keluar itu membuatku sedikit muak. Mereka seperti mencari perhatian pada _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ , apalagi bila Menma sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata manisnya...ugh ingin sekali aku memukul mulutnya itu.

Tunggu dulu, seragam sudah siap, sabuk sudah siap, jadwal pelajaran dan tas sudah siap. Baiklah, semuanya sudah siap berarti aku siap pergi mandi.

Kriett

Ahh…semoga hari ini tidak ada hal yang merepotkan terjadi disekolah, dan semoga Senju- _san_ tidak menggangguku lagi seperti kemarin. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, aku baru ingat kalau hari ini ada update Anime yang kutonton minggu lalu dan ahh! Aku baru ingat kalau ada novel yang ingin kubeli hari ini. Nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan mampir ke toko buku dulu. Ahh, sungguh hidup yang bahagia…

"Are Naru- _nii_ , tumben jam segini masih ada dirumah?"ahh…suara dan kalimat pedas nan menusuk ini pasti Naruko.

.

Naruto P.O.V end

.

"Are Naru- _nii_ , tumben jam segini masih ada dirumah?"ketika asik dengan bayangannya hari ini, tiba-tiba terdengar suara feminim dari belakangnya. Ketika ia berbalik, matanya menangkap seorang gadis bersurai pirang tergerai dengan iris vioet menatapnya dengan datar. Gadis tersebut adalah adiknya Namikaze Naruko, anak kedua sekaligus kakak Menma. Kalau dilihat darimanapun, Naruko dan Menma tidak memiliki kemiripan sama sekali dengan Menma, hanya saja mereka berdua lahir diwaktu yang sama hanya saja lebih cepat Naruko 5 menit dari Naruko memiliki kemiripan yang seperti Naruto, contohnya adalah rambut pirangnya. Intinya Naruko adalah adalah bentuk dari Naruto dalam versi perempuan, hanya saja ia tidak memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk kumis kucing seperti Naruto.

Twitch

"Soalnya hari ini bukan giliran piketku, dan juga kenapa kamu melihatku seperti itu Naruko? Apa aku berbuat salah kepadamu?"tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi menahan rasa jengkelnya karena tatapan Naruko semakin datar dari tadi.

"Tidak kok, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja Naru- _nii_ "ucap Naruko asal sambil berjalan melewati Naruto yang berdiri samba menahan perasaan jengkelnya.

'Haahh…ada-ada saja, sungguh aku tidak pandai bila harus berurusan dengan gadis. Tapi tunggu dulu, bukannya tadi ia baru bangun tidur? Kalau iya kenapa baju tidur dan rambutnya rapi sekali, apa kalau gadis tidur bangunnya selalu rapi? Kenapa aku memikirkan hal yang tidak penting? Lebih baik aku mandi'batin Naruto nista, lalu ia segera turun kebawah dan pergi kekamar mandi.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Pagi yang indah bagi semua orang dan saat ini terlihat anggota keluarga Namikaze sedang melakukan sarapan pagi bersama, terlihat mereka sudah siap dengan seragam masing-masing. Naruto,Naruko,dan Menma sudah siap memakai seragam sekolah akademi Kuoh dan Minato sudah siap dengan seragam kantornya. Yap, Naruko dan Menma juga sekolah di Kuoh akademi dan masih duduk dibangku kelas satu.

"Naruto, tadi malam kau ketiduran disini ya?"tanya Minato membuka percakapan, sedangkan Naruto hampir saja tersedak karena pertanyaan Minato yang tiba-tiba barusan.

'Pasti Menma, dasar anak manja'

"Uhm, begitulah"balasnya asal sambil memasukkan sesendok kare kemulutnya, sedangkan Minato yang dapat jawaban , dan membuat jengkel pun menaikkan alis tanda bingung.

"Bagaimana kamu bisa ketiduran disini Naruto, bukannya tadi malam kamu sudah pergi kekamar untuk tidur?"ganti Kushina yang bertanya, sedangkan Naruto menghela nafas kasar karena yang bertanya bertambah satu orang lagi.

"Hahh….setelah berbicara dengan kalian, aku pergi kekamar dan dikamar aku tidak bisa tidur. Lalu aku mengerjakan tugas sampai jam satu, setelah selesai aku kebawah untuk buang air. Setelah itu aku minum susu yang dikulkas dan ketiduran disini, puas kau Menma"ucap Naruto jengkel karena ulah adik bungsunya.

"Uhm, _Nii-chan_ "dengan tanpa rasa bersalah Menma membalas ucapan kakaknya dengan tersenyum. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat senyuman Menma yang seolah mengejek dirinya pun memakan sarapan pagi-nya dengan cepat, karena pasti setelah ini akan muncul rentetan pertanyaan lain yang membuatnya repot.

Sreekk

"Baiklah aku selesai, aku berangkat duluan"ucap Naruto sambil berdiri merapilan piring bekasnya makan untuk ditaruh di tempat cuci piring, semua pandagan tertuju padanya seakan berkata 'Kenapa terburu-buru' kurang lebih seperti itu. Narutp yang ditatap seperti itu pun balik bertanya.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu? Apa ada yang aneh"tanya-nya ketus karena mood-nya pagi ini sedang tidak bagus dan itu dikarenakan ulah adiknya.

" _Ie_ , hanya saja kenapa _Nii-chan_ selalu berangkat pagi-pagi terus. Padahal menurutku kita bisa berangkat bersama dengan _Tou-san_ naik mobil"ucap Menma polos dengan wajah dibuat seperti bayi ingin menangis, membuat Naruto semakin ingin mmukul wajahnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Menma itu ada benarnya _Naru-nii_ , biasaya kita berangkat ke sekolah bersama-sama? Tapi entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini _Naru-nii_ suka berangkat sendiri terus"ganti Naruko yang menimpali, Minato dan Kushina yang melihat kedua anaknya yang seperti itu pun menatap Naruto menuntut jawaban.

'Dasar, ingin rasanya aku hidup sendiri tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Tidak Naruko,Menma, _Tou-san_ , _Kaa-san_ , semuanya selalu mengganggu kehidupanku. Bahkan hal sepele seperti ini saja harus dipermasalahkan, lebih baik aku mengalah saja daripada masalah semakin runyam'batinnya mengeluh, Naruto selama ini hanya ingin hidup damai tanpa ada yang mengganggu-nya tapi ssetiap jari pasti ada yang mengusik ketenangannya. Entah keluarga-nya, entah itu remaja sekelasnya, semua mengusik kehidupan tenang-nya. Memang masalah tidak pernah pergi dari kehidupannya, setiap ia menghindari satu masalah, pasti ada masalah baru yang siap memghadangnya. Dan entah kenapa itu selalu terjadi berulang-ulang.

"Hahh…..bila kalian memang ingin berangkat bersama denganku, akan kutunggu diluar. Karena aku ingin berangkat sambil jalan kaki, bila tidak mau yasudah akan kutinggal"setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Naruto memakai sepatunya dan pergi keluar.

" _Ittekimasu_ "

Kriett

Sedangkan Naruko dan Menma yang melihat kakaknya sudah siap dan menunggu mereka diluar pun mempercepat sarapannya. Minato dan Kushina yang melihat tingkah anak mereka hanya geleng-geleng kepala, sungguh keluarga yang bahagia….menurut mereka.

"Oh iya Naruko, bawa juga _bento_ yang sudah _Kaa_ - _san_ siapkan untuk kalian bertiga dan juga bawa milik kakakmu juga"ucap Kushina sambil memberikan tiga _bento_ pada Naruko.

"Uhm"

.

.

Naruto P. O. V on

Sungguh merepotkan, apa memang seperti ini takdir anak pertama? Sungguh lucu, kenapa aku harus melalui hal seperti ini _Kami-sama_? Kalau diingat-ingat lagi, dulu aku memang dekat dengak Naruko dan Menma. Kami selalu bermain bersama, pergi kluar bersama dan melakukan hal lain bersama. Jadilah kami Namikaze bersaudara yang kompak, bila salah satu dari kami menginginkan sesuatu pasti yang lainnya juga sama. Sungguh lucu bila harus mengingat masa kecil ksmi bertiga, tapi semua berubah ketika hal 'itu' terjadi.

.

Flashback on

.

" _Nii-chan, ayo bermain bersama di taman yuk!"ajak sekaligus teriak seorang bocah berumur 5 tahun kepada kakaknya. Terlihat dirinya sedang menyeret bocah bersurai pirang yang terlihat lebih tua setahun darinya dengan bocah peempuan dibelakang bocah tersebut untuk membantu adiknya. Sedangkan yang ditarik dan didorong kedua bocah tadi yang merupakan adiknya pun tersenyum lima jari._

" _Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa, ayo!"ucap bocab pirang tersebut sambil berlari mendahului kedua adiknya yang masih berdiri ditempat._

 _Tap tap tap tap_

" _Yang datangnya laling akhir akan dapat hukuman dari yang menang loh!"teriaknya sambil berlari, menghidaukan tatapan terkejut kedua adiknya yang merasa dicurangi oleh kakaknya._

" _Nii-chan/Naru-nii curang"teriak mereka berdua lalu ikut mengejar mengejar kakaknya, dari dalam rumah terdengar suara wanita yang berteriak memperingati mereka bertiga._

" _Naruto, Naruko, Menma jangan lari-larian dan Naruto jaga adik-adikmu"teriak wanita yang tidak lain adalah ibu mereka, yang diperingati pun hanya tertawa sambil berlari dan menghiraukan perkataan ibu mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _Beberapa menit ketiga bocah tadi berlari, mereka hampir sampai di taman hanya tinggal menyeberang jalan dan sampai. Terlihat bocah pirang masih berlari dan berada diirutan paling depan, seangkan dibelakangnya terlihat dua orang bocah berbesa gender sedang mengejarnya._

" _Nii-chan matte! Aku lelah"teriak salah satu bocah yang mengejar dan benar saja, keringat sudah membanjiri wajahnya bukti bahwa ia benar-benar kelelahan. Sedangkan bocah disampingnya masih terlihat biasa saja, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan. Malah kecepatan berlarinya semakin bertambah._

" _Menma, kalau kau kalah kalah kau akan kami berdua hukum loh"teriak bocah paling depan mengejek adiknya dan yang diejek pun semain menambah kecepatannya._

" _Menma tidak akan kalah!"balas bocah bernama Menma kepada kakaknya, ia memaksakan semua tenaganya dan tanpa diduga ia dapat melewati bocah disampingnya. Namun ia lengah, ketika ia menyebrang jalan ia tidak menoleh dan langsung menyebrang tanpa tau bahwa ada truk yang melaju kencang akan menabraknya._

" _Naru-nii!"bocah peempuan yag paling belakang pin berteriak untuk memanggil kakaknya dan usahanya berhasil, Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Ketika menoleh, ia melihat Menma akan tertabram pun berbalik dan berlari untuk menyelamatkan adiknya._

" _Menma AWASS!"teriaknya memperingati dan yang diperingati pun berhenti dan melihat sekelilingnya, matanya membulat ketika melibat sebuah truk melaju kencang kearahnya._

 _Tiin….Tiin….Ckitt_

 _Namun keajaiban terjadi, truk yang ingin menabtak Menma dapat berhenti tepat waktu, Menma yang melihat itu pun jatuh terduduk karena ketakutan dan Naruto dan Naruko yang melihat itu pun bernafas lega._

" _Oi gaki! Jangan berlari-lari dijalan, kalau tadi aku tidak dapat berhenti tepat waktu entah apa yang terjadi padanya"ucap supir teswbut marah dan Naruto langsung bersijud minta maaf._

 _Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto dimarahi oleh kedua orang tua-nya dan untuk Menma ia mengalami trauma dan takut keluar selama seminggu. Hubungan Naruto dan kedua adiknya pun merenggang, ia selalu menghindar bila bertemu Menma karena ia merasa bersalah. Hubungannya dan ayahnya juga jadi seperti kucing dan anjing, mereka tidak pernah akur sama lain._

.

Flashback off

.

Mungkin bila kejadian itu tidak terjadi, hubunganku dan adik-adikku tidak akan jadi seperti ini. Ahh….tidak perlu menyalahkan masa lalu, karena hal tersebut sia-sia dan tidak berdampak apapun dimasa depan.

Kriieett

.

Naruto P. O. V end

.

Krieett

"Sudah siap? Ayo pergi"ucap Naruto kepada kedua adiknya yang badu keluar rumah, namun sebelum berjalan ucapan Naruko menghentikan langkahnya.

"Naru-nii, ini _bento_ milikmu. _Kaa-san_ suda menyiapkannya"ucapnya sambil memberikan sebuah _bento_ yang dibungkus kain bergambar pemandangan. Naruto yang melihatnya pun sweatdrop karena melihat gambar bungkus _bento_ miliknya.

'Apa _Kaa-san_ tidak tau kalau aku sudah besar ya'batinnya nista, ia pun mengambilnya dan masukkan kedalam tasnya.

"Baiklah, ayo berangkat"ucapnya sambil berjalan didepan.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

"Naruko- _chan_!"

Ketika mereka berjalan, mereka mendengar suara pemuda sedang memanggil Naruko dari belakang. Mereka pun berhenti untuk melihat orang tersebut dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam memiliki tato segitiga dipipinya. Terlihat pemuda tersebut berlari untuk mengejar mereka, Naruto yang tau siapa pemuda tersebut pun berekspresi masam.

'Bocah ini lagi'batinnya mengeluh ketika jarak pemuda tersebut sudah dekat dengan mereka. Pemuda tersebut pun berhenti dari larinya ketika sudah didepan rombongan Namikaze bersaudara.

Tap tap tap

"Hah hah hah….. _ohayou_ Naruko- _chan,_ Menma, dan _Onii-san_ "ucapnya sambil menunduk karena terengah-engah setelah berlari.

" _Ohayou_ Kiba/Kiba- _kun_ "ucap Naruko dan Menma bersamaan, sedangkan Naruto memasang pose berpikir.

"Oh, _Inu-gaki_ "ucapnya membuat pemuda yang bernama Kiba itu terjengkang kebelakang karena panggilan dari Naruto.

"Namaku Kiba, Inazuka Kiba _Onii-san_ ingat itu"ucapnya sambil mencak-mencak tidak trima sesangkan Naruto hanya menguap mendengar seruan protes dari Kiba.

"Hoamzz… _wakatta-wakatta, inu"_

Kiba yang mendengarnya pun hanya pasrah menerima cobaan, oh iya Kiba adalah teman Naruko dan Menma di Kuoh akademi. Ia sekelas dengan Menma dikelas 1A sedangkan Naruko berada dikelas 1B, walaupun begitu mereka bertiga berteman akrab karena Kiba sering main kerumah untuk bertemu dengan Menma dan pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Naruto. Walaupun Naruti sering melupakan namanya sih…..tapi paling tidak bagi Kiba ia sudah dapat mengenal seluruh anggota keluarga Namikaze.

Saat ini posisi berjalan mereka adalah Naruto didepan, sedangkan sisanya dibelakang. Naroto pun hanya acuh dan tidak berniat nimbrung ataupun mengikuti pembicaraan adiknya dan temannya, hanya saja ia terganggu. Ia berharap, bila saja hidupnya diberi kedamaian oleh _Kami-sama_ mungkin ia akan sangat beesyukur dan tidak akan meminta yang lain. Sayangnya itu adalah harapan belaka, sebuah harapan kosong yang tidak ada makna penting bagi manusia yang lain.

Bila saja ada sesuatu benda atau sesuatu yang dapat mengabulkan permintaan, ia pasti orang pertama yang akan mencari dan mendapatkannya. Walaupun harus menjual jiwa-nya kepada iblis sekalipun, ia akan melakukannya. Hanya saja benda tersebut tidak mungkin dan tidak akan ada karena tentunya hal tersebut mustahil, bila ada pun pasti akan menjadi gempar dan mengakibatkan masalah dimana-mana karena setiap orang ingin memiliknya.

Karena terlalu fokus dengan pemikirannya, Naruto tidak sadar bila ada seorang gadis sedang berdiri didepannya dan hasilnya….

Brukk….dug

Terdengar suara tubuh terjatuh disana dan mengakibatkan mereka semua berhenti berjalan, sesangkan Naruto yang menjadi pelaku penabrakan pun langsung mengulurkan tangannya intuk membatu gadis tersebut berdiri.

"Ahh _gomen_ , aku melamun hingga menabrakmu. _Daijobuka_?"tanya Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" _Da-daijobu desu_ , aku juga salah karena berdiri sembarangan dija-are Namikaze- _kun_?"

Naruto yang dipanggil seperti itu pun sadar siapa gadis yang ia tabrak barusan, surai putih agak pirang, dan manik lavender. Gadis tersebut adalah Senju Shion, teman sekelas-ahh remaja sekelasnya…

" _Hai'"_ Naruko dan Menma pun menyahut karena marga mereka juga sama.

"Are?"

.

.

.

"Oh, jadi kalian berdua adalah asik Namikaze- _kun_? Pantas saja salah satu dari kalian mirip dengannya, etoo.."

"Namikaze Naruko _desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ "ucap Naruko memperkenalkan diri, sedangkan Shion mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil menatap Naruko dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kalau aku Namikaze Menma, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu Senpai_ "ganti Menma memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum, Shion yang melihatnya pun ikut tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu apa kalian boleh kupanggil Naru- _chan_ ,Menma- _chan_?"ucap Shion dengan tersenyum sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar panggilan adik bungsunya itu pun sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat.

"Pft..pft…"

Dan akhirnya mereka berlima pun berangkat bersama, Naruto yang melihat rombongannya semakin banyak pun mengjela nafas kasar.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalian berdua ini sepasang kekasih?"tanya Kiba membuka percakapan, sesangkan yang lain terdiam. Banyak ekspresi terlihat disana, dari Menma yang terkejut, Naruko yang memerah, Shion yang sama-sama memerah dengan asap keluar dari kepalanya, sedangkan Naruto berekspresi datar sedatar triplek. Tentu saja peetanyaan tersebut membuat atmosfir disana menjadi tegang karena ucapan Kiba tadi, namun hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama karena…..

" _Omae baka nanoka?"_ ucap Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Aku tidak mungkin memiliki kekasih dan aku tidak tertarik untuk memilikinya, dan lagipula apa yang mendasari pertanyaanmu itu _Inu-gaki?_ "tanya Naruto dengan dingin, Kiba yang ditanya pun gelagapan dan berkeringat dingin. Ia tidak menyangka kalau jadinya akan seperti ini.

Kekasih, adalah kata yang mengartikan sebuah pasangan yang saling mencintai. Hal tersebut diikuti dengan hal-hal yang berbau romansa dan hubungan seperti itu biasa terjadi dalam film dan novel peecintaan. Setiap orang pasti ingin memiliki seorang kekaaih/dicintai karena hal tersebut dapat menambah semangat hidup seseorang untuk menjalani rutinitasnya. Yah, itulah definisi dari kata 'kekasih' bagiku dan entah dengan orang lain.

Namun yang pasti, Naruto tidak pernah tertarik memiliki hubungan seperti itu, karena baginya hanya membuang-buang waktu. Ia pernah melihat hal seperti itu dibeberapa anime yang pernah ia tonton dan baginya "Sungguh tidak penting". Biasanya sepasang kekasih harus melakukan hal-hal yang berbau percintaan, seperti pergi kencan di akhir pekan,bertukar barang yang sama/pasangan,dan masih banyak yang lain. Dan Naruto bukanlah orang yang bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, ia adalah tipe pemuda bebas dan melakukan hal yang ia sukai teelebih dahulu

Bila ia harus disuruh memilih antara 'memiliki seorang kekasih' atau 'mendapat tiket pembukaan event _komiket_ musim dingin', ia pasti akan memilih pilihan yang kedua karena menurutnya itu yang paling penting. Ia lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu akhir pekannya dikamar untuk meonton Anime dan belajar, daripada pergi berkencan.

"A-ah….eto….anu….ah _shimatta'_ , ternyata sudah jam segini. Lebih baik aku duluan saja, sampai ketemu lagi Menma,Naruko- _chan_. _Jaa ne_ "Kiba langsung berlari kabur dan meninggalkan rombongan Namikaze bersaudara dan Senju. Naruto yang melihatnya pun mendecih dan melanjutkan jalannya.

"Tch, ayo kita juga harus bergegas bila tidak terlambat"ucapnya sambil berjalan didepan, namun ia tidak sadar bahwa seorang gadis disana menatap punggungnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

'Namikaze- _kun_ '

.

.

Skip time

Mereka berempat pun akhirnya sampai setelah berjalan selama 10 menit, terlihat gerbang akademi sudah ramai siswa berjalan masuk. Naruto dan yang lainnya pun juga masuk. Dengan santai ia berjalan diikuti Naruko,Menma, dan Shion dibelakangnya, sedari tadi memang Shion selalu mengobrol dengan Menma dan Naruko. Sedangkan Naruto didepan menghiraukan 3 orang dibwlaknhnya.

"Baiklah, sampai sini saja. Aku mau pergi kekelas"ucap Naruto lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan asuknya dan Shion didepan loker sepatu. Shion pun hanya tersenyum kecewa melihat sikap Naruto yang acuh dan ekspresinya tertangkap jelas oleh Menma. Menma pun tersenyum dan memegang pundak Shion untuk menarik perhatian gadis Senju tersebut.

" _Arigatou_ _senpai_ mau menjadi teman dari _Nii-chan_ , kuharap _senpai_ mau beeteman dengannya untuk kedepannya"ucap Menma dengan tersenyum kepada Shion lalu beranjak dari sana untuk kekelasnya. Sedangkan Naruko hanya diam saja dan tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun dan memilih pergi kekelasnya. Shion yang melihat sifat Namikaze bersaudara yang berbeda-beda pun menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

' _Ganbatte_ Shion'

.

.

Time skip dan change scene

.

.

Saat ini Naruto sudah dikelasnya yang sedang ramai karena sebuah berita burung yang tersebar dikelasnya dan berita itu adalah akan adanya murid pindahan baru dari luar negeri kekelas 2C. Ia menyadari itu ketika ia akan duduk ditempat duduknya, secara tidak sengaja ia melihat meja baru dibelakang tempat duduknya. Walaupun begitu ia tidak memperdulikannya, mau ada murid pindahan baru yang pasti baginya kelas ini hanya bertambah datu lagi orang bodoh dikelasnya.

Skip time

Teng tong teng tong

Srekk~

Terdengar pintu terbuka dan menampakkan pria paruh baya bersurai hitam dan sedikit warna kuning untuk rambut bagian depannya, ialah Azazel.

"Baiklah anak-anak, hari ini kita memiliki teman baru. Silahkan masuk"setelah Azazel mengatakan perkataannya tersebut, masuklah seorang gadis bersurai crimson dan manik blue-green yang membuat semua pemuda dikelas tersebut terpesona, minus Naruto. Gadis yetswbut yersenyum manis dan berdiri didepan kelas untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu"ucap Azazel mengintrupsi.

" _Hai', hajimemashite boku no namae wa_ Rias Gremory _desu_ _yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna-san_ "ucap gadis tersebut yang bernama Rias Gremory, setelah perkenalan tadi terlihat berbagai ekspresi tetpasang disana dan tidak mungkin ane jelasin satu-persatu.

"Baiklah Gremory- _san_ , silahkan duduk dibelakang Naruto. Naruto angkat tanganmu"tanpa menunggu sang pemilik nama mengangkat tangannya dan langsung Rias berjalan ketempat duduknya.

"Baiklah, buka buku catayan kalian dan perlihatkan tugas yang kusuruh kemarin. Untuk Naruto bisa tolong berbagi buku dengan Gremory- _san_ "

" _Hai'"_

Kegiatan belajar pun dimulai dan banyak murid laki-laki yang memandang iri kepada Naruto karena beruntung bisa berbagi buku dengan gadis secantik Rias Gremory. Naruto yang dipandangi pun hanya menatap papan tulis dan mengjiraukan tayapan iri dari murid lain, sedangkan disampingnya Rias diam-diam melirik Naruto. Dan secara bersamaan ada seorang gadis lagi yang juga menatap Naruto dari kejauhan.

.

.

Skip time

.

Teng tong teng tong

"Baiklah anak-anak, _Sensei_ akan memberi kalian tugas secara kelompok untuk mengobservasi bagian tubuh manusia. Silahkan pilih anggota kalian masing-masing dan maksimal anggota berisi 4 orang"ucap Azazel yang membuat murid laki-laki bersemangat karena mereka diperbolehkan memilih sendiri anggotanya, sedangkan Naruto yang tau akan situasinya pun diam saja dan sukses membuat Rias yang berada disampingnya terheran-heran.

"Anoo…..apa ada yang aneh Naru- _kun_?"tanya Rias yang sukses membuat Naruto tersadar dari diamnya.

"A-ahh, tidak ada apa-apa kok Gremory- _san_ "ucapnya sedikit guhup karena gadis disampingnya ini memanggil nama depannya. 'Apa-apaan gadis ini, baru pertama kali bertemu sudah memanggil nama depanku. Tch….sudahlah dan aku akan mengerjakan tugas ini sendirian saja, lebih cepat daripada berkelompok tapi lama selesainya'batinnya.

"Anoo _Sensei_ , aku akan sekelompok dengan Namikaze- _kun_ "ucap seorang gadis yang tentu saja membuat Naruto membulat karena terkejut.

"Ah baiklah Senju- _san_ , apa ada lagi?"tanya Azazel sambil melihat muridnya yang lain dan tuntu saja tidak menggubris ucapnnya karena tidak ada yang mau berkelompok dengan Naruto.

"Aku juga _Sensei_ "tanpa diduga ketua kelas 2C yaitu Hyuuga Neji mengajukan diri untuk satu kelompok dengan Naruto.

"Baiklah, apa ada satu lagi?"tanya Azazel lagi dan murid yang lain hanya saling memandang satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba waktu duruagan tersebut terasa berhenti ketika sebuah tangan terangkat, yang berarti dirinya mau menjadi anggota terakhir kelompok Naruto. Dan yang paling membuat mereka terkejut adalah, orang yang mengangkat tanga tersebut adalah gadis yang baru pindah dikelas itu, yaitu Rias.

"Saya _Sensei_ "ucap Rias dengan tersenyum membuat siswa laki-laki disana mematung dengan mulut terbuka.

"APAA!"teriak seluruh murid laki-laki tidak terima, sedangkan Naruto pundung dipojokkan karena kehidupan damai-nya akan beeakhir.

"Apa-apaan ini"ucapnya.

.

.

Saat ini adalah jam istirahat dan terlihat tokoh utama kita sedang makan _bento_ yang disiapkan oleh ibunya tadi pagi, tetapi ada yang aneh disana. Yap, bila kalian melihat dengan teliti lagi terlihat tokoh utama kita sedang makan _bento_ -nya dengan meggerutu dan penyebabnya tidak lain adalah tiga orang yang sedang dusuk disampingnya sekarang ini.

"Kenapa kalian mengikutiku juga?"tanya Naruto dengan nada jengkel terdengar disana.

"Memangnya salah berkumpul dengan kelompokmu sendiri"ucap pemuda bermarga Hyuuga kepada Naruto yang maaih memakan _bento_ miliknya.

"Ma…ma…ma, tenanglah Namikaze- _kun_ "ganti ucap gadis bermarga Senju yang sedang memakan roti melon ditemani susu coklat.

"Itu benar Naru- _kun_ , kita kan sekelompok jadi lebih baik kita berkumpul bersama seperti ini"timpal gadis bersurai crimson yang sedang mengutak-atik handphone-nya. Shion yang mendengar panggilan Rias untuk Naruto tadi memandang Rias penuh curiga.

Naruto yang mendengar alasan tiga orang tersebut pun akhirnya menerima keadaan lalu handphone-nya, ia lalu membuka website yang biasa ia kunjungi untuk mendownload Anime. Ia lalu mengetik di layar smartphone-nya yaitu sebuah judul anime yang ia tunggu-tunggu uldate-nya dari minggu lalu.

"Yosh, tinggal menunggu notifikasi unduhannya saja. Hihihi….. _matte yo_ Hitomi- _chan_ , aku akan menjemputmu sebelum dirimu pergi"ucapnya OOC yang sukses membuat Neji,Shion, dan Rias swetdrop karena perubahan sifat Naruto yang tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kamu katakan tadi Naru- _kun_?"tanya Rias yang tidak meneeri dengan yang diucapkan Naruto barusan.

"Dirimu tidak akan mengerti Gremory _-san_ , sudahlah aku mau kembali kekelas dulu"ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan tiga orang tadi yang masih berada ditempatnya makan tadi. Shion yang melihat Naruto sudah pergi pun menanyakan sesuatu yang membuatnya penasaran.

"Ne Gremory- _san_ , apa kamu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Namikaze- _kun?_ Kenapa kamu memanggil Namikaze- _kun_ dengan nama depannya?" ucapan Shion tersebut membuat bibir Rias membentuk lengkungan tipis sedangkan Neji yang mendengar percakapan para gadia yang ada disana pun diam saja.

"Kamu penasaran Senju- _san_? Hihihi…aku akan menjawabnya bila waktunya tepat"

.

.

.

And cut

Gk banyak omong lagi ane, silakan beri kritik dan saran kalian terhadap fict milikku ini dan yang bertanya siapa pair nya Naruto itu masih rahasia. Jadi ikuti terus fict-ku ini, _Jaa ne…._

Unknownman 18 is dead


	3. Sesuatu hal yang dinamakan MEREPOTKAN

Zona pribadi, apa kalian pernah mendengar istilah itu? Yap, sebuah zona yang melarang seseorang ataupun orang yang kita kenal memasuki urusan pribadi kita. Walaupun itu anggota keluargamu sekalipun, tetap saja mereka tidak boleh dengan seenaknya masuk dan mancampuri urusan kita. Apalagi kita adalah laki-laki yang sudah menginjak remaja, itu sudah keterlaluan bukan!

Akan tetapi, apa yang kualami sekarang sudah melewati batas wajar, karena mereka bukanlah siapa-siapa. Orang tua bukan,saudara bukan,kakek buyutku apalagi, ya mereka adalah gadis-gadis yang tanpa sopan santun mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan gadis Senju yang sok akrab denganku dan gadis Gremory yang dengan sopannya memanggil nama depanmu ketika dirimu baru pertama kali bertemu dengan orang tersebut. Sudahlah, ini adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya kejadian ini akan terjadi.

"Namikaze- _kun_ /Naru- _kun,_ ayo kita coba kesana!"

"Oii! Apa yang kalian lakukan hah!?"

.

.

fict inspired by author's life story

Title :

現実 / _Genjitsu_

Genre :

Slice of life, hurt/comfort, family, romance, school

Warning :

OOC, Typo(s), miss-Typo, alur berantakan, bahasa ngaco, dll.

Summary:

Hidup yang ideal adalah keinginan setiap manusia, tapi bagaimana bila salah satu dari mereka menyerah dan memilih hidup dengan apa yang mereka punya saat ini? Dan inilah kisah seorang pemuda yang ingin hidup normal, tidak seperti remaja lainnya…

Rate:

T

Disclaimer :

Chara anime Naruto dan Hs dxd yang berada di-fict ini tidak milik saya, saya hanya meminjam dari pencipta aslinya tanpa mengambil biaya apapun

.

.

Chapter 2 : Sesuatu hal yang dinamakan MEREPOTKAN

.

.

Flashback on (beberapa menit setelah ditinggal Naruto)

.

'Hmm...aku harus berhati-hati dengan gadis yang bernama Rias Gremory itu, baru pertama kali bertemu tapi dia sudah memanggil Namikaze- _kun_ dengan nama depannya. Apalagi,apalagi-akhh...pokoknya aku tidak boleh kalah darinya!'gerutu Shion sambil memukul wastafel yang ada di toilet perempuan. Setelah beberapa menit yang lalu ditinggal oleh Naruto untuk kembali kekelas duluan, Shion sekarang berada di toilet perempuan untuk menyuci wajahnya yang bertujuan untuk mendinginkan otaknya. Saat ini Shion sedang dilanda galau dadakan, karena dikelasnya saat ini mencul saingan baru yang ingin mendekati pemuda Namikaze yang selama ini ia sukai itu. Alih-alih ia dapat mendekatinya, selama ia sekelas dengan Naruto ia sama sekali tidak pernah dapat mengobrol dengan Naruto sekali saja.

Yang kemarin saja hanyalah keberuntungan untuk dapat mengobrol dengan Naruto, bukan dirinya yang terlalu malu untuk berbicara dengan Naruto tapi memang Naruto-nya yang sangat sulit untuk didekati. Oh, kita kembali kepada Shion sekarang. Setelah selesai membasuh wajahnya, Shion langsung berjalan menuju kelasnya. Ketika ia melewati kantin, netra-nya tanpa sengaja melihat seorang pemuda bersurai orange sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Shion langsung berjalan menuju pemuda tersebut dan memanggilnya.

"Menma- _chan_ "yang dipanggil pun langsung menegang mendengar panggilan kesayangan dari Shion.

"Oi Menma, sepertinya ada yang memanggilmu tuh"ucap teman yang sedang berkumpul dengan Menma.

"Lagipula, apa itu 'Menma- _chan_ ' memangnya kau banci apa? Pft...pft"timpal pemuda yang satunya.

"Hahahaha"jadilah Menma menjadi barang bully-an teman-temannya saat itu juga. Menma yang merasa malu karena menjadi objek olok-olok-an pun langsung berjalan mendekati Shion diikuti Kiba dibelakangnya.

"Jadi, ada apa _senpai_ memanggilku dan juga tolong memanggilku dengan panggilan itu kumohon. Harga diriku sebagai seorang laki-laki serasa diinjak-injak _senpai_ "ucap Menma sambil menangis anime dan membuat Kiba yang berada dibelakangnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Bwahahahaha...tidak apa-apa Menma, justru panggilan itu sangat cocok untukmu"Menma yang semakin diejek oleh Kiba pun pundung dibawah meja sambil menulis kanji manusia dan memakannya, Shion yang melihat kejadian barusan pun terlihat memakai pose berpikir.

"Oh, _Inu-gaki_ _dayo ne_ "ucapnya dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa yang membuat Kiba langsung berlari sambil berteriak OOC.

"Huwaaa...sialan kau _Onii-san_ , akan kukutuk kau menjadi katak huwee"sedangkan teman-temannya yang melihat kelakuan pemuda penyuka anjing yang OOC tersebut hanya ber-facepalm berjama'ah.

"Jadi, ada apa _senpai_ memanggilku?"tanya Menma yang sudah pulih dari kejadian nista barusan, sedangkan Shion yang datanya to the point oleh Menma pun jadi gelagapan. Karena ia berniat mengorek informasi tentang Naruto dari adik bungsu-nya itu.

"Emm...ano...etto...apa Menma- _chan_ tahu hobi dan hal yang disukai oleh Namikaze- _kun_?"tanya-nya dengan wajah tersipu karena bertanya hal yang dapat membuatnya malu, sedangkan Menma yang mendengar pertanyaan Shipn barusan pun langsung mengukir senyum rubah diwajahnya dan sebuah ide terlintas dikepalanya.

"Emm... _Nii-chan_ ya? Kalau _Nii-chan_ aku tidak terlalu tau karena bila pagi ia selalu berangkat ke sekolah duluan sedangkan aku dan Naru- _nee_ berangkat dengan _Tou-san_ , lalu ketika pulang sekolah _Nii-chan_ tidak pernah langsung pulang karena ia mengambil kerja part-time hingga larut malam dan begitu seterusnya. Ma-ma pada akhirnya kami sekeluarga juga tidak pernah tau hal yang menyangkut tentang _Nii-chan_ , _gomen_ _senpai_ aku tidak bisa membantu lebih"ucap Menma dengan jelas sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal karena melihat ekspresi Shion yang kecewa.

" _S-souka_? Eh, Menma- _chan_ tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku seharusnya ynag meminta maaf adalah aku yang terlalu memaksa. _Gomen_ dan _arigatou_ atas masukannya, nanti akan kucoba usaha sendiri. _Matta ne_ Menma- _chan_ "ucap Shion hendak pergi ketika kata-kata Menma selanjutnya mmbuatnya berhenti sebentar.

"Mungkin kalau _senpai_ ingin tau hal yang disukai _Nii-chan_ , _senpai_ bisa pergi mengikutinya nanti ketika pulang sekolah dan juga jangan memanggilku dengan suffix - _chan_. Aku laki-laki tulen!"teriak Menma sedikit menggema karena kantin saat ini sudah mulai sepi dan untungnya hanya beberapa orang yang mendengar teriakan memalukan darinya barusan. Dan yang diajak bicara pun sudah pergi bak ditelan bumi yang membuat Menma swetdrop karena kecepatan menghilang _senpai-_ nya sangatlah cepat.

'Apa tadi dia mendengar ucapanku ya? 'Batinnya bingung.

Sedangkan di koridor yang menuju kelasnya, terlihat Shion sedang berjalan sambil merenungkan kata dari Menma barusan. "Mengikuti Namikaze- _kun_ , yang berarti aku menjadi stalker? Dan resiko bila ketahuan adalah dibenci oleh Namikaze- _kun_ atau yang lebih buruk aku akan dicap sebagai 'gadis penguntit yang aneh' dan bisa-bisa reputasiku di sekolah bisa hancur. Arghh...apa yang harus kulakukan?"ucap Shion yang sedang stres sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya.

"Tidak ada cara lain, selain menggunakan cara itu!"ucapnya dengan semangat berapi-api.

.

.

Change scene with Naruto

.

.

Sedangkan saat ini tokoh utama kita sedang asik membolak-balik buku catatannya guna mengecek apa ada yang ia lupakan. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, siswa laki-laki dikelasnya saat ini menatapnya penuh iri dan tidak terima karena masalah pembagian kelompok tadi. Tanpa aba-aba, seorang siswa berjalan kearahnya...

Tap tap tap

Brak

"Oi Namikaze!"bentak remaja tersebut sambil menggebrak meja yang ditempati Naruto dan hal tersebut sukses membuat sang pemilik meja terkaget karena shock therapy dadakan barusan.

"Hmm... _nani?_ "tanyanya dengan acuh, karena fokusnya masih pada buku catatannya. Apalagi alat tulisnya yang berhamburan gara-gara ulah pemuda yang menggebrak mejanya tadi, sedangkan pemuda yang menjadi tersangka penggebrakan tadi pun tersulut emosi karena dirinya diacuhkan oleh Naruto.

"Kalau ada yang berbicara denganmu itu lihat orang-nya, jangan malah asik sendiri!"

Srett

Tanpa diduga, pemuda tadi menarik kerah seragam milik Naruto dan tentunya membuat empu-nya terseret dan secara terpaksa pandangan mereka bertemu. Murid lain yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya diam menonton tanpa ada rasa ingin melerai ataupun melaporkan kejadian tersebut pada guru mereka. Murid laki-laki yang melihat hal tersebut pun ada yang tersenyum dan ada yang menatap bosan, karena menurut mereka hal tersebut hanya membuang-buang tenaga.

Sedangkan murid yang tersenyum adalah mereka yang memiliki rasa benci kepada Naruto. Sifat benci memang hal yang alami ada pada diri setiap manusia, hanya saja sifat tersebut tidak dapat dikontrol agar tidak keluar secara tiba-tiba. Dan sifat benci adalah akar dari seribu kemungkinan masalah yang terjadi setelah munculnya rasa benci. Namun, apakah sifat tersebut memang dapat mempengaruhi manusia dengan mudah? Jawabannya tergantung.

Yap tergantung, semua itu tergantung pada manusia itu sendiri. Bila ia mudah tersulut emosi dan pemikirannya dangkal, pastilah dia dengan mudah terpengaruh hal-hal negatif yang dipusatkan padanya. Dan bila tidak, emm...sebagai contoh adalah Naruto. Saat ini pemuda Namikaze tersebut hanya memandang tidak peduli pemuda yang sedang menarik kerah seragamnya.

Tatapan penuh kebosanan dan tatapan tidak memiliki semangat untuk meraih apapun, itulah yang saat ini terlihat didalam manik sapphire tersebut. Sedangkan pemuda yang menatapnya tetap tidak bergeming dan masih menatap penuh benci pada Naruto.

"Urusanmu apa hingga kau menggangguku seperti ini?"ganti nada dingin nan menusuk keluar dari mulut pemuda pirang tersebut, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya meneguk ludah kasar karena nada dingin dan tatapan datar sedang terarah padanya. Tapi karena tidak ingin dipecundangi, pemuda tersebut memberanikan dirinya melawan intimidasi dari Naruto.

"J-jangan senang karena kau bisa sekelompok dengan murid pindahan itu, orang payah sepertimu tidak pantas satu grup dengan Senju- _san_ dan Gremory- _san_ "ucap pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut pada Naruto tapi hanya dibalas ekspresi bosan nan tidak peduli oleh lawannya.

"Ho...kalau mau kau ambil saja gadis merah itu, aku bisa mengerjakan tugas sendiri. Tidak seperti kalian yang menyedihkan yang hanya bisa memanfaatkan orang lain. Dan juga..."

Naruto menjeda ucapannya dengan menatap lawan bicaranya semakin dingin dari tadi disertai hawa intimidasi yang kuat darinya mengabaikan tatapan benci murid lain karena ucapannya barusan.

" **Aku tidak pernah kenal denganmu, jadi jangan seenaknya menyentuhku!** "ucap Naruto dengan nada berat sambil melepaskan cengkaraman dari kerah bajunya. Sedangkan pemuda tadi terdiam karena ucapan Naruto barusan, pemuda tersebut tersentak dengan ucapan Naruto barusan yang berarti Naruto sama sekali tidak ingat maupun kenal dengan teman sekelasnya. Hal tersebut membuat yang lain juga menatap Naruto tidak percaya, mereka seakan tidak pernah saling mengenal dan memang tidak ingin mengenal satu sama lain.

Bagi Naruto semua orang yang berada dikelasnya hanyalah orang asing yang tidak ia kenal dan tidak ingin ia kenal, karena memang ia tidak ingin terikat dengan sebuah hubungan yang bernama 'pertemanan'. Karena baginya hubungan seperti itu hanyalah hubungan palsu yang terasa manis diawal dan meragukan diakhir. Maka dari itu Naruto tidak pernah bergaul apalagi berteman dengan seseorang, ia tidak percaya bahwa hubungan yang bernama 'pertemanan' dapat membuat pribadi seseorang menjadi lebih baik.

Yang ada hanyalah pengkhiantan yang akan didapat bila terlalu percaya pada seseorang, sebanyak-banyaknya ikatan yang manusia buat pada akhirnya mereka akan sendiri. Jadi tidak perlu melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti mencari sebuah teman ataupun kekasih, karena pada akhirnya kita semua akan sendiri dan lebih baik mengerjakan semuanya sendiri karena hal tersebut lebih efisien dan lebih cepat selesai.

Selama ini Naruto mempercayai itu dan menerapkannya, dan hasilnya ia lebih sedikit berinteraksi dan semua yang ia kerjakan cepat selesai tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Baik itu dari keluarganya maupun orang tidak jelas yang berada disekitarnya, dan inilah kehidupan yang ia inginkan tidak muluk-muluk. Tidak ada orang yang mengusik hobi dan kehidupannya, itu lebih dari cukup dan ia tidak meminta hal yang aneh-aneh lagi. Setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, pemuda tadi meninggalkan meja Naruto dengan perasaan kesal dan murid yang lain bubar dengan rasa benci kepada Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto cuek saja dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda gara-gara kejadian tadi.

'Dasar bodoh, hidup ini tidak pernah adil. Maka dari itu biasakanlah, hanya karena aku sekelompok dengan gadis baru itu dia ingin mengajakku berkelahi. Bila setiap orang memiliki pemikiran dangkal sepertinya, bisa-bisa rusak bumi ini'batin Naruto kesal sambil membaca buku catatannya.

Tidak lama kemudian masuklah Shion dan Rias yang tanpa sengaja bersamaan, mereka berdua saling bertatapan karena melihat suasana yang canggung entah karena apa. Tapi karena sudah memasuki jam pelajaran, mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju tempat duduk masing-masing tanpa perduli tatapan tidak suka yang mengarah lada Naruto.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Teng tong teng tong

"Baiklah anak-anak, kerjakan tugas yang _sensei_ berikan tadi dan sampai jumpa minggu depan"ucap guru sejarah yaitu Kurenai kepada murid 2C.

" _Hai' sensei!_ "ucap mereka serentak, serlah itu mereka pun berhamburan keluar kelas karena sudah jam pulang. Tidak terkecuali pemuda pirang yang saat ini sedang melihat layar smartphone milikknya, terlihat Naruto sangat serius menatap layar smartphone-nya. Entah apa yang ia lihat tapi raut wajah serius tidak luntur pada wajahnya, Shion yang melihat Naruto masih berada di bangkunya pun berjalan mendekatinya.

Tap tap tap

"A-anoo Na-namikaze- _kun_ "ucap Shion sedikit keras agar mendapat perhatian dari pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Hmm...masih ada waktu untuk ke toko buku setelah itu kerja part time-ah ada apa Senju- _san_?"tanya Naruto yang sedikit terkejut karena Shion yang sudah berada didepannya. Sedangkan yang ditanya pun gugup karena ditatap intens oleh Naruto.

"A-anu, apa setelah ini kamu sibuk? Kalau tidak aku ingin mengajak Namikaze- _kun_ jalan-jalan dulu, bagaimana?"tanya Shion sambil menunduk dengan tangannya yang meremas ujung rok-nya karena gugup. Saat ini hari dimana seorang Shion mengajak pemuda yang disukainya untuk jalan-jalan yang dalam artian 'kencan terselubung'.

Naruto yang mendengar ajakan dari Shion pun sedikit berpikir untuk menerima ataupun menolak ajakan gadis Senju tersebut. 'Hmm...kalau dilihat lagi, aku masih ada waktu beberapa menit untuk berjalan-jalan dan ke toko buku baru ketempat kerja. Tapi bila dengan Senju _-san_ , pasti merepotkan. Tapi tidak enak bila menolak ajakannya, hahhh...mungkin sekali ini saja lah'batin Naruto menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu aku ingin ke toko buku untuk membeli sesuatu"ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar dan Shion yang mendengarnya pun menatap punggung Naruto tidak percaya karena ajakannya diterima.

"Uhm-"tapi belum ucapannya selesai sebuah suara menginstrupsi membuat langkahnya dan Naruto terhenti.

"Are, _futari-san_ mau kemana? Kalau kudengar tadi, kalian akan jalan-jalan ya? Apa aku boleh ikut?"ucap sekaligus tanya seorang gadis bersurai crimson pada Naruto dan Shion. Sedangkan Shion yang mendengar suara gadis tersebut pun mengepalkan tangannya.

" _Gomen,_ tapi aku tadi hanya mengajak Namikaze- _kun_ saja. Jadi dirimu tidak boleh ikut Gremory _-san_ "ucap Shion sedikit dingin karena melihat saingannya sesang tersenyum aneh kepadanya. Senyum meremehkan yang tentunya membuat harga dirinya seperti diinjak-injak.

"Bukannya tidak boleh, tapi yang dikatakan Senju- _san_ tadi ada benarnya Gremory- _san. Gomennasai_ "ucap Naruto dengan sopan, walaupun itu hanya alibinya. Karena berjalan dengan Shion saja sudah pasti merepotkan. Apalagi ditambah gadis tanpa rasa malu, yaitu Rias ikut juga. Pasti sangat merepotkan.

"Naru- _kun hidoi desu,_ padahal aku kan juga ingin melihat-lihat kota ini"ganti Rias membalas ucapan Naruto dengan berpura-pura menangis, membuat Naruto sedikit tidak enak sedang Shion yang melihat akting Rias pun menatapnya tidak suka. Untung saat ini keadaan kelas sudah kosong, hanya menyisakan Naruto,Shion, dan Rias saja jadi tidak ada yang melihat percakapan mereka bertiga.

"Ahh...baiklah, hanya sekali ini saja dan juga tolong panggil aku dengan margaku Gremory- _san"_ Naruto pun mengalah dan membiarkan Rias ikut dan Shion yang mendengarnya pun terpaksa mengikuti keputusan Naruto walaupun ada sesikit rasa tidak suka dengan sikap Rias yang seenaknya saja.

"Hee~~ bukannya lebih enak bila kupanggil dengan nama depanmu Naru? Kamu juga tidak apa-apa memanggilku dengan nama depanku"ucap Rias dan hanya dibalas tatapan datar oleh Naruto.

" _Gomen_ , tapi kita tidak saling kenal. Maka dari itu aku ingin ada sikap saling menghormati diantara kita, jadi tolong mengertilah"ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar kelas, Shion yang melihat Naruto berjalan keluar pun juga mengikutinya. Sedangkan Rias yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan pun tersentak dan menundukkan kepalannya, ekspresinya saat ini jadi tidak terlihat karena tertutupi poni rambutnya.

"Tidak saling mengenal ya...mungkin kamu melupakannya Naru"

Tes

tanpa diketahui siapapun, setetes air mata jatuh dari manik blue-green dari gadis Gremory tersebut.

.

.

.

Flashback Off ama Naruto Pov on

.

.

.

Kupikir tadi yang Senju- _san_ maksud jalan-jalan adalah berjalan santai di taman yang tenang dan damai, bukan seperti ini.

"Namikaze- _kun_ /Naru- _kun,_ ayo kita coba kesana!"

Naruto Pov off

"Namikaze- _kun_ /Naru- _kun,_ ayo kita coba kesana!"Terlihat dua orang gadis sedang berjalan dengan semangatnya menuju stand penjual crepe yang ada dipusat perbelanjaan di Kuoh. Sedangkan pemuda yang berjalan dibelakang gadis-gadis tadi hanya mnghela nafas kasar.

"Oii! Apa yang kalian lakukan hah!?"ucapnya menahan rasa jengkel karena sikap dua gadis tersebut yang kekanak-kanakan dan seenaknya saja tanpa memikirkan dirinya.

Dengan terpaksa Naruto pun mengikuti dua gadis tersebut pergi, rata-rata mereka mendatangi stand makanan yang ada disana. Naruto pun sesekali melirik jam-nya karena setelah ini ia harus pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Setelah mendatangi semua stand makanan yang ada di pusat perbelanjaan tersebut, mereka bertiga pun beristirahat dibangku taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari pusat perbelanjaan tadi. Terlihat raut kelelahan tercetak jelas diwajah Naruto saat ini, bahkan tidak itu saja. Antara menahan amarah,kesal,dan sebagainya sedang bercampur aduk dalam dirinya.

"Hari ini menyenangkan sekali ya, Naru"ucap Rias dengan tersenyum dan mnggenggam erat tangan kiri Naruto, sedangkan Shion yang melihat tingkah Rias pun tidak mau kalah.

"Uhm, bila ada waktu senggang ayo jalan-jalan lagi Namikaze- _kun_?"ucap Shion yang balas menggenggam tangan kanan kanan Naruto.

Naruto yang menjadi korban sifat egois dua gadis tersebut pun merasa risih, menatap lurus kedepan dan melepaskan genggaman sepihak dua gadis tersebut sambil berkata dengan nada datar nan dingin.

"Tolong jangan salah paham dulu, ini terakhir kalinya aku menuruti kemauan egois kalian dan tidak ada kata lain kali. Dan untukmu Gremory- _san_ , tolong jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan yang terkesan kita sudah mengenal lama"ucap Naruto sambil berdiri berniat pergi dari sana.

"Tapi Naru! Apa kamu sama sekali tidak mengingatku?!"balas Rias agak keras sambil menarik ujung blazer seragam Naruto membuat empunya terhenti, tak sedikit pengunjung taman yang berhenti karena mendengar ucapan Rias barusan. Sedangkan Shion hanya diam karena ia juga penasaran tentang hubungan Naruto dan Rias. Semua orang yang berhenti pun menunggu jawaban dari Naruto,sedangkan pemuda pirang tersebut hanya diam sambil memutar otak. Apa ada sebuah kejadian yang pernah ia lewatkan.

'Percuma, aku tidak ingat pernah bertemu maupun kenal dengan gadis ini'batin Naruto menyerah, karena memang dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Rias. Atau mungkin gadis Gremory itu yang salah orang? entahlah.

" _Gomen_ , setelah kuingat-ingat memang aku tidak mengingatmu Gremory- _san_. Atau mungkin dirimu salah orang? Karena wajahku sangatlah pasaran dan untuk tugas dari Azazel- _sensei_ akan kukerjakan jadi kalian bertiga tidak perlu repot untuk memgerjakannya"ucap Naruto sambil berjalan menjauh menuju tempat kerjanya.

Deg

"Tapi Namika-"belum selesai Shion berbicara, ucapannya sudah disela oleh Naruto.

Deg

"Tolong mengertilah Senju- _san_ "balas Naruto dingin.

Rias Pov On

Apa hanya sampai disini saja? Setelah semua yang kulewati untuk mencarinya, apa sampai sini saja?. Senyumannya,tawanya, dan caranya untuk menghiburku masih teringat jelas dikepalaku, apa baginya hari-hari yang telah kami berdua lewati hanya mimpi belaka?. Tidak! Setelah bertemu dengannya tidak mungkin aku menyerah begitu saja. Ya, aku harus mengejarnya..

Tap tap tap

"Gremory- _san_ kau mau kemana?" suara ini, suara dari sainganku untuk mendapatkan orang yang berharga bagiku. Aku tidak akan kalah darinya!

"Pulang, aku lelah"sedikit membohonginya tidak apa-apa kan?

"Oh baiklah, sampai jumpa dikelas besok"

Akhirnya sainganku pergi, baiklah mari kita ikuti kemana perginya pemuda keras kepala itu.

Rias Pov Off

Setelah Shion pergi, Rias segera berjalan mengikuti jalan yang dilewati Naruto tadi, yap dia berniat mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi. Dan dengan semangat Rias berjalan sedikit cepat agar tidak ketinggalan jejak pemuda Namikaze tersebut, tanpa disadari dari jauh terlihat dua orang remaja sedang melihat interaksi mereka bertiga dari tadi.

" _Nii-chan,_ sejak kejadian ketika kita masih kecil dia jadi menutup diri dan tidak pernah mau bergaul dengan seseorang. Tapi aku merasa familiar dengan _senpai_ berambut merah tadi, bagaimana menurutmu Naru- _nee_?"tanya pemuda bersurai orange yang tidak lain adalah Menma dan disebelahnya berdiri seorang gadis bersurai pirang diikat twintail A.k.a Naruko.

"Uhm...aku juga merasa familiar dengannya, tapi aku tidak ingat siapa. Ahh, ayo kita ikuti mereka berdua"ucap Naruko sambil berlari meninggalkan Menma yang masih berdiri ditempat karena masih mengingat-ingat tentang Rias.

"Tunggu, dia kan..."

.

.

Change scene with Naruto

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi, Naruto masih berjalan sambil mengingat-ingat tentang Rias. Tapi seperti tadi, ia tidak ingat apapun hal yang berhubungan dengan gadis Gremory tersebut. Yang paling Naruto ingat adalah kejadian Menma yang hampir tertabrak mobil, selain itu ia tidak ingat apapun. Ketika Naruto hendak melewati minimarket, sebuah suara memanggil dirinya.

"Namikaze- _san"_ ucap pemilik suara tersebut yang sepertinya seorang gadis.

"Are Shinra- _san_? Tumben masih disini? Apa kamu absen kerja hari ini?"tanya Naruto kepada Tsubaki yang baru keluar dari minimarket sambil berjalan kearahnya. Tsubaki yang ditanya pun mendudukkan diri pada kursi yang ada di minimarket tersebut.

"Ahh...pasti bos tidak membaritahumu Namikaze- _san_ , begini untuk 3 hari kedepan kita diliburkan karena bos sedang mengambil cuti untuk berlibur"jelas Tsubaki pada Naruto sedangkan yang dijelaskan sedang blank dengan ekspresi tidak percaya.

" _Nani?_ Bos cuti 3 hari dan aku tidak diberi tau. Hahhh...dasar bos kita selalu saja"ucapnya sambil menghela nafas kasar yang membuat Tsubaki tertawa karena wajah yang diperlihatkan Naruto saat ini.

"Pft...pft...Namikaze- _san_ ternyata kamu lucu juga bila seperti ini"ucap Tsubaki sambil menahan tawa karena ekspresi konyol Naruto barusan.

"Huhh, memangnya biasanya aku seperti apa sampai kamu bilang seperti itu, Shinra- _san_?"ganti Naruto bertanya kepada Tsubaki.

"Biasanya kamu tidak seperti ini, Namikaze- _san_ yang kukenal orangnya serius,bisa diandalkan, dan cekatan. Jadi ketika kamu bersikap lucu seperti ini membuatku terkejut, oh iya aku lupa. Bos juga menitipkan gajimu bulan ini Namikaze- _san_ "Tsubaki pun menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Naruto yang berisi gajinya bulan ini. Seketika mata Naruto berubah menjadi terang dengan mulutnya mengeluarkan air liur dan tentu saja ekspresinya yang OOC itu membuat Tsubaki tertawa.

"Hahahahaha, sebegitu inginnya kamu dengan ini Namikaze- _san_?"ucap Tsubaki sambil sedikit menggoda Naruto dengan memaju-mundurkan amplop yang berisi uang tadi, membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengambilnya.

"Uang...uang...uang...ayolah Shinra- _san_ , tapi ngomong-ngomong sekarang tanggal berapa kok bos sudah memberi kita gaji?"tanya Naruto sambil berkerut dahi. Sedangkan Tsubaki yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto pun menaruh amplop tadi dimeja yang memisahkan dirinya dan Naruto.

"Kamu lupa Namikaze- _san_ , sekarang lima hari sebelum akhir bulan Maret dan karena bos mengambil cuti 3 hari yaitu Rabu,Kamis,Jum'at lalu Sabtu dan Minggu kita libur makanya kita diberi gaji hari ini?"terang Tsubaki sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Ohh"balas Naruto sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Mereka pun bercakap-cakap ria tanpa menyadari dibalik tiang yang tidak jauh dari sana, seorang gadis bersurai crimson memperhatikan perbincangan mereka.

"Kenapa Naru bisa sesenang itu ketika berbicara dengan gadis itu? Kalau dilihat-lihat rupa gadis itu lumayan manis juga, akkhh...kenapa sainganku bertambah lagi?"ucap stres Rias sambil mengacak-acak surai crimson miliknya. Ketika asik memata-matai Naruto, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

Puk

"Akh"pekik Rias terkaget, ketika dirinya berbalik manik blue-green-nya menangkap sepasang remaja berbeda gender dan surai sedang menatapnya. Ekspresi kedua remaja tersebut berbeda, yang pemuda bersurai orange sedang tersenyum kearahnya sedangkan gadis disebelahnya menatap dirinya penasaran.

"A-ano, ada perlu apa ya? Dan kalian berdua siapa?"tanya Rias gugup, takut kegiatan menguntitnya ketahuan.

"Gremory- _san_ desu yo ne"ucap pemuda bersurai orange yang tidak lain adalah Menma, sedangkan Rias yang ditanya pun mengangguk kaku.

"Apa _senpai_ ingat aku?"tanya Menma sambil tersenyum polos selerti bayi, Rias yang ditanya pun memasang pose berpikir. Beberapa menit kemudian ia tersenyum yang membuat Menma ikut tersenyum.

" _Dare_?"

Menma yang mendengar ucapan Rias barusan pun swetdrop dengan Naruko yang menahan tawa karena sifat Menma yang sok kenal.

"Pft...pft...pft...sifat sok akrabmu itu membuatku ingin tertawa Menma, ano... _senpai_ ingat kami berdua"ulang tanya Naruko yang tetap mendapat gelengan kepala dari Rias.

" _Senpai_ aneh sekali, bisa mengingat Naru- _nii_ tapi tidak ingat kami berdua"ucap Naruko pura-pura ngambek yang membuat Rias tiba-tiba tersentak karena baru mengingat sesuatu.

"Naru- _chan_ ,Menma- _chan_! Itu kalian berdua?"ucap Rias histeris sambil memeluk Menma dan Naruko bersamaan, sedangkan yang dipeluk pun tersenyum.

"Entah kenapa sudah dua kali ini aku dipanggil dengan suffix - _chan_ oleh _senpai_ - _senpai_ yang menyukai _nii-chan"ucap_ Menma sambil tersenyum kecut, namun tiba-tiba Rias melepaskan pelukannya dan salting katena ucapan Menma yang blak-blakan tadi.

"Si-siapa yang me-me-menyukai _nii-chanmu,_ Menma- _chan_?"ucap Rias menyangkal tapi berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang sudah memerah padam.

"Ohh, kalau begitu kenapa _akai-neesan_ ada disini?"tanya Naruko sedikit menggoda Rias dan yang digoda pun menjadi semakin gelagapan karena niatnya hampir ketahuan oleh adik pemuda yang disukainya.

"A-a-aku hanya kebetulan lewat sini, ya hanya kebetulan saja"

Menma yang mendengar ucapan Rias barusan pun hanya memasang wajah polos-tidak-tau-apa-apa-milik-nya dan bertanya denga menunjuk kearah Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Tsubaki.

"Tapi disana ada _nii-chan_ dengan gadis lain sedang mengobrol, dan berarti _akai-neesan_ sedang menguntit _nii-chan dayo ne_ "ucap Menma polos sambil tersenyum lima jari yang tentu saja membuat Rias tidak bisa beralasan lagi.

"Hahh... _ne akai-neesan,_ lebih baik _Nee-san_ ikut kami pulang untuk bertemu dengan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ kami, mereka berdua pasti terkejut bila melihat _Nee-san_ ada di Jepang"ucap Naruko sambil menyeret tangan kanan Rias.

"Eh, bertemu Kushina- _baasan_ dan Minato- _jiisan_? Tapi Naru-"belum selesai Rias berbicara, ucapannya telah dipotong oleh Naruko lagi.

"Tenang saja _Nee-san_ , kalau soal Naru- _nii_ sebentar lagi dia juga pulang karena cafe tempatnya bekerja sedang libur selama 3 hari kedepan"jelas Naruko panjang lebar.

" _Hontou?"_ tanya Rias antusias.

"Uhm"

"Tapi bagaimana kalian tau"tanya Rias penasaran karena informasi dari Naruko barusan.

"Kami punya mata-mata sendiri dan lagipula itu tidak penting _Nee-san_. Ayo pulang kerumah kami"ucap Menma ikut-ikutan menarik tangan kiri Rias, yang ditarik pun pasrah dan mengikuti kemana dirinya dibawa pergi.

Change scene at Naruto

"Hahh"hela nafas kasar Tsubaki yang membuat perhatian Naruto terarah kepadanya.

"Kamu kenapa Shinra- _san_? Kelihatannya kamu kelelahan sekali"ucap Naruto sambil melihat Tsubaki yang memijit kening dan bahu-nya bergantian.

"Saat ini OSIS sedang sangat sibuk, karena saat ini petugas perpustakaan sedang kosong. Karena petugas sebelumnya mengundurkan diri karena sudah kelas 3, jadi kami sibuk mencari penggantinya. Tapi sampai sekarang kami tidak menemukan penggantinya, hahh"jelas Tsubaki panjang lebar sedangkan Naruto sedikit tertarik dengan apa yang diucapkan Tsubaki barusan.

"Memangnya sesulit itu mencari pengganti petugas perpustakaan ya Shinra- _san_?"tanya Naruto sedikit memancing Tsubaki agar menjelaskan secara rinci tentang ucapannya barusan.

"Sangat sulit Namikaze- _san_! Di zaman yang para remaja-nya lebih tertarik kepada hal-hal seperti karaoke,game center, dan berkumpul di cafe, jadi tugas sebagai petugas perpustakaan menurut mereka sangatlah membosankan. Mereka berpikir kalau menjadi petugas perpustakaan hanya sebatas menjaga ruang perpustakaan dan men-data buku-buku yang ada disana saja, padahal menjadi petugas perpustakaan ada manfaatnya"jelas Tsubaki tanpa panjang lebar tanpa berhenti membuat Naruto swetdrop karena kekuatan bernafas dari gadis tersebut.

"Memang benar sih, saat ini para remaja lebih tertarik pada hal-hal yang tidak penting"ucap Naruto sambil menaruh dua kaleng minuman yang berisi teh yang baru ia ambil dari mesin minuman yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong Namikaze- _san_ mengikuti klub apa?"tanya Tsubaki sambil membuka kaleng yang ditaruh Naruto tadi.

"Aku tidak mengukuti klub apa-apa"ucap Naruto sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Kalau begitu-"ucap semangat Tsubaki terpotong karena ucapan Naruto yang sambil tersenyum.

"Ok...ok...aku tau arah pembicaraan ini, aku akan mengajukan diri menjadi petugas perpustakaan. Lagian menjadi petugas yang menjaga ruang perpustakaan yang besar dan seorang diri sepertinya menyenangkan daripada aku duduk tidak jelas dikelas"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sret

Tanpa diduga Tsubaki langsung menggenggam tangan Naruto dan berjabat tangan dengannya.

" _Arigatou_ Namikaze- _san_ , dengan ini tugas kami menjadi sedikit lebih ringan"ucap Tsubaki sambil tersenyum manis dan tulus membuat Naruto blushing.

"A-ah _doitashimashite_ "balasnya gugup sambil menggaruk leher belakangnya yang tidak gatal. Ketika Naruto melihat jam dilayar ponselnya ia pun tersentak.

"Sudah mulai petang Shinra-san, lebih baik kita pulang sekarang"ucap Naruto yang mendapat respon anggukan kepala oleh gadis tersebut dan yang membuatnya terkejut adalah arah jalan pulang mereka ternyata searah dan selama ini Naruto tidak tau karena memang ia tidak mau tau.

"Sungguh kebetulan sekali ternyata kita searah ya, Namikaze- _san_?"ucap Tsubaki memulai percakapan, sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum kikuk.

"A-ahh, aku juga baru menyadarinya. Ahahaha"

'Ahh...sebenarnya aku juga tidak pernah memperdulikan sekitar dan orang lain sih, makanya aku baru sadar sekarang. _Matte_ , aku baru ingat kalau tadi aku berniat mampir ke toko dulu, ahh...nanti beli lewat online saja lah'batin Naruto.

"Ahh, tapi kalau tidak salah Namikaze- _san_ memiliki dua adik kembar ya?"tanya Tsubaki lagi karena ia merasa canggung dengan suasana mereka saat ini.

'Kyahh...kenapa aku jadi sok akrab begini, apa Namikaze- _san_ menganggapku aneh ya?'batin Tsubaki resah tapi tertutupi dengan sifat kalemnya.

"Yahh, walapun tudak bisa dibilang kembar sih...tapi bagaimana kmu tau Shinra- _san_?"tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi penasaran yang langsung membuat Tsubaki berkeringat dingin, tapi lagi-lagi tertutupi dengan sifat kalemnya.

"Kalau itu, baru kemarin OSIS mendata para murid untuk beberapa hal dan tanpa sengaja aku melihat data dua orang kouhaikita yang nama belakangnya Namikaze"balasnya dengan alasan yang logis agar Naruto tidak curiga dan hebatnya Naruto mempercayainya.

"Anu...etto...aku memiliki saran tentang cara kita memanggil nama kita agar tidak ribet, karena jujur aku kasihan padamu Shinra- _san_ karena harus memanggilku dengan nama margaku yang terlalu panjang itu. Ahh...tentu saja kalau Shinra- _san_ menyetujuinya"usul Naruto dengan gugup karena baru pertama kali ini dirinya memperbolehkan seseorang memanggilnya dengan panggilan khusus yang dibuat seseorang yang mengartikan bahwa mereka sudah berhubungan dengan baik.

Sedangkan Tsubaki yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan pun terdiam tidak percaya. "U-uhm, aku setuju. Lagian jujur aku kesulitan bila harus memanggilmu Namikaze- _san_ "ganti Tsubaki yang menjawab dengan malu-malu, karena dirinya juga baru pertama kali mendapat panggilan khusus dari seseorang.

" _Jaa_ , kalau begitu kamu bisa memanggilku Naruto dan kalau boleh apa aku bisa memanggilmu Tsu-tsubaki- _san_?"tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang sudah memerah karena menahan malu.

"B-boleh, kalau begitu aku memanggilmu Naruto- _san desu yo ne_ "balas Tsubaki.

Merekapun berjalan dibawah senja menjelang petang bersama-sama dengan ditemani obrolan ringan untuk mengusir kebosanan diperjalanan, sesekali terlihat mereka berdua tersenyum sampai tertawa karena candaan masing-masing. Tak terasa ketika mau melewati perempatan, mereka pun berpisah karena rumah Tsubaki harus belok kiri sedangkan rumah Naruto tetap lurus.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan Naruto- _san, mata ashita_ "ucap Tsubaki sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Naruto.

"Uhm, _mata ashita_ "balasnya yang sama-sama melambaikan tangan kearah Tsubaki. Ketika gadis tersebut telah hilang dari pandangannya, Naruto pun kembali meneruskan perjalanan pulangnya

Naruto Pov On

Aneh sekali, bila aku mengobrol dengan Tsubaki- _san,_ aku measa cocok dengannya. Tidak seperti ketika aku berbicara dengan gadis Senju dan Gremory itu, aku merasa kalau kami memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Kami berdua bisa saling menghormati dan bisa saling mengutarakan pendapat satu sama lain.

Apa ini yang disebut teman? Saling bertukar pikiran, bercanda, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Padahal menurutku semua bakal lebih mudah bila kulakukan sendiri ahh...atau mungkin cuma Tsubaki- _san_ saja yang sepaham dengan pemikiranku.

Tap tap tap

Are, kenapa didepan rumah kami ada mobil ya? Kalau tidak salah jam segini _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ masih belum pulang kerja? Atau ada tamu? Akhh...kenapa aku harus pusing memikirkannya? Ada tamu dan tidak ada tamu bukanlah urusanku, lebih baik aku segera masuk dan mandi.

Cklek

" _Tadaima_ "

Naruto Pov Off

" _Tadaima_ "ucap Naruto sedikit lirih dan pandangannya pun melihat ada sepatu yang lumayan banyak yang berarti memang ada tamu dirumah mereka.

" _Okaeri_ , ahh...Naruto kamu sudah pulang?"ucap wanita bersurai merah yang tidak lain adalah ibunya, Namikaze Kushina.

"Uhm, tempatku bekerja sedang libur 3 hari jadi aku bisa sedikit santai untuk 3 hari kedepan"ucap Naruto sambil menaruh sepatunya dirak dan berjalan masuk.

"Apa kita kedatangan tamu? Didepan ada mobil yang pasti bukan milik _Tou-san_ dan ada banyak sepatu disini dan tumben kalian sudah ada dirumah jam segini tidak dikantor?"tanya Naruto sambil melihat kearah sepatu tadi.

"Oh, kita memag kedatangan tamu. Bos sekaligus teman lama _Tou-san_ mu sedang berkunjung karena baru tiba di Jepang kemarin, makanya kami berdua dapat libur hari ini"jelas Kushina panjang lebar dan hanya dibalas "oh" saja oleh Naruto dan tanpa pikir panjang Kushina segera menatik Naruto keruang tamu untuk bertemu dengan tamu mereka.

Ketika sampai, betapa kaget dirinya ketika tamu mereka adalah...

"Oh...kita bertemu lagi, Naru"

Tbc

Yo, ketemu lagi di chapter ini dan ane akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang Naruto. Ekhem, disini Naruto saya buat orangnya sangat kaku dan anti sosial (karena saya ambil dari pengalamanku) dan disini Naruto bukannya pilih-pilih orang untuk dia percaya kayak tadi pas scene sama Tsubaki. Dia hanya terbuka pada orang yang sama sopannya dengan dia, makanya ketika ama Shion dan Rias dia kubuat sifatnya dingin. Dan memang ini benar-benar dari pengalamanku, dan juga ane mau ambil voting untuk pair-nya Naruto nanti jadi mohon bantuannya ya reader- _tachi_.

Rias

Shion

Tsubaki

?

Ok, dan untuk yang keempat masih ada satu chara lagi yang akan keluar jadi tungguin aja. Dan juga info kalau fict ane yang _kawatta_ akan kuhapus karena entah kenapa ane bingung dengan alurnya. Ok itu aja dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan.

Unknownman 18 out


	4. Kebetulan atau Takdir?

Naruto Pov On

 **Karma** , adalah balasan dari sikap/kelakuan maupun perbuatan yang pernah kita lakukan dan sebuah pelajaran yang dapat kita ambil sebagai pelajaran agar tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Dan mungkin sekarang juga termasuk sesuatu yang dimaksud hukum karma, saat ini aku sedang berkumpul diruang tamu dan disini aku sedang melihat 4 orang bersurai merah termasuk ibuku. Entah apa yang terjadi saat ini tapi aku terpaksa ikut berkumpul karena ajakan sepihak dari _Kaa_ - _san_.

Dari kelihatannya, lelaki bersurai merah pendek di hadapanku ini adalah rekan _Tou_ - _san_ dan pemuda yang lebih tua dariku ini adalah kakaknya gadis yang sedang duduk di sebelahku ini. Dan parahnya, aku tidak mengenal mereka semua. Hahhh...mungkin aku akan mendengarkan mereka mengobrol agar mengetahui siapa mereka.

"Jadi kamu dulu bocah cilik yang suka bermain dengan putriku?"

He? Dengan siapa paman ini berbicara, apa denganku? Tapi kalau dilihat dari posisi kami duduk, sudah pasti denganku. Tapi dari perkataannya tadi, apa aku dulu pernah kenal dengan gadis bersurai merah ini? Tapi kucoba menjawab pertanyaannya dulu, siapa tau dia akan bercerita.

"A-apa _Jii_ - _san_ berbicara denganku?"Sekedar basa-basi dulu tidak apa kan? Lagipula aku memang tidak mengenalnya, pasti tidak enak bila aku sok akrab dengannya. Bukan gayaku bila harus berbicara sok akrab dengan seseorang.

"Tentu saja Naruto- _kun_ , bukannya dari tempat kita duduk sudah kelihatan?"

Sepertinya paman ini sudah kesal denganku gara-gara ucapanku barusan, tapi sekedar bertanya untuk mengetahui motif pertanyaan seseorang dari cara kita berbasa-basi kan perlu dan sangat menguntungkan agar kita dapat terlebih dulu tau maksud si penanya. Tapi dari cara paman ini memanggil namaku, sepertinya dia sudah mengenal lama diriku. Akhh...kenapa aku memikirkan hal bodoh seperti ini? Lebih baik aku menjawabnya dengan jujur agar cepat selesai.

"Entah apa maksud ucapan _Jii_ - _san_ barusan, tapi aku tidak ingat pernah melakukannya"

Huwahh, terlihat pemuda yang lebih tua dariku sedang menatap tajam padaku. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan ucapanku? Ketika kuedarkan pandanganku pada yang lain, mereka pun menatapku seakan tidak percaya kecuali Menma dan Naruko.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku barusan?"tanyaku lagi memastikan, tapi ekspresi yang mereka berikan seakan berisi 'Semoga kau kuat Naru' menurutku seperti itu.

Srett

.

fict inspired by author's life story

Title :

現実 / _Genjitsu_

Genre :

Slice of life, hurt/comfort, family, romance, school

Warning :

OOC, Typo(s), miss-Typo, alur berantakan, bahasa ngaco, dll.

Summary:

Hidup yang ideal adalah keinginan setiap manusia, tapi bagaimana bila salah satu dari mereka menyerah dan memilih hidup dengan apa yang mereka punya saat ini? Dan inilah kisah seoarang pemuda yang ingin hidup normal, tidak seperti remaja lainnya…

Rate:

T

Disclaimer :

Chara anime Naruto dan Hs dxd yang berada di-fict ini tidak milik saya, saya hanya meminjam dari pencipta aslinya tanpa mengambil biaya apapun

Chapter 3 : Kebetulan atau Takdir?

.

.

Naruto Pov Off

.

Srett

Tanpa diduga, pemuda bersurai merah yang dari tadi menatap Naruto tidak suka langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto dan membuat Naruto yang tidak sigap pun terseret.

" _Onii_ - _sama_!"teriak gadis bersurai merah yang tidak lain adalah Rias kepada kakaknya, namun yang diperingati mengacuhkannya membuat atmosfer diruang tamu mendadak tegang karena ulah pemuda tersebut.

"Apa-apaan kau bocah, dengan mudahnya kau melupakan adikku hah!"bentak pemuda tersebut didepan wajah Naruto membuat seisi ruangan terdiam.

"Kau tidak tau perjuangan adikku untuk menemuimu dan dengan mudahnya kau berkata kau tidak mengingatnya, dasar brengsek!"

Wushh

Tap

Tanpa aba-aba pemuda tersebut melayangkan sebuah tinju kearah perut Naruto, namun dengan mudah Naruto menangkap pukulan dari pemuda tersebut dan sedikit mencengkeram tangan pemuda tersebut yang membuat empunya meringis.

"Oi-oi...apa-apaan sifat kekanak-kanakanmu ini? Oh, atau bisa kusebut _siscon_ "ucap Naruto memancing amarah pemuda tersebut dengan mengejeknya dengan sebutan _siscon_ atau sister complex dan tentu saja sukses membuat amarah pemuda tersebut meledak.

Srett

Brukk

Dengan sekuat tenaga pemuda tersebut menarik tangannya yang sedang dicengkeram oleh Naruto namun dengan tanpa dosa Naruto melepas tangannya dengan timming yang pas membuat pemuda tersebut jatuh terduduk ke belakang. Namun tanpa diduga, Naruto tiba-tiba membungkuk kearah lelaki paruh baya yang ia asumsikan adalah ayahnya Rias.

" _Gomennasai_ , tapi aku tidak bisa berkelahi dan bisa dipastikan kalah bila aku harus melawanmu. Maafkan ucapanku yang tidak sopan tadi, tapi yang kukatakan tadi bukanlah kebohongan. Aku benar-benar tidak mengingat tentang _Gremory-san,_ jadi sekali lagi aku mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Aku permisi ke atas dulu"ucapnya, lalu beranjak dari sana untuk ke kamarnya.

Semua orang yang ada di sana memasang ekspresi berbeda-beda, namun yang paling menonjol adalah Rias. Sekarang gadis tersebut sedang menangis sesenggukan karena ucapan Naruto barusan, tanpa aba-aba sebuah tangan memeluknya guna menenangkan dirinya.

"Tenanglah _Nee-san_ , _Naru-nii_ tidaklah sepenuhnya melupakanmu. Saat ini Naru- _nii_ mengalami amnesia _Disosiatif_ , yaitu sebuah keadaan dimana seseorang mengalami lupa ingatan jangka pendek karena trauma masa lalu. Namun amnesia ini hanya bersifat sementara bila pasiennya mau berusaha untuk mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang pernah terjadi sebelum hal yang membuatnya trauma terjadi" Naruko yang sambil memeluk Rias, semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut kecuali Menma karena ia sudah tau.

"Bagaimana kamu tau tentang hal ini _Naru-chan?_ "tanya Kushina kepada putrinya karena dirinya yang notabenenya ibu mereka bahkan tidak mengetahuinya.

"Apa yang kamu katakan tadi benar _Naru-chan_?"ganti Rias memastikan sambil mengusap matanya yang sesekali meneteskan cairan bening, semua yang ada di sana pun menatap Naruko dengan tatapan meminta jawaban.

" _Gomen Kaa-san_ , sebenarnya Naru sudah tau sejak lama tapi Naru tidak berani mengatakannya takut _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ khawatir dan panik. Dan yang Naru katakan tadi benar _Nee-san_ , maka dari itu mari kita bersama-sama menyembuhkan _Naru-nii_ dari amnesianya"jawab Naruko mantap membuat yang lain tersenyum padanya.

"Lagipula apa yang kamu harapkan dari pemuda seperti itu, Rias? Kalau kamu mau pasti ada pemuda yang jauh lebih baik darinya"ucap Sirzech yang angkat bicara, dari tadi pemuda bersurai crimson tersebut sibuk menyumpahi Naruto karena perbuatan pemuda bersurai pirang tadi yang mencoreng harga dirinya.

"Ahahaha... _gomen_ atas kelakuan Naruto barusanSir- _kun_ , biar _Jii-san_ tegur nanti"balas Minato canggung, sedangkan Zeoticus yang melihat temannya salah tingkah pun tersenyum maklum.

"Itu tidak perlu Minato, bila yang dikatakan putrimu tadi benar berarti _Naruto-kun_ tidaklah salah bila bersikap seperti itu dan seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena ulah putraku yang kelewatan"ucap Zeoticus sambil melirik Sirzech sekilas dan yang dilirik pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yang dikatakan _Tou-san_ tadi benar _Jii-san_ , seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena sifat kekanak-kanakanku ini"ucap Sirzech.

"Ma...ma...ma...daripada kalian hanya terus-menerus mengatakan kata 'maaf', lebih baik kita segera makan malam karena perutku sudah minta diisi dan _Jii-san_ dan _Baa-san_ juga ikut makan malam dirumah kami kan?"usul Menma sambil mencairkan suasana yang canggung tadi.

Semua orang yang berada diruang tamu tersebut pun mengiyakan ucapan Menma dengan tersenyum, Rias yang tadinya menangis sesenggukan pun akhirnya ikut tersenyum walaupun masih tersisa air mata di pelupuk mata bermanik blue-greennya.

'Yang dikatakan Naru- _chan_ tadi ada benarnya, aku harus berusaha lagi agar Naru _-kun_ bisa mengingat kenangan kami berdua dulu. Uhm... _ganbatte_ watashi'batin Rias menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Mereka pun mulai menyiapkan apa saja yang diperlukan untuk makan malam bersama. Para gadis dan wanita menyiapkan bahan makanan untuk dimasak sedangkan untuk pemuda dan lelaki membersihkan meja makan dan menyiapkan piring dan alat makan lainnya(kelamaan kalo dijelasin satu-persatu jadi ane singkat aja ya).

.

Change scene at Naruto

.

Duk duk duk

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang sedikit dihentakkan oleh pemiliknya yang menandakan bahwa saat ini dirinya sedang dalam mod tidak bagus dan pelakunya adalah pemuda bersurai pirang yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Dilihat dari ekspresi wajahnya, sangat jelas bahwa dirinya sedang kesal karena seseorang.

'Huhh...padahal baru tadi aku bisa menikmati suasana sore hari yang tenang karena Tsubaki _-san_ dan sekarang karena pemuda merah yang memiliki penyakit _siscon_ kepada adiknya yang sedikit menyebalkan itu. Jujur saja ini baru pertama kalinya aku berkata jujur dan mendapatkan respon yang tidak menyenangkan. Huhhh...'batin Naruto kesal, ia berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan kesal yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun hanya karena ulah kakak tema-ekhem remaja sekelasnya.

Cklek

 _'Naru'_

Deg

Ketika hendak masuk kamarnya, tiba-tiba terdengar suara gadis cilik dikepalainya dan itu terus berulang-ulang.

 _'Naru,_ _Itsuka koko de mata au koto o yakusoku shimashou'_ terlihat gadis cilik tersebut sedang berbicara dengan bocah laki-laki bersurai pirang sambil memajukan jari kelingkingnya.

Deg

 _'Uhm, -chan yakusoku_ suru' dan bocah laki-laki tersebut pun juga melakukan hal yang sama dan mereka menyatukan jari kelingking mereka membuat kedua jari tersebut menempel diikuti senyum kedua bocah tersebut.

Deg

Setelah ucapan kedua bocah tadi usai, keadaan Naruto sedikit mengkhawatirkan. Wajahnya terlihat memerah,seragam sekolahnya basah karena keringat yang tiba-tiba keluar lumayan banyak,detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang bak sedang melakukan pacuan kuda,nafasnya yang memburu,serta pandangan matanya yang mengabur membuat dirinya terjatuh didepan pintu kamarnya.

Brug

.

.

Time skip

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 40 menit membuat _kare,ramen,_ danmenyiapkan pemanggang untuk membuat yakiniku dan akhirnya meja makan pun sudah penuh dengan makanan dan semua orang sudah siap duduk ditempat masing-masing, kecuali Naruto yang masih pingsan didepan kamarnya dan tidak ada yang tau keadaannya karena sejak tadi tidak ada yang kelantai dua.

"Tidak kusangka kalau Rias- _chan_ ternyata pandai memasak seperti Naru- _chan_ , kalian berdua pasti bisa menjadi istri yang baik nanti"ucap Kushina dengan tersenyum kepada Rias dan Naruko dan membuat yang dipuji merona, apalagi Rias yang dipuji oleh ibu dari pemuda yang disukainya.

"Hahahaha...kamu benar Kushi- _chan_ , semoga Naruto peka terhadap perasaanmu Rias- _chan_ "sekarang ganti Minato memuji Rias dan semakin membuat gadis bersurai Crimson tersebut semakin salah tingkah.

"Hoo...aku tidak akan memberikan putriku dengan mudah kepada putramu Minato, walaupun kau temanku"Zeoticus pun tak ingin kalah dan menimpali ucapan lelaki pirang itu. Sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua sahabat lama tersebut.

" _Tou-san_ ke-kenapa ikut-ikutan _Jii-san_ juga!?"teriak Rias dengan wajah yang sudah merona hebat menyaningi warna rambutnya.

Suasana diruang makan pun menjadi ramai karena canda tawa mereka, bahkan yang paling keras tertawa adalah Menma. Entah karena sifatnya yang periang atau memang si bungsu Namikaze tersebut agak gila. Kushina yang melihat suasana ramai tersebut merasa ada yang janggal, seperti ada sesuatu yang tidak sengaja mereka lupakan. Ia pun melihat satu persatu orang yang ada disana dan kita matanya menangkap sebuah bangku kosong disebelah Naruko barulah ia sadar...

"Oh iya, Naruto daritadi tidak terlihat. Apa dia masih dikamar? _Naru-chan,_ tolong panggil kakakmu untuk turun"perintah Kushina kepada Naruko dan dibalas anggukan oleh gadis tersebut.

"Apa _Nii-chan_ masih marah karena hal tadi ya?"gumam Menma yang masih terdengar oleh yang lain.

"Sudahlah Menma- _kun,_ kita tidak perlu membahas itu lagi. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, benarkan, Minato?"ucap Zeoticus sambil tersenyum sedangkan Rias yang mendengarnya sedikit murung.

"Uhm, lebih baik kita segera mengisi piring kita masing-masing"

"Naru"gumam Rias.

Puk

Tanpa sadar sebuah tangan mengelus kepala gadis bersurai crimson tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang. Yang dielus pun menatap pemilik tangan tersebut yang ternyata adalah ibunya sendiri.

" _Kaa-san"_

"Jangan murung terus Rias, kalau kamu begini terus berarti semua usahamu untuk bertemu dengannya hanyalah sia-sia. _Kaa-san_ tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini terus, semangatlah dan jangan gampang menyerah ok"Vanelana yang melihat putrinya yang mulai tersenyum pun ikut tersenyum.

"Uhm"

.

Change scene ama Naruko Pov

.

Tap tap tap

Entah kenapa _Naru-nii_ selalu mengurung diri dikamar, yah walaupun hal itu ia gunakan untuk belajar sih...tapi paling tidak seharusnya ia lebih sering berada diluar ruangan walaupun hanya untuk berkumpul dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Bahkan sikapnya semakin lama semakin kaku dan tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan orang lain, maupun itu dirumah ataupun disekolah. Tapi kalau tidak salah, aku pernah ingat kalau dulu Naru- _niii_ pernah mempunyai teman. Tapi siapa ya?

Tap tap tap

Tunggu dulu, itu bukannya kaki ya? Tapi kaki siapa? Apa jangan-jangan!?

Deg

"Naru- _nii!?"_

Skip time ama Naruko Pov end

"Huwahhh"hela nafas oleh Menma yang sengaja dikeraskan untuk menarik perhatian yang lain, alasannya adalah acara makan malam mereka belum dimulai dan perutnya sudah berontak minta diisi dari tadi. Dan pelaku yang membuat acara makan malam ini tertunda adalah kedua kakaknya yang belum datang ke meja makan. "Kenapa _Nee-chan_ dan _Nii-chan_ lama sekali sih, memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan?"gerutu Menma dengan wajah yang dibuat cemberut, membuat yang lain tertawa.

"Tenanglah Menma, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka turun"ujar kepala keluarga Namikaze menenangkan si bungsu untuk menunggu kedua kakaknya. Sedangkan Rias yang melihat keadaan ini pun bersuara.

"Apa boleh aku menyusul mereka berdua, _Jii-san_?"tanya Rias membuat yang lain menatap kearahnya, sedangkan Minato yang mendengar permintaan dari putri temannya itu pun tersenyum.

"Baiklah-"

" _Gomen_ membuat kalian menunggu lama dan Naru _-nii_ tidak ikut makan malam karena katanya dia sudah makan diluar dengan temannya"potong Naruko yang baru saja datang, sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar ucapan putrinya barusan pun menatap Naruko penuh tanda tanya.

"Naruto makan diluar dengan temannya? Sejak kapan kakakmu itu punya teman Naru _-chan_?"tanya Kushina, membuat Minato dan Menma menganggukkan kepala tanda setuju dengan pernyataan Kushina tadi.

"Naru- _nii_ sekarang sudah memiliki seorang teman _Kaa-san_ , bahkan perempuan dan Rias _-nee_ juga tau"balas Naruko membuat yang lain terkejut minus keluarga Gremory, sedangkan Rias yang mendengarnya pun berekspresi blank kalau tau pemuda yang ia sukai sedang dekat dengan gadis lain.

"I-itu benar _Baa-san,_ tadi sebelum kesini aku melihat Naru sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis didepan minimarket"jelas Rias dengan sedikit aura suram terlihat disekelilingnya, Vanelana yang melihat putrinya bersedih lagi pun hanya menggenggam tangan Rias guna memberikan dukungan.

"Baiklah, kita mulai saja makan malamnya. Perutku sudah berteriak dari tadi karena kelamaan menunggumu _Nee-chan_ "ucap Menma sambil mengganti topik yang membuat canggung mereka semua.

"A-ahh, mari kita makan _minna_ "

Mereka pun memulai acara makan malam kedua keluarga tersebut, sambil diselingi canda tawa karena ulah Menma yang tidak bisa berdiam diri.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Acara makan malam tersebut pun berakhir sekitar 20 menitan dan keluarga Gremory yang pamit pulang karena malam semakin larut dan tidak enak mengganggu jam istirahat keluarga Namikaze.

"Baiklah Minato, kami pamit pulang. Kapan-kapan kami akan berkunjung lagi"ucap Zeoticus sambil bersalaman dengan kepala keluarga Namikaze, yakni Minato.

"Jangan sungkan untuk berkunjung lagi, lagipula sudah lama sejak kalian terakhir kali kalian berkunjung kesini"balas Minato ramah yang juga membalas jabat tangan dari temannya itu.

"Uhm, rumah kami terbuka lebar untuk kalian"ganti Kushina menimpali, tapi ada yang kurang diantara mereka. Yap, salah satu anggota keluarga Namikaze kurang satu yaitu Naruko. Setelah acara makan malam tadi, gadis tersebut langsung minta izin kekamarnya duluan dengan alasan sudah mengantuk dan diperbolehkan dengan Minato.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi Minato"ucap Zeoticus yang sudah memasuki mobilnya dan dibalas lambaian tangan oleh lelaki pirang tersebut, sedangkan Menma dari tadi sudah menguap karena menahan kantuk.

Brumm

Setelah mobil milik keluarga Gremory sudah tidak terlihat oleh netra mereka, keluarga Namikaze pun masuk kedalah rumah untuk istirahat. Menma yang berjalan dengan mata tertutup pun digandeng oleh Kushina untuk diantar kekamarnya.

"Minato- _kun_ , aku akan mengantar Menma kekamarnya dulu. Kasian sepertinya daritadi Menma sudah menahan kantuknya"ucap Kushina sambil menggengam tangan Menma, sedangkan Menma yang diantar menunjukkan wajah kantuk yang sudah tidak dapat ditahan. Minato yang melihat hal tersebut pun tersenyum maklum.

"Baiklah"

" _Oyasumi Tou-san,_ hoamzz"setelah mengucapkan perkataannya, Menma segera diantar Kushina kelantai dua.

.

.

Naruto Mindscape on ama Naruto Pov on

.

.

Ugh, dimana ini? Kenapa penuh sekali bunga, tunggu-tunggu!. Aku seperti pernah kesini, tapi kapan ya?

" _AHAHAHAHAHAH…..ayo kejar aku kalo bisa_ **** _-chan!"_

Bukankah itu aku? Terus dengan siapa aku berlari? Kuedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari apakah ada seseorang selain bayanganku ketika masih kecil. Beberapa menit aku melihat kesana kemari tapi tidak kutemukan siapapapun ketika-

" _Matte yo Naru! Hah..hah..aku...hah…capek_ "

Pandanganku tertuju pada bayangan seorang gadis cilik, tapi anehnya aku tidak bisa melihat wajah maupun warna rambutnya. Seakan-akan gadis tersebut hanyalah ilusi yang datang ketika musim panas tiba dan meninggalkan kenangan mendalam bagi siapa saja yang menemuinya.

" _Naru"_

Deg

Panggilan itu, sepertinya aku pernah mendengar seseorang memanggilku seperti itu.

" _Naru"_

Deg

" _Naru"_

Deg

" _Naru!"_

Hah…hah…hah…apa itu tadi? Dan dimana ini? Setelah kulihat sekelilingku, ternyata ini dikamarku sendiri. Hahhh…apakah tadi itu mimpi? Rasanya seperti nyata. Kulihat jam di layar smartphone milikku dan waktu menunjukkan jam 4.46 pagi. Tapi tunggu dulu, rasanya ada yang aneh disisni dan ketika kuedarkan lagi pandanganku keseluruh ruangan kudapati kepala seseorang sedang tertidur dipinggiran kasurku bertumpu kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menyalakan lampu tidur yang berada di nakas sebelah kasurku.

Tik

.

.

Naruto Pov Off

.

.

Tik

"Kenapa Naruko tidur disini? Atau mungkin dia yang mengangkatku kekasurku?"tanya Naruto entah pada siapa, ketika ia hendak berjalan menuju meja belajarnya terdengar suara Naruko yang mengigau.

"Emh….Naru- _nii_ "igau-nya sambil bergerak tidak nyaman dan memperlihatkan secarik kertas yang digenggamnya. Naruto yang melihatnya pun mendekatinya dan membuka genggaman tangan Naruko perlahan-lahan agar tidak membangunkan adiknya.

Srett~~

Setelah mengambil secarik kertas tersebut, Naruto mengangkat Naruko bridal style untuk ditaruh ditempat tidurnya.

Srett~~

04.46 am

Itulah waktu yang tertera dilayar handphone-nya, karena masih terlalu pagi Naruto pun berjalan keluar rumah untuk olahraga ringan untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Namun sebelum melangkah keluar, Naruto membaca kertas yang diambil dari tangan adiknya. Kurang lebih isinya seperti ini _'Aku menyimpan sisa makan malam di kulkas, bila Naru-nii lapar bisa ambil disana dan menghangatkannya'_ itulah isinya. Hal tersebut membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis, karena adiknya masih perduli padanya.

Tanpa lama-lama Naruto berjalan keluar untuk jogging, biasanya Naruto akan berolahraga seperti ini bila ia terbangun lebih awal. Karena tidak mungkin bila ia pergi kesekolah pagi-pagi buta seperti ini dan itung-itung menjaga kesehatannya karena ketika pulang sekolah jadwalnya padat dan tidak ada waktu untuk berolahraga ringan.

Tap tap tap

Naruto pun jogging berlari memutari komplek dekat rumahnya, dengan ditemani hawa dingin yang sedikit menusuk kulitnya dan suasana yang menjelang pagi yang membuatnya sedikit menikmatinya. Kadang-kadang terdengar suara kicauan burung dan bila ia beruntung Naruto akan berpas-pas-an dengan tukang koran yang mengantar koran setiap pagi. Namun tidak sedikit pula Naruto mengalami kejadian tak terduga seperti-

Tap tap tap

"Are Naruto- _san_?"terdengar suara feminim memanggil nama pemuda pirang tersebut dan dari suaranya Naruto mengenal pemilik suara tersebut.

"Eh, Tsubaki- _san_?"

Waktu serasa berhenti ketika tatapan mereka tidak sengaja betemu dan membuat suasana menjadi canggung.

.

.

Time skip

.

.

"Ahahaha….jadi kamu sedang jogging karena tidak sengaja bangun terlalu pagi ya, Naruto- _san_?"ucap Tsubaki yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Naruto yang memakai kaos khusus olahraga yang sedikit ketat membuat lekuk tubuhnya tecetak jelas dibalik kaosnya dan celana spandex berwarna hitam sepaha serta sepatu sport berwarna putih, diikuti rambut panjangnya diikat ponytail membuat kesan cantik dan imut secara bersamaan.

Naruto yang melihat penampilan Tsubaki yang berbeda dan ehm 'imut' membuat pemuda sepertinya memalingkan wajahnya karena pasti saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah karena malu. "Naruto- _san_?"panggil Tsubaki karena tidak ada jawaban dari pemuda disampingnya.

"A-ah ehm…y-ya begitulah, biasanya aku bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Tsubaki- _san_ juga, apa setiap hari olahraga dulu seperti ini?"tanya Naruto yang sudah menormalkan pikirannya karena terpesona dengan penampilan gadis disampingnya.

"Uhm, biasanya aku akan mengajak anjingku juga. Kebetulan tadi anjing kesayanganku masih tidur dan aku tidak tega membangunkannya"balas tsubaki dengan tersenyum karena terbayang wajah anjing kesayangnnya. Naruto yang melihat Tsubaki tersenyum pun ikut tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan santai bersama ditemani dengan obrolan ringan, sesekali terlihat mereka tertawa bersama karena candaan yang dilontorkan oleh masing-masing. Naruto sedikit meresakan degupan aneh didanya, seperti ada perasaan nyaman ketika bercakap-cakap dan bertukar pikiran dengan gadis bernama lengkap Tsubaki Shinra itu. Tapi dirinya masih bingung perasaan apa ini, karena baru pertama merasakan perasaan seperti ini. Karena terlalu asyik berbicara, mereka baru sadar bila matahari sudah mulai memperlihatkan eksistensinya.

"Ahh… _gomen_ Tsubaki- _san_ , aku harus kembali dan juga sampai jumpa diruang OSIS nanti. _Jaa_ "ucap Naruto yang sadar bahwa sudah saatnya untuk pulang, sambil berlari karena ia lupa membereskan pelajarannya untuk nanti. Tsubaki yang melihat punggung Naruto berlari menjauh pun bergumam sambil tersenyum tipis.

" _Matta ashita_ "

.

Change scene with Naruto Pov on

.

Tap tap tap

'Hah..hah…hah...tanpa sadar sudah jam segini, aku lupa kalau belum menyiapkan buku pelajaran saat ini'batin Naruto menggerutu sambil menatap layar Handphone-nya yang menunjukkan angka 6.02 am.

.

Change scene dikamar Naruto (lagi hehehe)

.

Sedangkan dikamar milik Naruto, terlihat seorang gadis sedang menggeliat tidak nyaman dikasur milik kakaknya. Dengan pelan kelopak mata gadis tersebut terbuka dan menampilkan manik violet yang menatap sekelilingnya sayu karena masih mengumpulkan nyawa. Sedikit mengerjapkan matanya dan memejamkannya lagi.

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

"Kyahh! Aku ketiduran disini, bagaimana kalau Naru- _nii_ melihatku seperti ini?! A-aku harus pergi dar-"

Cklek

Ucapan Naruko terpotong ketika pintu kamar terbuka yang menampilkan pemuda bersurai pirang dengan sedikit terengah-engah karena habis berlari.

"Hah…hah..hah…akhirnya sampai juga eh, kamu sudah bangun Naruko?"tanya Naruto sambil menyeka keringat didahinya sedangkan Naruko yang melihat kakaknya sudah datang hanya memerah karena ketahuan telah tertidur dikamar kakaknya.

"Ah..dan _arigatou_ karena telah mengangkatku kekasur dan menjagaku"ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari yang membuat Naruko blushing.

"A-ahh e-em…uhm, kalau begitu a-aku akan kembali kekamarku dulu _Nii-san_ "ucapnya sambil bergegas keluar dari kamar Naruto. setelah itu Naruto langsung menyiapkan buku pelajarannya dan seragam, lalu pergi mandi.

.

Change scene with Naruko Pov on

.

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi gugup bila bertemu _Nii-san_? Rasanya seperti ada yang aneh bila melihat wajahnya, apalagi bila ia tersenyum seperti tadi. Huhh…ada apa dengan diriku ini? Daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik aku turun dan membangunkan yang lain.

Cklek

Tapi kalau diingat-ingat dulu kami bertiga selalu tidur bersama dikamar Naru- _nii_ , tidur bersama,bermain bersama, dan melakuan hal lain bersama. Namun, semua berubah ketika kejadian Menma - _nii_ menyibukkan dirinya dengan belajar dan menghindari kami ketika kami ajak bermain bersama. Hahhh…andai kejadian itu tidak terjadi mungkin kami bertiga masih dekat seperti dulu.

Tap tap tap

" _Ohayou Naruko_ "suara ini.

.

Naruko Pov off

.

" _Ohayou_ Naruko"erdengar suara pemuda yang tidak lain adalah Naruto yang sudah siap memakai seragam sekolahnya, Naruko yang melihat kakaknya menyapa dirinya pun gelagapan.

" _O-ohayou Nii-san,_ kenapa jam segini sudah rapi sekali? Bukannya masih pagi untuk pergi kesekolah?"tanya Naruko heran karena kakaknya sudah siap berangkat kesekolah padahal jam menunjukkan pukul 6.42 yang berarti masih terlalu pagi, tapi entah kenapa kakaknya suka sekali berangkat pagi.

"Ahh…aku ada perlu jadi aku berangkat duluan dan bangunkan yang lain, _ittekimasu_ "ucap pemuda tersebut lalu berlalu dari sana sambil mengacak surai pirang adiknya, Naruko yang diperlakukan seperti itu pun kembali memerah.

"Naru- _nii_ "gumam Naruko dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

Setelah keluar dari rumahnya, Naruto sekarang berjalan kaki dengan suasana pagi yang tentunya masih sepi karena aktifitas warga biasanya dimulai jam 7 lebih. Dengan ditemani earphone ditelinganya, Naruto pun berjalan dengan santai tanpa takut telat sampai disekolahan.

' _Doushite kimi ga naku no mada boku mo naiteinai no ni_

 _Jibun yori kanashimu kara tsurai no ga docchi ka wakaranaku naru yo'_ dirinya sedang berjalan dengan santai sambil sesekali melihat langit yang mulai bercahaya, karena sang surya mulai menunjukkan eksistensinya.

' _Garakuta datta hazu no kyou ga futari nara takaramono ni naru'_ terlihat aktifitas warga yang mulai membuka toko, berbelanja, dan sekedar olahraga ringan seperti jalan-jalan pagi.

' _Soba ni itai yo kimi no tame ni dekiru koto ga boku ni aru kana_

 _Itsumo kimi ni zutto kimi ni waratteite hoshikute'_ jalanan yang sepi dan lengang membuatnya lebih leluasa dalam berjalan dan tanpa sadar dirinya sudah didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

' _Himawari no you na massugu na sono yasashisa wo nukumori wo zenbu_

 _Kore kara wa boku mo todokete yukitai koko ni aru shiawase ni kizuita kara'_ ketika ia berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba angin behembus membuat surai pirangnya berkibar seolah-olah dirinya ditunggu dari tadi oleh seseorang.

Line break (alasan soalnya gk ada ide di scene ini :v)

Manusia adalah makhluk sosial yang jalan pikirannya sulit ditebak dan tidak dapat diprediksi kelakuannya. Pernyataan itu telah terbukti dari dulu dengan pencapaian mereka dalam bidang teknologi dan bila jalan pikirannya dapat ditebak dan kelakuannya dapat diprediksi, dari dulu pasti sudah ditemukan teknologi dan tidak adanya zaman batu. Karena setiap manusia saling memahami satu sama lain dan memudahkan mereka untuk saling beerja sama. Tapi itu hanya pendapat sebagian orang dan diragukan kebenarannya, jadi tidak perlu dipikiran terlalu keras karena ini hanya pendapat beberapa orang semata.

Namun pemandangan didepan pemuda pirang saat ini membuatnya sedikit terkejut, pasalnya saat ini didepannya terlihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang agak pucat sedang membersihkan kelas mereka dan anehnya seharusnya saat ini tidak ada orang sekalipun karena jam saat ini masih pagi. Seharusnya saat ini hanya dirinya saja yang sudah sampai, tapi nyatanya ada orang lain disini. Mah…tapi dirinya tidak terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut, siapapun yang datang pertama kali bukanlah urusannya karena yang terpenting adalah orang tersebut tidak mengganggunya.

Tap tap tap

Naruto berjalan kearah tempat duduknya di pojok belakang kelas, menghiraukan gadis tersebut yang sepertinya terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaanya dan tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang sudah masuk kekelas. Setelah menaruh tasnya, Naruto pun mengambil handphone-nya dan membuka situs yang berisi tanggal rilis dan update Anime, sambil memutar lagu di earphone-nya dan melipat tangannya diatas meja sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Waktu terasa berhenti dengan kesibukan masing-masing remaja tersebut, tidak lama kemudian gadis tersebut bersuara karena baru menyadari kedatangan seseorang selain dirinya.

"Are, _o-ohayou_ Namikaze- _kun_ "tapi karena musik yang diputar terlalu keras, sapaan gadis tersebut tidak terdengar oleh pemuda pirang itu. Gadis itu pun tidak mau menyerah dan mendekati tempat duduk pemuda pirang tersebut.

" _Ohayou_ Namikaze- _kun_ "ucapnya sambil berdiri didekat Naruto dan melepas earphone sebelah kiri milik pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, ehm _Ohayou_ Senju- _san_ "balas Naruto yang sadar karena seseorang melepas earphone-nya sebelah. Setelah sadar dan membenarkan posisinya Naruto pun menatap gadis tersebut yang tidak lain adalah Senju Shion dengan tatapan heran, membuat Shion bertanya-tanya.

"Sepertinya ada yang ingin kamu tanyakan Namikaze- _kun_?"tanyanya karena Naruto tidak kunjung memulai pembicaraan.

Naruto yang ekspresinya sudah ketahuan pun berdehem sebentar dan mem-pause musiknya. "Ehm, hanya saja aku sedikit terkejut karena kamu sudah berada dikelas jam segini. Apa hari ini tugas piketmu, Senju- _san_?"

" _Ha'i_ , hari ini adalah giliranku piket. Makanya aku datng pagi-pagi agar lebih mudah dan waktu bersih-bersihnya lebih lama"jelas Shion sambil sesekali menyeka keringat didahinya. Naruto yang melihatnya pun mengeluarkan sapu tangan didalam tasnya

"Pakailah ini"ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan miliknya, Shion yang melihatnya pun terkejut karena ternyata pemuda pirang didepannya ini masih perduli padanya.

" _A-arigatou_ "balas Shion dengan rona merah dikedua pipinya, Naruto yang melihatnya pun hanya mengendikkan bahunya dan memainkan hanphone-nya lagi. Shion yang melihatnya pun hanya maklum dan duduk didepan pemuda tersebut, ia tatap wajah pemuda pirang tersebut yang sedang fokus pada layar handphone-nya tanpa sadar bahwa saat ini dirinya ditatap oleh dirirnya.

Hampir 20 menit manik lavender itu menatap wajah pemuda bersurai pirang yang duduk didepannya ini, fokus pemuda tersebut pada layar handphone-nya membuat gadis bermarga Senju itu tertarik. Senyum sekilas yang terlihat pada wajah pemuda didepannya itu membuat hatinya serasa menghangatkannya. Seandainya pemuda didepannya ini memperbolehkan dirinya untuk menyentuh pemuda tersebut, mungkin ia akan memanfaatkan itu untuk mengusap pipi berkulit tan yang dihiasi guratan tipis seperti kumis kucing itu. Namun itu hanyala harapan yang hampa dan tidak mungkin terjadi. Jangankan memperbolehkannya menyentuhnya, meminta pemuda tersebut memanggil nama depannya saja ia enggan. Mungkin ia harus bersyukur dengan keadaan ini, dengan menatap pemuda yang ia sukai dari dekat seperti ini sudahlah cukup. Tapi hal itu harus berakhir ketika suara pintu bergeser….

Sreek~~

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan?!"

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Gak perlu basa-basa lagi, gomen kalo chapter ini membosankan dan kalo kalian sadar ada hal yang aneh pada chapter ini. Untuk chapter berikutnya akan ku marathon, jadi yang nunggu sabar dan makasih karena masih mau menunggu. Untuk fict The Curse tetap kulanjut, tapi masih dalam proses. Makanya up-nya lama, itu aja yang ingin kusampaikan dan sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya…..

Unknownman 18 logout


	5. Keikhlasan atau Keterpaksaan?

Naruto Pov on

 **Merepotkan** , mungkin kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan atau situasi yang saat ini terjadi padaku. Jika kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa begitu, jawabannya adalah gadis bersurai merah yang saat ini berdiri didepan mejaku dengan bersedekap dada sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Manik blue-greennya menatap penuh selidik padaku, tunggu dulu! Mungkin ini terlambat, tapi sudah berapa lama Senju- _san_ duduk didepanku?.

Inilah kebiasaan burukku, bila aku terlalu fokus pada satu hal pasti aku melupakan hal yang lainnya. Tapi biarlah, yang terpenting ada apa sebenarnya ini?. Kenapa tiba-tiba gadis crimson ini datang dan berteriak padaku atau mungkin tepatnya aku dan Senju- _san_. Tch….memikirkannya pun tidak ada gunanya, bagaimana aku tau kesalahanku bila saja aku tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan. Jalan terbaik yang saat ini perlu kulakukan adalah bertanya.

"Mungkin ini sedikit telat, tapi aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi saat ini?"tanyaku sambil menatap kedua gadis didepanku bergantian, terlihat ekspresi gadis Gremory ini sedang kesal terhadap sesuatu tapi aku tidak tau apa sedangkan gadis yang satunya hanya menatapku malu-malu dengan sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya. Tapi tetap saja, aku masih tidak mengerti dengan keadaan ini dan jawaban yang kutunggu-tunggu tak kunjung dapat.

"Humph, _nandemonai desu_ "ucapnya sambil berlalu menuju tempa duduknya yang disebelahku dan terlihat ekspresi si 'merah' semakin menyebalkan menurutku, tapi masa bodoh lah. Aku lebih baik meneruskan membaca novel yang baru ku-download seminggu yang lalu.

"Dan sampai kapan kamu akan duduk disitu, Senju- _san_? Sebentar lagi murid yang lain akan datang"ucapku, terlihat gadis didepanku gelagapan dan segera pindah ketempat duduknya. Seketika aku tersenyum lagi ketika melihat layar handphone-ku.

"Hihihihi…..Shiba- _nii,_ Miyuki- _chan_ "

Naruto Pov off

fict inspired by author's life story

Title :

現実 / _Genjitsu_

Genre :

Slice of life, hurt/comfort, family, romance, school

Warning :

OOC, Typo(s), miss-Typo, alur berantakan, bahasa ngaco, dll.

Summary:

Hidup yang ideal adalah keinginan setiap manusia, tapi bagaimana bila salah satu dari mereka menyerah dan memilih hidup dengan apa yang mereka punya saat ini? Dan inilah kisah seoarang pemuda yang ingin hidup normal, tidak seperti remaja lainnya…

Rate:

T

Disclaimer :

Chara anime Naruto dan Hs dxd yang berada di-fict ini tidak milik saya, saya hanya meminjam dari pencipta aslinya tanpa mengambil biaya apapun

Chapter 4 : Keikhlasan atau Keterpaksaan?

.

.

Setelah kejadian yang membingugkan menurut Naruto tadi, akhirnya mereka bertiga melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Terlihat Naruto melanjutkan membaca novel yang ada di handphone-nya, untuk Rias sama seperti Naruto hanya saja entah apa yang dilihatnya tapi saat ini terlihat jari-jarinya sedang menekan layar handphone-nya dengan ekspresi kesal. Sedangkan Shion terlihat membuka buku pelajaran, hanya saja jari tangannya tak henti-hentinya bertautan dengan ekspresi malu karena mengingat keadian tadi pagi.

Rias Pov On

Humph, sebenarnya apa hubungan Naru dan gadis uban itu. Kenapa tadi mereka berdua duduk berhadap-hadapan seperti itu, padahal dari interaksi mereka berdua biasanya seperti tidak ada yang spesial dengan mereka. Bahkan menurutku Naru terlihat risih bila gadis uban itu berada didekatnya. Huhhh…..sudah rencana pagi tadi gagal dan baru saja melihat orang yang kucari sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan sainganku.

Flashback sebelum Rias berangkat ke akademi

Hari yang cerah dan seperti rencanaku, hari ini operasi 'Membuat Naru Mengingatku Lagi' dimulai dari sekarang. Yahh nama rencananya memang terdengar aneh sih, tapi hal tersebut tidak akan menadi halangan untuk membuat pemuda pirang itu menyukaiku lagi'batin Rias semangat, bila kalian bertanya tentang apa maksud dari ucapan gadis Gremory tersebut akan kujawab. Rias sudah merencanakan untuk mengajak pemuda pirang tersebut untuk berangkat kesekolah bersama, maka dari itu Rias minta diantar supir pribadinya ke rumah Naruto dan berjalan bersama. Dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, gadis Gremory tersebut berjalan dengan riang gembira.

Tok tok tok

Setelah mengetuk pintu rumah, aku menunggu beberapa menit menunggu pemilik rumah membukakan pintu.

"Tunggu sebentar"terdengar suara dari dalam rumah.

Kriett

"Oh _akai-neesan,_ ada perlu apa pagi-pagi datang kesini?"ternyata yang membuka pintu adalah Naruko, dengan seragam sekolah yang terihat rapi dan siap untuk berangkat sekolah.

" _E-etto…_ apa Naru- _kun_ ada? Aku berniat mengajaknya untuk berangkat kesekolah bersama"ucapku sambil melirik kedalam rumah, tapi ketika pas kulihat lagi ekspresi Naruko berubah. Ia tiba-tiba tersenyum masam dan itu membuatku merasa penasaran.

"A-ahh, kalau itu Naru- _nii_ sudah berangkat pagi-pagi sekali _Nee._ Ia bilang ada urusan yang harus dilakukan, mangkanya ia berangkat duluan"jelasnya, tanpa kusadari keringat bercucuran sedikit banyak dipipiku. Mungkin kelenjar keringat yang ada ditubuhku merespon perasaan yang saat ini kurasakan dan tentu saja harapanku pupus sebelum rencanaku kumulai.

"A-ahh…. _souka_ ~~ sayang sekali, kalau begitu aku juga berangkat duluan Naru- _chan_ "balasku lesu, aku segera berbalik dan berjalan dengan gontai padahal tadi aku bersemangat sekali dan tidak sabar bertemu dengan Naruto. Namun belum sampai gerbang rumah Naruko memanggilku.

"Anu… _akai-neesan_ kalau tidak keberatan apa kita berangkat bertiga dengan Menma?"kulihat manik biru seperti milik Naruto menatapku penuh harap dan tentu saja membuatku tidak enak.

"Baiklah, lagipula aku juga berjalan kaki"ucapku sambal tersenyum.

End of flashback

Hahhh…..memikirkannya membuatku kesal sendiri, lagipula melihat sikap Naru yang seperti itu membuatku kesusahan juga untuk menjalankan rencanaku.

Krieet

" _Ohayou minna_ -eh, aku baru ingat kalau ini masih pagi"tiba-tiba seorang pemuda dengan rambut yang mirip anime sepak bola tiba, dan aku mendapat sebuah ide yang terdengar agak nekad. Namun aku bertaruh untuk membuat Naru berpaling padaku, aku sangat yakin itu dan pemuda yang bernama Hyodou Issei adalah kuncinya.

Rias Pov Off

" _Ohayou Issei-kun_ "sebuah suara merdu membalas sapaan pagi dari Issei yang tentu saja membuat pemuda Hyodou itu terkejut dan berbunga-bunga, karena seorang gadis cantik yang baru pindah kemarin membalas sapaannya mengingat siswi sekelasnya tidak ada yang mau membalas ucapannya.

"A-ahh…. _ohayou mo_ Gremory- _san_ "balas Issei kaku, apalagi tadi Rias memanggil nama depannya yang semakin membuatnya canggung.

"Jangan kaku begitu, kamu boleh memanggilku Rias dan lagipula kita teman sekelas kan?"Rias tersenyum menggoda kepada Issei karena ia tadi sempat melirik kearah Naruto dan yang mengejutkannya pemuda pirang tersebut memasang ekspresi terkejut, maka dari itu Rias mencoba menggoda Issei dan menunggu respon Naruto seperti apa.

Tapi Rias dibuat kecewa karena Naruto tidak melihat kearahnya dan fokus kembali pada layer smartphone miliknya, tapi balasan pemuda didepan mejanya membuat ia terkejut. "K-kalau begitu, a-apa aku boleh memanggilmu R-ri-rias- _chan_?"gagap Issei dengan wajah yang memerah malu, Rias yang melihatnya pun tersenyum karena respon lucu pemuda didepannya ini.

"Boleh saja Issei- _kun_ "balasnya yang membuat pemuda bersurai coklat itu melompat kegirangan, hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah Rias dan Issei yang saling mengobrol hinnga jam pelajaran hamper dimulai. Sedangkan Naruto tetap sibuk dengan handphone-nya dan Shion yang membaca buku pelajaran sambil sesekali melirik kearah Naruto.

.

Skip ketika istirahat

.

Pelajaran telah usai dan waktunya istirahat mengisi tenaga, entah itu untuk pergi kekantin untuk makan atau ke taman untuk sekedar refreshing. Tak terkecuali tokoh utama kita Naruto, ia sekarang sedang berjalan menuju ruang Osis untuk menemui _seto kaichou_ tentang janjinya pada Tsubaki kemarin sore. Terlihat ditangan kanannya ia membawa bungkusan plastik yang berisi roti _yakisoba_ dan susu coklat yang ia sempat beli dikantin sebelum ke ruang Osis.

"Setelah kedatangan gadis Gremory kemarin, aku merasa kehidupan tenang yang kuimpikan tidak akan datang. Mengingat kedua orang tua kami saling mengenal, apa ada solusi untuk masalahku ini ya?"tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, ia sedang berpikir tentang kehidupan tenangnya yang mulai terusik karena kedatangan Rias dan keluarganya. Apalagi keluarga mereka berdua yang kelihatan akrab, yang entah sengaja atau tidak ia pasti ikut terseret dalam kegiatan mereka.

"Apa aku perlu kabur dari rumah seperti di novel yang sering kubaca? Tapi mengingat aku masih sekolah, rencana pelarian tidak berguna. Atau seperti di anime-anime yang sering kutonton, menyewa apartemen dekat perkotaan dengan alasan agar jarak tempat kerja paruh waktu dan sekolah lebih dekat"ide nyeleneh barusan entah kenapa membuat otak Naruto sedikit error dan me-restart untuk mengulang perkataannya yang terakhir barusan.

.

1

.

2

.

3

.

"NAH!? Itu dia"serunya memecah keheningan di lorong sekolah yang untungnya sepi karena para muridnya sedang sibuk di kantin, tengah asik memikirkan masalahnya, terdengar suara gadis memanggil namanya. "Naruto- _san_!"panggil gadis dari arah berlawanan yang sukses membuat pikirannya buyar.

"Ah…Shinra- _san,_ apa kamu berniat menyusulku?"tanya Naruto yang yang diberi anggukan oleh Tsubaki.

" _Hai'_ , karena Sona- _kaichou_ sedang tidak ada di ruang Osis jadinya aku yang disuruh untuk mengurus dokumen-dokumennya dan surat pengajuanmu untuk menjadi pengawas perpustakaan. Ayo kita segera ke ruang Osis dan ngomong-ngomong bungkusan yang kamu bawa itu?"tanya Tsubaki yang melihat bungkusan di tangannya.

"Oh ini?"tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat bungkusan ditangannya.

"Ini pengganti bekal makan siangku yang lupa kubawa Tsubaki- _san_ "balasnya sambil memeprlihatkan isi bungkusannya, Tsubaki yang mendengarnya hanya ber-oh ria. Acara jalan mereka pun diselimuti keheningan diantara mereka, karena mereka sama-sama tidak bisa membuat topik pembicaraan.

.

.

"Jadi, aku harus mengisi formulir ini bagaimana Tsubaki- _san_?"tanya Naruto kepada gadis yang duduk diseberangnya, saat ini mereka berdua diruang Osis dan seperti yang dikatakan Tsubaki tadi…..diruangan besar ini tidak ada orang lain. Kata Tsubaki anggota osis sedang sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing, jadilah ia yang tersisa diruangan ini.

"Mudah saja Naruto- _san_ , isi saja data diri yang meliputi nama,kelas,dan tingkatan kelasmu sekarang. Setelah itu alasanmu mengajukan diri dan janjimu ketika menjadi penjaga perpustakaan tahun ini"jelas Tsubaki sambil menunjukkan kolom yang harus diisi oleh Naruto dan penjelasannya dapat dengan mudah dipahami oleh Naruto.

"Uhm….baiklah"Naruto mulai mengisi formulirnya dan Tsubaki kembali duduk dikursinya yang berada diseberang Naruto untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. 10 menit mereka beerdua dalam keheningan karena fokus pada pekerjaan mereka masing-masing, semua selesai ketika Naruto menyerahkan formurilnya.

"Selesai, tolong dicek Tsubaki- _san_ "ucapnya sambil menyodorkannya kepada Tsubaki, lalu gadis didepannya itu membacanya dengan teliti dan cepat.

Tsubaki lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju arah rak dibelakang tempat duduk mereka, tangannya menarik loker yang ada disana dan mengambil sebuah kenci.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang kamu adalah penjaga perpustakaan tahun ini. Ini kuncinya, nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan memberikan data-data buku yang ada disana dan akan kutuliskan tugasmu nanti. Mohon kerja samanya Naruto- _san_ "jelas Tsubaki sambil meberikan kunci perpustakaan kepada Naruto, Naruto yang melihatnya pun tersenyum dan mengambil kunci yang diberikan Tsubaki tadi dan langsung berjabat tangan.

"Ya, mohon kerjasamanya Tsubaki- _san_ "setelah itu, Naruto berniat pergi ke taman belakang untuk makan roti yang ia beli tadi sebelum suara seorang gadis yang saat ini bersamanya mengintrupsi langkahnya.

"Kalau kamu berniat makan siang, kusarankan untuk makan disini denganku Naruto- _san._ Karena jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan selesai"saran Tsubaki sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal milikknya, Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak. Namun setelah itu sebuah senyuman terpasang diwajahnya.

"Sungguh alasan yang bagus untuk mengajakku makan hanya karena tidak mau makan disini sendirian, _ne_ Tsu-ba-ki- _san_ "goda Naruto yang tentu saja membuat seorang Tsubaki Shinra memerah malu dan langsung gelagapan.

"A-a-a-apa ma-maksudmu Naruto- _san_? A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu"ucap Tsubaki OOC.

"Oi Tsubaki _-san,_ kamu OOC tau"ucap seorang laki-laki dipojok ruangan yang sambil membawa laptop.

" _URUSAI BAKA_ AUTHOR!"bentak Tsubaki kepada lelaki tersebut yang tidak lain adalah author fict ini.

"Disini karaktermu _kuudere,_ tapi malah kenapa jadi OOC gini?"tanya author kepada Tsubaki yang tentu saja masih meledak-ledak emosinya.

"Kau bodoh atau bagaimana thor? Bukannya dirimu sendiri yang menulis adegan ini"ganti Naruto menimpali.

.

.

.

"Oh iya juga, kenapa aku gak sadar ya…ehehehehe kalau begitu lanjutin lagi sana gih"ucap author cengengesan tanpa dosa yang membuat Naruto sewot.

"Action!"

.

"A-a-a-apa ma-maksudmu Naruto- _san_? A-aku tidak bermaksud begitu"

"Hee~~ lalu kenapa kamu mengajakku makan siang bersama?"goda Naruto lagi yang membuat Tsubaki tambah memerah bak tomat.

" _M-mou~_ Naruto- _kun_ jangan menggodaku terus"tanpa sadar cara berbicara Tsubaki berubah, yang tentu saja membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Ts-tsubaki- _san_ "Tsubaki yang juga baru sadar pun menenagkan dirinya dulu.

"Ehem, j-jadi apa kamu mau menerima tawaranku untuk makan siang disini Naruto- _san_?"tanya Tsubaki dengan nada formal seperti semula.

" _H-hai',_ k-kalau begitu mari kita mulai saja makannya sebelum bel berbunyi"mereka berdua pun memulai acara makan siangnya dengan suasana canggung karena ulah Naruto barusan….(poor Naruto)

.

Skip

.

Bel tanda pelajaran usai pun berbunyi, tanda bahwa mereka yang melakukan aktivitas yaitu belajar diperbolehkan untuk puang kerumah masing-masing. Walaupun masih ada yang beraktivitas diarea sekolah karena mengikuti klub-klub tertentu, berbeda dengan tokoh utama kita yang sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah sendirian menuju ke perpustakaan. Yap, hari ini adalah hari dimana ia dengan sukarela menwarkan diri untuk menjadi penjaga perpustakaan.

Saat ini ia berjalan dengan diam menuju perpustakaan berniat mengecek keadaan perpustakaan dan menunggu Tsubaki sesuai janji mereka berdua. Cahaya sore hari masuk melewati kaca jendela di lorong tersebut, warna orange mendominasi diantara warna yang lain. Seakan tidak mau kalah, sang kegelapan mulai merangkak naik untuk menyaingi warna orange.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki yang menggema di keheningan lorong sekolah, membuat kesan horror bagi seorang penakut yang berjalan sendirian (keren juga kata-kataku barusan).

Srekk~~

Naruto menggeser pintu perpustakaan dan yang tertangkap di sapphire birunya adalah seorang pemuda bersurai hitam sedang menulis catatan dibukunya. Raut wajahnya mengatakan seolah ia sedang melakukan tugas besar dan tidak ingin diganggu. Naruto yang mengenal pemuda tersebut hanya menghela nafas dan berlalu menuju meja pengawas, ia taruh tas yang ia bawa dan berkeliling rak buku untuk melihat-lihat.

Terlihat dari buku pelajaran,buku cerita,dan majalah porno terpampang disana, tunggu….MAJALAH PORNO!? Naruto yang melihatnya segera mengambilnya dan menyelipkannya di bawah rak untuk menyembunyikannya sementara. Deru nafasnya sedikit tak beraturan, karena ia takut ketahuan dan dicap sebagai pemuda mesum oleh seluruh siswa disini.

"Orang bodoh mana yang menaruh majalah begituan di perpustakaan? Apa gara-gara yang menjaga tidak ada, jadi para murid menyalahgunakan perpustakaan seperti ini"gumam Naruto sambil menoleh kanan-kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihat kejadian barusan, untungnya saat ini adalah jam pulang sekolah dan tidak ada yang kesini. Pengecualian untuk pemuda yang masih setia dengan buku catatannya, Naruto yang sudah puas berkeliling pun kembali ke meja tempat ia menaruh tas tadi.

Ia mendudukkan diri dan mengambil handphone-nya, berniat melanjutkan membaca manga tadi pagi. Ohh….bila kalian bertanya kemana gadis Senju dan Gremory berada, mereka memiliki urusan masing-masing. Shion langsung pulang karena tidak menemukan Naruto dimanapun, karena ketika bel pulang Naruto segera pergi dari kelasnya. Sedangkan Rias ia tadi terlihat pergi bersama Issei dan kawan-kawannya, Naruto sedikit terkejut ketika Rias dapat berteman dengan pemuda mesum sepert Issei. Tapi pemikirannya ia tepis, karena bila gadis tersebut sudah memiliki teman ia jadi tidak diganggu lagi.

Belum sampai 2 menit, sebuah suara memanggil Naruto dan dari ciri-cirinya orang tersebut adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Naruto- _niisan_ "panggil pemuda tersebut, Naruto langsung menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Yo, Sasuke- _kun_ "pemuda yang memanggil Naruto tadi adalah Uchiha Sasuke, bagaimana Naruto mengenal Sasuke? Karena….

"Sungguh kebetulan bisa bertemu denganmu disini, Naruto"tiba-tiba datang seorang gadis yang wajahnya mirip dengan Sasuke tapi memiliki garis mirip keriput dekat hidungnya. Dengan reflek yang terlatih, Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke, lalu menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Jangan dilihat Sasuke, dia adalah doplegangger-mu. Hal yang buruk akan terjadi bila kalian berdua berada ditempat yang sama"ucap Naruto nyeleneh yang membuat Sasuke berkeringat dingin.

" _E-eto..N-nii-san,_ dia hanya Izumi- _nee._ Jadi bisa tolong lepaskan tanganmu ini"pinta Sasuke yang lansung dituruti Naruto.

"Ohh…ternyata cuman Izumi toh, maaf Sasuke- _kun_. Kukira ia kembaranmu dari belahan bumi yang jauh"ucap Naruto watados sambil wajahnya berpaling kearah lain, enggan untuk menatap Izumi.

"Hn…ternyata otak bodohmu itu masih belum berkembang ya, Naru?"sebuah ucapan manis nan menusuk keluar dari bibir gadis Uchiha tersebut, Naruto yang mendengarnya pun lebih memilih mengalah daripada meladeni gadis didepannya ini.

"Terserah dirimu saja, Izumi"balasnya, lalu Naruto melanjutkan membaca yang tertunda tadi. Sedangkan untuk Izumi, ia tersenyum ketika melihat Naruto yang seperti ini. Tanpa disuruh ia juga duduk disebelah Naruto, diikuti Sasuke s etelahnya.

Untuk perkenalan, gadis bersurai hitam Panjang dengan garis mirip keriput didekat hidungnya tadi adalah Uchiha Izumi(Fem Itachi). Ia kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke, dulu ketika kelas satu ia sekelas dengan Naruto. Untuk sekarang ia dikelas 2A, Naruto dan Izumi berteman sejak kelas satu karena pada waktu itu hanya Izumi saja yang kepintaran otaknya melebihi Naruto. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua berteman, karena baik Naruto maupun Izumi saling mengerti dan bisa diajak bekerja sama. Walaupun begitu, ada sifat Izumi yang tidak disukai oleh Naruto. Yap, ucapan menusuk Izumi itulah yang menjadi masalah.

Walaupun terkadang ucapan Izumi adalah kenyataan, tapi apa ia tidak bisa menggunakan kata-kata yang sedikit lebih lembut agar tidak menyinggung perasaan orang lain. Oleh karenanya hubungan mereka berdua tidak bisa dikatakan akur, karena bila mereka berdua bertemu yang ada malah adu mulut. Akan tetapi, ada sebuah fakta yang tidak diketahui oleh Naruto. Bahwa seorang Uchiha Izumi menyukai Namikaze Naruto, perasaan itu telah dipendam gadis Uchiha tersebut sejak mereka berada dikelas yang sama dan untuk Sasuke ia sekelas dengan Naruko.

Manik onix tersebut memandang wajah pemuda berkulit tan disampingnya dengan seksama, seulas senyum tipis terpasang diwajah cantiknya. Sedangkan Naruto, ia sedikit terganggu dan was-was disaat yang bersamaan. Dikepalanya ia berpikir, apa ia pernah punya salah ketika terakhir kali mereka berdua bertemu? Tapi yang dia ingat terakhir kali mereka berbicara ia tidak menyinggung gadis Uchiha tersebut, karena tidak ingin terganggu lebiih lama lagi, dengan penuh keberanian Naruto bertanya kepada Izumi.

" _Ano~_ Izumi- _san_ , apa aku mempunyai kesalahan padamu? Hingga kamu menatapku seperti ingin menelanku hidup-hidup seperti itu?"ucap Naruto dengan keringat dingin mengingat yang diajak bicara adalah Izumi, salah kata saja kepala bisa lepas dari tempatnya (ok, mungkin yang ini terlalu hiperbola sekali yak). Sedangkan Sasuke yang melihat cara bicara Naruto seperti itu menahan tawa saja.

" _Ie,_ kenapa kamu berpikir buruk padaku Naru~?"ok, firasat Naruto mulai tidak enak. Bila Nada bicara berubah menjadi seperti itu, berarti memang dia memiliki kesalahan kepada gadis Uchiha tersebut.

" _Gomennasai_ Uchiha- _sama,_ hamba mohon ampunan darimu"tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening, karena Naruto tiba-tiba bersujud sambil memohon ampun kepada Izumi.

"Bwahahahahaha….. _Nii-san,_ kenapa kamu takut seperti itu. Izumi- _nee_ tidak mungkin melakukan hal kejam padamu, karena dia-"belum selesai berbicara, Sasuke medapat tatapan _shinigami_ dari Izumi.

Glek

"Apa yang kamu katakan Sasu- _chan_?"tanya Izumi dengan senyuman sangat manis, hinga bayangan _shinigami_ terlihat sedang menyiapkan sabitnya untuk memenggal kepala Sasuke.

" _N-nandemonai Nee-san_ "jawab Sasuke cepat, tatapan Izumi kembali kepada Naruto. Sebuah senyum tipis terlihat diwajahnya.

" _Ne_ Naru, apa kau mau kumaafkan"tawar Izumi sambil berjongkok didepan Naruto menyamakan tinggi badan mereka berdua.

" _Hai'"_

"Kalau begitu mudah saja, akhir pekan nanti, aku ingin kamu mengajakku untuk pergi kencan"ucap Izumi sambil tersenyum sedangkan Naruto terlihat terkejut, tapi tidak lama setelahnya ia dapat menormalkan ekspresinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu"ucap Naruto seakan pasrah, lalu ia segera bangkit dari acara bersujudnya.

"Hei, sebegitu tidak inginnya kamu pergi kencan denganku sampai membuat ekspresi menjengkelkan begitu?"tanya Izumi dengan kedua tangannya bersekap dada, terlihat ekspresinya datar sedatar tembok dengan pipinya sedikit mengembung. Naruto tidak menatap wajah Izumi, ia memebenarkan tempat duduknya karena kejadian nista tadi.

"Bukannya begitu, walaupun hubungan kita tidak terlalu baik aku tetap takut membuat rumor yang tidak-tidak untukmu. Terlebih keluarga Uchiha memiliki sifat yang tegas terutama ayahmu, aku takut membuatmu dalam masalah bila ada yang mengetahui kita berdua pergi keluar bersama"terang Naruto dan itu benar, keluarga Izumi maksudnya keluarga Uchiha memiliki sifat yang tegas. Baik dalam hal kepribadian dan hubungan asmara, terlebih ayah Izumi. Ia bernama Uchiha Fugaku, Naruto pernah bertemu dengannya dulu ketika memiliki tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakan dirumah Izumi. Terlepas dari ibunya Izumi a.k.a Uchiha Mikoto yang bersifat lemah lembut berbeda dengan ayahnya, ayahnya memiliki sifat yang dingin dan tegas yang membuat Naruto berkeringat dingin bila bertemu dengannya dulu. Maka dari itu Naruto tidak bodoh dengan membuat Izumi berada dalam masalah karena dirinya.

"Hmph~ Naru tidak asyik sekali, pokoknnya akhir pekan nanti kamu harus mengajakku pergi kencan TITIK!"ucap Izumi final sambil memalingkan wajahnya, Sasuke yang melihat sifat kakaknya yang manja hanya tersenyum canggung. Ia lebih memilih bertanya kepada Naruto.

" _Nii-san_ ada perlu apa keperpustakaan di jam yang seharusnya siswa lain sudah pulang?"tanya Sasuke yang membuat Naruto teringat dengan jannjinya.

"Ahh…aku baru ingat, aku memiliki janji dengan _fuku kaichou_ untuk bertemu disini dan yah~~ aku mengajukan diri sebagai penjaga perpustakaan sekarang. Kalau kamu Sasuke- _kun,_ kenapa jam segini masih berada disini?"balik Naruto yang bertanya.

"Kalau aku harus menyalin catatan tugas, karena tadi siang aku izin tidak masuk kelas"balas Sasuke, mereka pun berlanjut saling mengobrol sambil menunggu Tsubaki datang menemui Naruto.

Tak berselang lama seorang gadis bersurai hitam datang membawa map serta berkas yang nanti harus dibaca oleh Naruto, tiga orang yang tadi masih diperpustakaan pun menghentikan acara mengobrolnya.

" _Gomen_ Naruto- _san_ membuatmu menunggu, ini berkas-berkasnya bisa kamu cek nanti"ucap Tsubaki sambil memberikan berkasnya kepada Naruto, pemuda tersebut menerimanya dan membukanya sekilas lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Ok, mari kita pulang. Sasuke,Izumi kalian berdua pulang naik apa?"tanya Naruto sambil menatap Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Kamu bertanya seperti itu memangnya mau mengantarkan kami berdua pulang?"tanya sarkas Izumi, Sasuke hanya tersenyum saja.

" _Ie,_ aku hanya bertanya saja"balas Naruto singkat.

"Kami berdua naik mobil _Nii-san_ "jawab Sasuke menengahi, Naruto yang mendengarnya pun mengangguk dan mengajak Tsubaki pulang bersama karena mereka berdua searah jalan pulangnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita berdua pulang Tsubaki- _san_ "ajaknya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Tsubaki dan mereka berdua berpisah dengan duo Uchiha itu diparkiran karena supir suruhan ayah mereka sudah siap disana.

Naruto dan Tsubaki berjalan berdua dalam keheningan yang sunyi, langit yang sudah menghitam menandakan hari memang sudah malam. Sesekali jemari lentik Tsubaki memebenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, beberapa helai rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya pun turut ia benarkan. Sekilas Naruto yang melirik kegiatan Tsubaki barusan hanya dapat memerah karena terpana, tidak pernah ia duga kalau Tsubaki bisa menjadi sangat manis hanya karena melakukan hal tadi. Mereka berpisah di perempatan yang sama saat menuju kerumahnya.

" _Matta ashita_ Tsubaki- _san_ dan _arigatou_ sudah mau repot mengambilkan berkas ini untukku"ucapnya sambil memeprlihatkan berkas yang ia bawa tadi kepada Tsubaki.

" _Matta ashita_ Naruto- _san_ "balas Tsubaki dengan senyum tipis yang ia perlihatkan sekilas kepada Naruto lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

.

.

Naruto meneruskan jalannya sambil menatap layar smartphone miliknya, apalagi kalau bukan mengecek tanggal rilis anime yang ia tunggu. " _Sugoi na,_ padahal baru tadi pagi aku membaca LN-nya. Ternyata dalam waktu dekat season lanjutan animenya sudah mau rilis juga"ucap Naruto girang. Saat langkah kakinya hendak sampai didekat rumahnya, sebuah mobil yang terasa familiar tertangkap di manik sapphire-nya dan tidak lama setelah itu seprang pemuda bersurai merah keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut.

"Yo, apa kau memiliki waktu sebentar?"ekpresi Naruto yang melihatnya menjadi datar ketika mendengarnya.

.

Skip akhir pekan

.

Naruto Pov

Ingat kata orang tentang 'Semakin tidak ditunggu, maka datangnya lebih cepat', entah apa arti sebenannya kallimat itu tapi aku sadar bahwa situasi yang kualami sekarang adalah maksud dari kalimat itu. Kalian paham? Sama, aku juga tidak paham….bercanda. yang kumaksudkan disini adalah janji kencanku dengan Izumi dua hari yang lalu. Dua hari sebelumnya adalah pengalaman pertamaku melakukan sesuatu yang bernama kegiatan sekolah, maksudku bukan kegiatan yang seperti biasa. Tapi kegiatan seperti ekstrakulikuler, yah walaupun kegiatan kemarin tidak terhitung sebagai ekstrakulikuler. Tapi sebagai penjaga perpustakaan, itu pengalaman pertama bagiku dan sangat menyenangkan. Jam tugasku hanya ketika jam istirahat tiba, ketika jam pelajaran berlangsung ada seorang guru yang menjaga disana. Dan berkat itu aku sedikit bisa menghindari 2 gadis yang sering menggaguku, siapa lagi kalau bukan Senju Shion dan Rias Gremory.

Ngomong-ngomong soal gadis Gremory itu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya ketika istirahat dan pulang sekolah. Terkecuali ketika jam pelajaran, karena ia pasti ada. Ketika istirahat memang aku tidak bertemu dengannya, karena aku berada diperpustakaan karena tugasku. Tapi ketika jam pulang berbeda, karena ketika _Sensei_ baru beberapa menit sosok gadis crimson tersebut sudah menghilang. Tapi aku tidak mau ambil pusing, karena dengan begitu aku tidak akan berurusan dengan gadis merepotkan itu.

Kembali pada kegiatanku sekarang, saat ini aku sedang menunggu gadis Uchiha yang memaksaku untuk mengajaknya kencan kemarin. Aku memakai jeans pendek selutut dan sepatu berwarna putih dengan atasan kaos putih berlengan panjang sebagai dalaman dan luarnya kemeja berwarna biru berlengan pendek tanpa kancing sehingga memperlihatkan kaosku, rambutku kusisir kebelakang yang jadinya agak berdiri dan memeperlihatkan dahiku.

Sudah 15 menit aku menunggunya di taman kota ini sesuai perjanjian dan sampai sekarang ia belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Aku ragu kalau keterlambatannya ini karena dia berdandan, maksudku…ini IZUMI loh! Aku tidak yakin ia tidak pernah berdandan mengingat sifatnya yang seperti itu.

End Naruto Pov

Naruto yang kesal menunggu pun membuka handphone-nya, memeriksa notifikasi tentang update anime yang ia tunggu dan sialnya tidak ada notifikasi apapun. Dengan sedikit kesal ia menutup website yang buka dan membuka game yang cukup populer hingga diadaptasi menjadi anime.

"Woahh! Aku lupa mengecek keadaan Laffey- _chan_ dan Enterprise kemarin, seharusnya kondisi mereka berdua sangatlah fit sekarang"ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri, sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Naru _gomen,_ apa sudah lama menunggu?"tanya suara yang tidak lain adalah Izumi, sedangkan Naruto masih fokus pada handphone-nya.

Izumi mendengus kesal karena sapaannya tidak dijawab oleh pemuda pirang tersebut, dengan sabar ia tunggu sebentar memaklumi dan duduk disebelah Naruto. Namun hampir 5 menit Naruto belum selesai dengan game-nya, ia baru berhenti ketika sbuah deheman menyadarkan dirinya.

"Ekhem"

Naruto yang sadar pun mengakhiri acara bermainnya "Oh Izumi, sudah lama menungguku?"entah karena bego atau bagaimana, Naruto malah bertanya dengan tampang tanpa dosa. Izumi tentu saja kesal, karena bayangan kencan yang romantis rusak karena ulah Naruto barusan.

"Tidak kok, aku baru **5 menit** disini"ucap Izumi sambil memalingkan wajah dan menekankan kata 5 menit tadi. Naruto yang mendengarnya pun menghela nafas saja, karena bila sudah begini berarti salah dirinya karena terlalu asik pada game-nya.

Saat ini terlihat Izumi memakai kaos berwarna putih kebesaran dengan lambang kipas dibelakang, bawahannya ia memakai celana pendek sepaha yang agak ketat dengan stocking hitam yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya dan sepatu kets berwarna putih. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai seperti biasa serta riasan wajah yang terlihat normal, yang jadinya terlihat natural di wajah Izumi yang memang dari awal sudah cantik dan jangan lupakan tas kecil yang ia apit ditangan kirinya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu terlihat cantik dengan pakaian yang kamu pakai sekarang Izumi"puji Naruto sambil tersenyum ketika melihat Izumi dari kepala sampai kaki, yang dipuji pun merona karena yang memujinya juga pemuda yang disukainya.

" _A-arigatou_ "balas Izumi tergagap dengan ekspresi datar khas Uchiha.

'Yes, rencana lolos dari kemarahan Izumi berhasil'batin Naruto bersorak, karena pujiannya kepada Izumi tadi adalah rencananya agar terlepas dari amukan Izumi.

"Jadi, kita akan kemana dulu Izumi?"tanya Naruto yang menyadarkan Izumi dari khayalannya.

"Emm…..kalau dipikir-pikir, jalan-jalan ke mall adalah pilihan yang paling normal saat ini. Karena mayoritas anak muda ketika pergi kencan pada jam-jam segini lebih terlihat normal pergi ke-"belum selesai menjelaskan, ucapan Izumi terpotong karena Naruto melihatnya dengan tatapan yang mengatakan 'Inilah Izumi', itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan Izumi karena otaknya yang bisa dikatakan diatas rata-rata yang membuatnya suka sekali mengobservasi dan mencari teori serta logika untuk memecahkan masalah ataupun mengahadapi hal-hal seperti ini.

Naruto yang melihatnya pun tersenyum, karena memang Izumi adalah tipe pemikir dan pemecah masalah. Sejak mereka berteman dulu pun sifat Izumi sudah seperti ini dan Naruto menyukainya, ahh…maksudnya dalam artian berbeda. Ia dan Izumi memiliki kerja sama yang bagus dulu ketika harus mempresentasikan tugas mereka dikelas, Izumi berperan sebagai pemikir serta teori sedangkan Naruto berperan sebagai moderator.

Ok stop, bukan saatnya untuk menjelaskan hal tidak penting sekarang " _Gomen_ "ucap Izumi dengan rona merah terlihat di kedua pipinya sambil memainkan edua jari telunjuknya, kebiasaan Izumi ketika gugup dan itu membuatnya terlihat imut dimata pria lainnya.

Pluk

Sebuh tangan mendarat diatas kepala Izumi, otomatis Izumi melihat pemuda yang sedang mengusap kepalanya sambil tersenyum padanya.

Blush

"Santai dulu Izumi, aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kamu mengajakku hari ini. Jadi tidak perlu terburu-buru, kita sedang ke-kencan kamu ingat"ucap dengan malu ketika menyebut kata kencan tadi.

"B-baiklah, kalau begitu ayo pergi"setelah menormalkan dirinya, Izumi mengajak Naruto untuk menuju tempat pertama mereka kencan. Dengan malu-malu, Izumi memegang tangan Naruto untuk mengajaknya bergandengan tangan.

Grep

Naruto tentu sedikit terkejut karena Izumi mau mengambil inisiatif duluan, sempat terpikir olehnya tadi untuk memegang tangan gadis Uchiha tadi. Mereka berdua menuju mall yang berada di Kuoh, disepanjang jalan menuju mall mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian karena kecocokan mereka berdua. Izumi terlihat manis dan sexy dengan cara berpakaiannya tadi, sedangkan Naruto tampak lebih ke tampan dan santai secara bersamaan. Rambutnya yang ia sisir kebelakang dan membuatnya berdiri itulah poin yang membuatnya terlihat seperti pemuda acuh dan tidak perduli dengan penampilannya. Banyak laki-laki maupun perempuan yang blushing ketika melihat mereka berdua bejalan bersama.

.

Skip

.

Setelah beberapa menit menjadi tontonan pejalan kaki yang lain, Naruto dan Izumi sudah sampai didepan mall. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam dan tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah toko pakaian, sempat Naruto pikir bahwa Izumi adalah tipe gadis yang tidak perduli dengan pakaiannya. Karena ketika disekolah dulu Izumi hanya memekai seragam sekolah saja (Eh lu bego ato gimana thor? Klo disekolah ya memang make seragam lah, mang mau make baju cosplay?) ok lupakan ucapan nista-ku barusan.

Hampir memakan waktu 30 menit untuk Izumi memilih baju yang ingin ia beli, untuk Naruto? Ia menunggu didepan toko karena ia bosan untuk menemani Izumi memilih-milih baju, mereka berdua hampir saja beradu mulut karena Izumi yang menanyakan kepada Naruto baju mana yang terlihat cocok padanya dan Naruto menjawabnya asal.

Drrt drrt

Terasa ponsel Naruto bergetar disakunya, segera pemuda trsebut mengambilnya dan mengecek siapa yang mengriminya pesan. Ketika ponselnya telah terbuka, terlihat nama pengirimnya yang tidak lain adalah adiknya Naruko.

"Tumben ia mengirimiku pesan, ada apa ya?"tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri, ketika telah terbuka isi pesannya ekspresi Naruto berubah tiba-tiba.

"YEAHH!? Mimpi apa aku semalam hingga mendapat hal yang membuatku sesenang ini"teriaknya yang tentu saja membuat pengunjung lain mentapnya aneh, tidak lama kemudian Izumi keluar membawa 3 kantong plastik yang ia tebak berisi masing-masing satu baju. "Btw isi pesan Naruko barusan gini 'Naru- _nii_ hari ini dan besok dirumah tidak ada orang karena aku,Menma, _Tou-san_ , dan _Kaa-san_ akan pergi menjenguk _Obaa-san_. Jadi Naru- _nii_ bertugas menjaga rumah untuk 2 hari kedepan')

"Sudah selesai?"tanya Naruto kepada Izumi, terlihat gadis Uchiha itu cemberut karena kejadian tadi.

"Hn"keluarlah kata-kata legendaris klan Uchiha.

Keringat sebiji jagung menetes melewati pelipis Naruto 'Gawat'batinnya.

"Ahh…barusan aku melihat list film yang akan diputar siang ini dan aku menemukan film genre romance drama yang yang cukup ramai dibicarakan di mmedia sosial, kamu menemaniku menontonnya?"tawar Naruto sambil memperlihatkan layar handphone-nya, raut wajah Izumi terlihat berubah menjadi seperti bertanya-tanya.

"Itu anime kan?"yap, film yang disarankan Naruto adalah movie anime yang sedang ramai dibicarakan di sosial media dari kemarin.

"Iya, ini movie anime yang digarap oleh Makoto Shinkai dan film yang sebelumnya cukup laris. Jadi aku cukup yakin kalau film yang ini hasilnya juga bakal bagus"jelas Naruto semangat yang membuat Izumi tersenyum melihatnya, yap Izumi memang tau hobi Naruto sejak ia berteman dengan pemuda pirang itu setahun yang lalu. Jadi ia tidak terlalu kaget bila Naruto membicarakan hal-hal yang berbau otaku ketika bersamanya seperti ini.

"Aku sudah melihat film yang sebelumnya bersama Sasuke, kuakui feel dari drama dan romance-nya sangat terasa. Aku dan Sasuke hampir saja menangis ketka menontonnya"terang Izumi, Naruto yang melihatnya semakin bersemangat untuk mengajak Izumi untuk menonton film ini.

"Kan kan!? Kalau begitu ayo kita tonton bersama-sama, untuk yang ini aku mentraktirmu"ucapnya senang sambil menyeret gadis Uchiha yang ada dibelakangnya, Izumi tak henti-hentinya untuk tersenyum ketika melihat tangannya digenggam dan diseret oleh Naruto.

Setelah sampai, Naruto segera memesan tiket untuk dua orang d loket. Eskpresi senang tak henti-hentinya terlihat diwajahnya, setelah membayar dan mendapat tiket Naruto segera kembali keetempat Izumi yang menunggunya di temat duduk yang disediakan pihak bioskop.

"Film-nya akan dmulai 40 menit lagi, sambil menunggu bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu?"tawar Naruto sambil memberikan satu tiketnya kepada Izumi, terlihat Izumi menimang-nimang ajakan Naruto.

"Baiklah, kita mau makan apa?"tanya Izumi.

"Bagaimana kalau ramen, aku dengar warung ramen kesukaanku membuka cabang disini?"tanya Naruto kepada Izumi, terlihat raut kelelahan terpancar di wajah cantk Izumi. Naruto yang sadar pun mengambil belanjaan Izumi untuk ia bawa, gadis tersebut sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto barusan.

"Sekali ini saja aku ingin mencobanya"mereka pun segera berjalan menuju tempat ramen yang disekomndasikan oleh Naruto.

.

Skip

.

Setelah selesai makan, Naruto dan Izumi kembali ke bioskop karena jam penanyangan filmnya akan dilakukan sebentar lagi. "Aku tidak sabar melihatnya, bagaimana rasa ramen barusan Izumi? Enak kan?"tanya Naruto dengan semangatnya.

"Uhm, kuakui rasanya enak dan kuahnya tidak terlalu kental. Biasanya kadar minyak pada ramen sangatlah kuat, tapi ramen yang tadi terasa ringan dan minyaknya hampir tidak terasa"jelas Izumi layaknya juri-juri perlombaan memasak yang membuat sweatdrop.

"Ramen disana memang beda dan sedah lama aku berlangganan di warung dekat rukmahku, oh iya kita dapat tempat duduk ditengah. Ayo"ucap Naruto sambil memegan tangan Izumi lagi.

Blush

"O-ok"

Mereka berdua pun duduk dan tidak lama setelah itu ruangan didalam bioskop menggelap tanda film akan dimulai.

.

Skip lagi (kalian yang udah nonton anime Tenki no Ko pasti udah tau, jadi gua gak mau jelasin)

.

Film tadi berlangsung selama 2 jam dan sekarang terlihat para penontonnya berhamburan keluar karena film-nya sudah selesai. "Itu tadi benar-benar film yang bagus, aku tidak menyangka Taki dan Mitsuha ikut menjadi tamu didalam film-nya. Bagaimana menurutmu Izumi?"tanya Naruto kepada Izumi yang berada dibelakangnya, namun dibelakang Izumi sedang….

"Oi Izumi kenapa kamu menangis?"kaget Naruto yang melihat Izumi menangis sesenggukan.

"Hiks..hiks..i-itu tadi film yang bagus, a-ku terharu dengan kisah cinta mereka berdua. HUAA!"tiba-tiba Izumi menangis dengan kencang dan tentu saja membuat orang yang berada disana melihat kearah mereka berdua.

"I-iya-iya, ayo kita istirahat dulu kesana"ajak Naruto dengan senyum canggung karena ia dilihat pengunjung yang ada dusana.

Setelah berjalan sedikit lama, Naruto dan Izumi duduk dikursi diluar mall. Tidak terasa langit sudah berubah warna menjadi orange, keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Naruto setia menatap langit yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menggelap, sedangkan Izumi menatap lurus kedepan. Izumi harap momen bersama Naruto seperti tadi dapat ia rasakan lagi untuk hari-hari selanjutnya, tangannya perlahan-lahan menggapai tangan Naruto yang ada disebeahnya.

Grep

Naruto agak terkejut ketika sebuah tangan menggengam tangannya, ketika ia menoleh sapphire-nya betatapan dengan onix hitam yang memandangnya sayu. Tanpa aba-aba Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah karena melihat wajah Izumi yang terlihat cantik dibawah lampu yang menerangi mereka.

" _E-etoo…._ a-ada apa Izumi?"tanya Naruto canggung, tangan kirinya tiba-tib menggaruk pipinya sebagai pengalih rasa gugupnya, Izumi mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto. Tentu saja pemuda Namikaze itu takut dan hendak memundurkan tubuhnya bila saja tidak ada pembatas kursi yang menghalangi jalannya untuk kabur.

"Ne Naru"bisik Izumi yang berada didekat telinga Naruto yang tentu saja membuat pemuda bermarga Namikaze tersebut merinding mendengarnya.

" _Na-nani?"_

" _Watashi wa anata ga sukidesu, ore to anata wo tsukiatte kudasai_ "bisik Izumi lirih yang masih bisa didengar Naruto, tiba-tiba saja tubuh Naruto menegang mendengar pengakuan Izumi barusan.

"E"

"E?"ulang Izumi yang mengikuti ucapan Naruto.

"EEEHHHHHHHH!?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Yo gua balik lagi, setelah update fict The Curse beberapa hari yang lalu, gua akhirnya bisa update nih fict. Jujur pas baca komentar chapter sebelumnya, gua sedikit tertawa karena pada banyak yang salah menebak siapa kandidat pair terakhir Naruto. Banyak yang ngira kalo Naruko adalah pair terakhir Naruto, tapi ayolah dude. Naruko itu adik kandungnya Naruto, kagak mungkin gua mau buat dia pair terakhir Naruto(walaupun kalo mau gua bisa jadiin sih) tapi gak, gua lagi gak bikin fict incest. Tapi juga salah gua sihh….gua gk ngaih clue sama sekali, jadi chapter ini udah final. Kandidat pair Naruto adalah:

· Tsubaki Shinra

· Rias Gremory

· Senju Shion

· Uchiha Izumi (Fem Itachi)

Jadi chapter ini gua ceritain yang bagiannya Izumi, jadi jangan ketipu sama dialog yang terakhir tadi. Soalnya ceritanya bisa berubah-ubah kapan saja, jadi itu aja kali yak. Ohh…gua baru ingat, gua lagi ada kepingin buat fict oneshoot dan udah ada 2 doc yang siap untuk dibuat. Jadi jangan ditungguin yak, soalnya gua gk janji mau publish juga. Ok itu aja, makasih yang masih stay buat nuggu update fic milikku. Sampai jumpa chapter depan, bye-bye…

Unknownman 18 logout


	6. Kesalahan yang fatal

'I-ini tidak mungkin! Ya ini pasti mimpi, tidak mungkin seorang Izumi Uchiha yang memiliki harga diri tinggi bisa meyukai seseorang sepertiku. _Ochitsuku_ Namikaze Naruto, mungkin Izumi memiliki alasan atau semacamnya' batin Naruto yang saat ini dilanda kebimbangan, setelah ungkapan perasaan Izumi beberapa saat yang lalu. Keduanya saat ini masih di tempat duduk depan mall Kuoh, namun keduanya masih tetap berdiam diri karena kecanggungan yang dibuat oleh gadis Uchiha tersebut.

Hanya saja perbedaannya di ekspresi wajah yang berbeda, Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah tapi dengan masih memertahankan wajah cool-nya. Sedangkan Izumi dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya, namun ekspresi stoic Uchiha masih melekat diwajahnya. Naruto yang masih gelagapan tentu saja menoleh kesana-kemari guna menormalkan dirinya…

" _Eto~~_ Izumi- _san,_ a-aku sedikit gerah sekarang. Aku mau ke toilet sebenta-eh?!"belum Naruto berdiri dari tempat duduknya, tangan kanannya sudah ditarik oleh tangan lain yang tentunya bukan tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Naru, kamu mau kabur?"dengan ekspresi malu-malu kucing, Izumi menarik tangan Naruto yang membuat empunya terduduk lagi.

"Aku tidak berniat ka-kabur kok, hanya panggilan alam yang membuatku tidak tahan"elak Naruto dengan menghadap kearah lain, tidak berani menatap wajah Izumi. Bagaimana tidak, jarak wajah mereka berdua tinggal hitungan centi saja. Bila diantara mereka berdua melakukan gerakan yan mendadak, bisa-bisa mereka ber******.

"Itu hanya alasanmu saja Naru, kamu hanya ingin lari dari tanggung jawabmu dan bila seseorang sedang berbicara denganmu tatap wajahnya. Bukannya menatap gadis lain"ganti izumi yang menuduh atau lebih tepatnya mengerjai Naruto yang wajahnya masih memerah seperti tadi, sedangkan Naruto yang dituduh menatap serorang gadis pun menyangkalnya dengan menatap wajah Izumi.

Srett~

Dan bertemulah manik sapphire sebiru lautan dengan manik onix yang berwarna kelam nan mempesona, Naruto terpaku dengan tak henti-hentinya mentap mata Izumi yang menurutnya mempesona. " _Utsukushi kono me-ga_ "gumam Naruto tanpa sadar karena asik menatap mata gadis Uchiha dihadapannya ini.

"Hm~ _hontou ka_?"balas Izumi yang sama-sama fokusnya dengan Naruto, kedua matanya bahkan tidak berkedip sama sekali karena tak ingin melewatkan sedetik pun keindahan yang berada didepannya saat ini. Tangan yang tadinya memegang bahu pemuda tersebut, sekarang terulur berniat menggapai pipi tan yang dihiasi goresan tipis seperti kumis kucing tersebut.

Sebuah anggukan kepala, Izumi dapati sebagai balasan dari pertanyaanya tadi, seulas senyum tipis terbentuk diwajah cantiknya. Dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga, kedua tangannya sudah berada dimasing-masing pipi Naruto. Tanpa meminta izin pemuda didepannya itu, tangannya ia gerakkan guna mengelus dan merasakan kulit tan Naruto.

Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu pun semakin memerah malu, ingin hatinya ia kabur dari situasi ini. Tapi bagian tubuhnya yang lain mengatakan padanya untuk menikmati sentuhan dari gadis Uchiha yang baru saja menyatakan perasaan padanya. 'Aku tidak boleh egois, Izumi sudah membuang rasa malunya untuk berbicara jujur tentang perasaannya padaku. Sedangkan aku sebagai laki-laki malah berniat kabur dari tanggung jawabku, dimana harga diriku sebagai laki-laki?'batin Naruto bimbang.

Sebenarnya Naruto hanya belum siap dan masih belum tau bagamana perasaannya kepada gadis Uchiha tersebut, selama ini Naruto menganggap Izumi sebagai rival dan seorang teman yang setara atau mungkin orang yang cocok dan sepaham dengannya, disamping hubungan mereka yang tidak bisa akur Naruto tetap menghormati Izumi sebagai seorang gadis.

Bahkan ia tidak terfikirkan bila gadis seperti Izumi menyukai pemuda sepertinya, bukannya ia pesimis. Tapi Naruto tau batasannya sebagai seorang laki-laki dan bagi gadis high class seperti izumi, tipe pemuda yang ia sukai seharusnya yang setara dengannya menurut Naruto. Bisa menjadi teman seorang Uchiha Izumi saja sudah membuat Naruto bersyukur, jadi ia tidak berfikiran bahwa hubungan mereka bisa lebih tinggi lagi.

" _Gomen_ bila jawabanku tidak memuaskanmu, tapi jujur saat ini aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padamu Izumi- _san_ "ucap jujur Naruto, seketika elusan tangan yang berada dipipinya berhenti dengan ekspresi terkejut karena jawaban yang tak diharapkan keluar dari mulutnya.

Tapi mengingat darah Uchiha mengalir didalam tubuhnya. Izumi pun tidak mau menyerah walaupun ucapan Naruto tidak sesuai harapannya. " _Ie,_ mungkin saat ini kamu tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku Naru. Tapi aku akan berusaha membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku"ucap Izumi mantap yang membuat keringat sebiji jagung menetes dipelipis Naruto.

"Eh?!"

"Seorang Uchiha tidak akan menyerah bila apa yang diinginkannya belum dapat ia raih dan kamu harus tau itu Naru. Selama kamu belum menjadi milikku, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu"dan sepertinya sifat keras kepala dari Fugaku dan pantang meyerah dari Mikoto menurun kepada seorang Uchiha Izumi, yang membuat Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Dan bagaimana bila hal tersebut tidak dapat membuatku mencintaimu, Izumi?"tanya Naruto yang sudah menormalkan dirinya.

" _Ie,_ itu pasti akan berubah dan kamu akan kubuat jatuh cinta padaku. Sebagai langkah awalnya….."

Cup

Naruto membeku, otaknya sedang mengalami booting karena ulah Izumi barusan. Hal yang terjadi sebelumnya adalah Izumi yang mencum Naruto secara tiba-tiba, yang tentu saja membuat Naruto lengah dan bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir Izumi. Wajah Naruto semakin memerah, Izumi menjilat dengan sensual bibir bawahnya. Benang saliva tipis terlihat walaupun mereka berdua tidak bergelut lidah, Izumi yang melihat Naruto masih terdiam pun menyeringai puas.

"Dan ciuman tadi adalah langkah awalku untuk membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku Naru, aku pulang dulu. Hari sudah malam dan sepertinya supir suruhan _Otou-san_ sudah menungguku, sampai bertemu lagi Naru"Izumi langsung beranjak dari sana tanpa menunggu balasan dari Naruto, punggungnya pun menghilang dari sana dan Naruto masih belum sadar dari situasi barusan.

.

fict inspired by author's life story

Title :

現実 / _Genjitsu_

Genre :

Slice of life, hurt/comfort, family, romance, school

Warning :

OOC, Typo(s), miss-Typo, alur berantakan, bahasa ngaco, dll.

Summary:

Hidup yang ideal adalah keinginan setiap manusia, tapi bagaimana bila salah satu dari mereka menyerah dan memilih hidup dengan apa yang mereka punya saat ini? Dan inilah kisah seoarang pemuda yang ingin hidup normal, tidak seperti remaja lainnya…

Rate:

T

Disclaimer :

Chara anime Naruto dan Hs dxd yang berada di-fict ini tidak milik saya, saya hanya meminjam dari pencipta aslinya tanpa mengambil biaya apapun

Chapter 5 : Kesalahan yang fatal

.

..

"GUUHHHAA!? _Nanda imano wa?_ " akhirnya Naruto sadar setelah kejadian yang membuat malu dirinya, ia beteriak histeris yang membuatnya menjadi tontonan pengunjung mall. Karena hari yang sudah malam, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang saja.

"Aku tidak percaya Izumi bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya, tapi kenapa harus orang sepertiku? Sungguh itu membuatku gila, belum lagi masalah dengan si merah itu. Hahhh….lebih baik aku pulang dulu"ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi, tapi belum beberapa langkah dari tempatnya tadi sebuah suara mengintrupsi dirinya.

"Lihat siapa yang kita temukan"ucap seorang pemuda dengan kelompoknya, Naruto yang mendengarnya pun berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan yang terlihat di manik sapphire-nya adalah 6 remaja yang terlihat ingin menikmati akhir pekan mereka.

Pandangannya terhenti pada gadis bersurai merah yang beberapa hari ini jarang terlihat olehnya, gadis yang berada di grup didepan Naruto terlihat tersipu karena melihat gayanya yang sekarang. Tiba-tiba ingatan Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu dengan kakak dari gadis merah tersebut terputar dikepalanya.

.

Flashback On

.

"Yo, apa kau memiliki waktu sebentar?"tanya pemuda bersurai merah yang umurnya lebih tua dari Naruto, entah kenapa ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menghindari kontak apapun denganmu _Nii-san,_ tapi untuk menghormatimu yang rela meluangkan waktu untukku"ucap Naruto sambil berdiri bersandar pagar rumahnya.

"Aku tau kalau ini adalah permintaan yang egois, tapi aku harap kau mau melakukannya Naruto- _kun_ "pinta Sirzech dengan tatapan yang terlihat seperti ogah-ogahan dan Naruto menangkap itu.

"Itu tergantung apa yang ingin kulakuakan untukmu"balasnya.

Sirzech terlihat berpikir sejenak untuk mengatakannya, lalu ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memulai untuk membuka mulutnya "Jujur saja aku benci untuk meminta ini kepadamu, tapi ini menyangkut _Imoutu-_ ku yang cantik dan imut-"belum kata-katanya selesai, Naruto memotong ucapan Sirzech yang menurutnya menjijikan.

"Sebelum itu, tolong singkirkan dulu sifat sisconmu itu. Aku juga memeiliki dua orang adik dan salah satunya juga seorang gadis, tapi aku tidak sepertimu"ucap Naruto yang membuat Sirzech merasa dihina oleh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Aku abaikan ucapanmu barusan, soal Rias. Tadi aku melihatnya pulang dengan pemuda yang gaya rambutnya seperti tokoh anime sepak bola yang dulu sering kutonton pada minggu pagi, masalahnya adalah aku khawatir bila Rias berteman dengan orang yang salah. Sekilas aku melihat pemuda itu, wajahnya seperti orang mesum dan aku takut karena kecantikan dan keimutan Rias sangat-"lagi-lagi Naruto memotong ucapan dari sirzech.

"Secara garis besar penjelasanmu tadi aku paham, jadi _Nii-san_ memintaku untuk memperingatkan Gremory- _san_ untuk berhati-hati untuk bergaul dengan sembarang orang?"Naruto memastikan bahwa perkiraannya benar atau salah.

Sirzeh yang mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan sedikit terkejut 'Bahkan cara dia memanggil Rias seperti orang asing yang baru kenal, apa yang kamu harapkan pada pemuda ini Rias'batinnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Ah…i-iya, kurang lebih seperti itu"balasnya gelagapan karena acara melamunnya barusan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengusahakannya dan aku mau masuk kerumah karena urusan kita sudah selesai"tanpa menunggu balasan dari pemuda bersurai merah tersebut, Naruto segera membuka pagar rumahnya dan masuk kedalam tanpa menengok kebelakang.

.

Flashback Off

.

Srett

Tanpa diduga, Naruto langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Rias dan menyeretnya dengan ekpresi serius terpasang diwajahnya. Tentu saja Rias yang diseret pun terkejut dan sedikit takut karena Naruto yang saat ini ia lihat adalah Naruto yang bukan ia kenal, sontak saja pemuda yang berada di grup yang bersama Rias memegang pergelangan tangan Rias yang satunya guna menghalangi Naruto. "Oi! Ada masalah apa kau!"teriak pemuda bersurai coklat dengan gaya rambutnya seperti tokoh anime sepak bola.

" **Aku memiliki urusan dengannya sebentar, bisa lepaskan tanganmu?** "ucap Naruto dengan nada berat dengan ekspresi yang serius, membuat pemuda tersebut melepaskan pegangan tangannya kepada Rias dengan sedikit bergetar.

.

Rias Pov On

.

Baru kali ini aku melihat Naru berbicara dengan ekspresi menyeramkan seperti itu, apa caraku salah? Tidak-tidak, hanya dengan ini aku bisa membuatnya ingat padaku. Ya, aku tidak salah. "Naru, t-tanganku sa-sakit"entah kenapa berkata seperti itu saja nyaliku menciut, tapi usahaku tidak sia-sia. Naru melirikku sebentar dan kakinya pun berhenti berjalan. Sapphire-nya menatap tubuhku dari atas kebawah yang membuatku memerah malu, karena pakaian yang kupakai saat ini sedikit terbuka.

"Aku tau ini bukan urusanku tapi kakakmu yang siscon itu yang memintaku untuk menjagamu dan tentu saja aku sebagai lelaki harus menepati ucapanku padanya"ucapnya dengan ekspresi keras terpasang diwajahnya, tapi alasan yang ia ucapkan tadi adalah bagian dari rencanaku kalian tau? Aku yang meminta _Onii-sama_ bilang pada Naru dan ini berjalan sesuai rencanaku.

"Dan asal kamu tau, berurusan denganmu itu hal terakhir yang ada dikepalaku kamu tau?"aku terkejut, dengan mudahnya Naru mengatakan hal kasar seperti itu kepada seorang gadis seperti ini.

"Berarti maksudmu, kamu terpaksa melakukan ini hanya karena karena janji dan alasan bodoh soal laki-laki begitu?"berarti dia terpaksa melakukan ini karena disuruh _Onii-sama_ saja?

"Itu benar dan demi menjaga harga diriku yang tidak terlalu berharga ini, jujur saja aku cukup senang ketika beberapa hari ini kamu tidak menggangguku"sudah cukup, aku cukup muak dengan ucapannya yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa diriku ini hanya pengganggu baginya.

"Sudahlah, ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarkanmu"

Plak

.

Rias Pov Off

.

Plak

Sebuah tamparan secara mulus mendarat di pipi berkulit tan Naruto, tentu saja pemuda Namikaze tersebut terkejut. Suara yang cukup nyaring tentu saja membuat orang yang disekitar mereka tertuju pada mereka berdua, bahkan para remaja yang bersama Rias tadi pun juga menghampiri mereka.

"Hoi! Apa yang kau lakukan ha? Kau membuatnya menangis?"bentak pemuda bersurai coklat tadi, tapi Naruto mengacuhkannya dan tetap fokus kepada Rias yang terlihat meneteskan air mata.

"Jadi kuanggap ini sebagai penolakamu, Gremory- _san_ "ucap Naruto sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah, lalu pandangannya beralih kepemuda bersurai coklat yang sedang menenangkan Rias.

"Dan untukmu, aku minta kau menjaga dia. Aku yakin kau pria yang baik"ucapnya lalu pergi dari sana tanpa basa-basi lagi, sedangkan pemuda yang diberi kepercayaan oleh Naruto hanya mendecih saja.

"Tch, awas saja dia. Rias- _chan daijobuka_? Apa perlu kuantar pulang?"tanyanya kepada Rias, tapi gadis tersebut tak kunjung menjawabnya.

" _Minna,_ apa kita batalkan dulu acara ini? Suasananya sangat canggung hanya karena pria brengsek tadi"ganti ia bertanya kepada temannya yang lain, mereka aling pandang dan pada akhirnya mereka memilih untuk membatalkan acara berkumpul mereka.

"Kita batalkan dulu acara ini Issei, keadaan Gremory- _san_ tidak terlihat baik-baik saja"ucap gadis yang ada dikelompok tersebut.

"Aku setuju dengan Sakura, lebih baik kau antarkan Rias- _chan_ pulang"ganti gadis pirang diikat ponytail yang bersuara.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkan Rias- _chan_ pulang, sampai jumpa besok"setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, mereka pun berpisah dan Issei mengantaran Rias pulang dengan berjalan kaki.

.

.

Diperjalanan, Issei sedikit mengobrol dengan Rias untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang dibuat Naruto tadi "Sebenarnya ini sedikit mengangguku Rias- _chan,_ tapi aku ingin kamu menjawabnya kalau bisa. Apa kamu memiliki perasaan khusus pada si brengsek Namikaze itu?"tanya Issei dengan nada tidak suka kepada Naruto, bukan rahasia lagi bila Issei sangat membenci Naruto. Karena dari awal mereka sekelas, Issei sangat tidak menyukai Naruto. Alasan pertama adalah kemampuan akademis yang dimiliki pemuda pirang tersebut, Issei sadar bahwa ia tidak dapat melampaui Naruto dalam hal akademis dan ia berusaha untuk tidak berinteraksi dengan pemuda pirang tersebut. Alasan kedua adalah sifat sombong yang dimiliki oleh Naruto, mungkin pemuda tersebut tidak sadar akan hal ini. Tapi semua orang dikelas 2C sangat menyadari sifat Naruto yang itu, sebagai contohnya adalah sikap Naruto yang jarang beergaul dengan temannya dikelas.

Mereka semua pernah mencoba untuk mengakrabkan diri dengan Naruto, tapi pemuda tesebut tidak menanggapi ajakan mereka. Dan sejak itulah mereka semua tidak ingin berurusan dengan Naruto, kecuali ketua kelas mereka dan Senju Shion.

"Lebih baik kita mencari tempat untuk duduk dulu, tidak enak bila menceritakannya sambil berjalan"ucap Rias yang sudah sedikit tenang dari kejadian tadi.

Mereka menemukan tempat duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang dengan suasana yang cukup tenang karena jarang kemdaraan yang lewat, mereka pun duduk disana.

.

"Naru adalah cinta pertamaku"ucap Rias membuka percakapan.

"Eh"tentu saja Issei terkejut dengan pernyataan gadis disebelahnya ini, dimulailah cerita Rias tentang masa lalunya dan Issei mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Rias.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Bertemu lagi di chapter ini, gua mau langsung keintinya aja. Fict ini alurnya kecepetan dan gua bodo amat tentang itu, jujur gua mau namatin nih fict di belasan chapter aja. Karena mengingat kenangan pahit itu menyakitkan bro, lalu untuk chapter selanjutnya gua bingung. Gua mau jujur klo chapter selanjutnya itu seharusnya ada adegan mantap-mantap, tapi karena rate fict ini itu T jadi gua bingung mau kumasukkan ato kagak. Jadi gua mau pendapat kalian, adegan mantap-mantapnya dimasukkin ato kagak. Gua pilih suara terbanyak, itu aja yang ingin kusampaikan dan terima kasih mau nungguin fict ini update….

Unknownman 18 logout


End file.
